A Rift Between Worlds
by Leonis Serviert
Summary: Trevet Umbridge's life is turned upside down when a girl from another world falls onto him. Join him and this girl Neomi as they venture through Fiore and join up with Fairy Tail! Collab with AdamineTerra! OC x Cana and OC x Bickslow! Rated M for language, crossdressing, future lemons and more!
1. The Girl that fell from the sky

**A Rift Between Worlds**

* * *

**We don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

There are only a few things that can take Trevet Umbridge by surprise, and screaming coming directly from overhead is probably one of them. The brunet cranes his head skyward to see a peculiarly-dressed figure rapidly descending towards him. Her body looks to be making a head-first skydive as his dark amber eyes widen at the direction of her approach. Oh, shit! She's coming straight for him! Tre just stares absentmindedly at the falling figure then the thought hits him, Shit! I should get my ass into gear and move!

A shrill scream grows nearer and nearer as the brunet frantically attempts to get his legs to move, but they don't want to comply. Cursing himself, Tre's body is suddenly pounded down by an anvil shaped like a one hundred pound female.

"Ugh…that freaking hurts! I need to work on my reaction time" The brunet groans under the weight of the female atop his muscular form.

Hands frantically search across his back as the girl shifts about on top of him. "Holy… Holy… High Saints alive, where in the Underworld am I? This is not the Carpenter Complex at the Memphis campus. This is not the University!"

"Excuse me miss? I hate to interrupt your monologue but I think I've ruptured some organs, would you kindly remove yourself from my back?" Tre asks in the politest way possible.

A pair of unfamiliar, blue eyes shoot wide as Tre looks over a shoulder that has to be dislocated at this point. He takes in the sight of a busty redhead shuffling about until she bops off him. Two hands reach down, and Trevet finds himself in the hands of said female. "Oh, oh! I'm so so sorry. Sweet Saints, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Or at least….I should be. Are you okay? That looked like a pretty high fall. Where did you fall from exactly?" The brunet asks, his smooth accent sliding through.

"I… uh… er…" The strange missile blinks several times before placing a gloved hand underneath a plump, rose pink lip. A set of spiky lashes close tight, and she looks to be trying to form a cognitive thought. After that—Tre looks to see where she might have fallen from—out of nowhere fall, he understood how jostled her head must be. So, he gave her a couple of minutes. "Well… I thought that I was in my dorm room, but... "

"Okay, so you were in a dorm room and you ended up here? I…literally can't. I don't know how to properly react to that" Tre stares in a baffled manner.

"Hell. You're telling me. Saints know that I was just watching Fairy Tail while drawing a fan fiction comic for it. I fall asleep at the drawing board, and the next thing that I know I'm having one of those whacked out dreams where I'm falling. When I open my eyes, I see clouds all around me and the ground straight in front of me." The girl flops a pair of long, curvy legs out in front of her.

"Fairy Tail? You mean the guild? What's fanfiction? And why were you watching the guild?" The brunet asks in an incredibly confused manner.

Autumn colored hair shifts over to the side of the goggle wearing girl's face. After pushing the buggy things away from those big, blue eyes, she questions, "What do you mean? Fairy Tail comes on every Saturday night. It's my favorite anime, and I read the manga like its life itself. I was writing on the guild Fairy Tail though. You see, the story is of my beautiful OC Nevada Winters coming to the guild to seek revenge on Gray Fullbuster, but she winds up falling for the supremely handsome Freed Justine.."

"Fairy Tail is a guild. What's anime? What's manga too? Freed? Freed Justine? The green-haired Laxus lover? And why does she have a grudge against Gray?" Trevet says with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course! Nevada is pissed at Gray because he abandoned her during a blizzard. The story is all about childhood friends getting separated, and she winds up lost and alone in the middle of nowhere. Anyway, anime is a form of animation that comes from Japan. They have their own art style that they put in comics and animation. And, Freed is absolutely wonderful. His dedication to Laxus is so pure. I love their relationship, but he does make my Gaydar go off. Anyway! Can you tell me where I'm at? I have exams next week, and I have to get back before I get my ass chewed out by my professors."

"What's animation? What's Japan? And to answer your question. You're in sunny Hyacinth, Fiore miss!" The brunet smiles brightly.

"Dude, you have to live under a rock. Animation is a combination of drawing and television. People are able to make their cartoons comes to life by plugging them into the TV. I'm a graphics design major. I have yet to get into animation. And, you have to be joking. There is no way I'm in Fiore. That's just a…" Suddenly, the girl takes note of the place she's in. Things must have been different from what she was accustomed to. At least, that is the vibe Tre got from her.

Her eyes grew wide. Her plump mouth opened up. "No! Oh, no! There is no freaking way it worked! That spell was bullshit! Hiro Mashima would never be able to make those spells in the back of his books work. No freaking way!"

"Who's Hiro Mashima?! What spell? You're in Fiore, is that hard to understand?" Trevet asks.

The woman bursts from her spot on the street. Two hands sheathed in pinstriped gloves grip him tight. She nearly has him toppling over as she squeals, "YES! This is EARTHLAND! It's not my home. Hiro Mashima is the author of the Fairy Tail manga. This world is fictional. It isn't real! I'm from the real world! How in Saint's Name did I get here?" Her hands shook him hard as if she was trying to get the information to roll out from his ears.

Trevet's eyes roll back as he's jostled around "Mi-Miss! Please let go! This world isn't fictional! It's real I promise!" He exclaims.

"No, no, no, no! It can't be real! It can't be! It's just a story. Oh! No! I've got it! This is a dream. Okay, according to my resources, if you hit me, I won't be able to feel it because this is just a dream!" The strange female turns her face off to the side. When she gets into position, she states, "Punch me!"

"I'm not going to punch you" Tre deadpans.

"Come on! I'm not going to feel it. You're going to punch me, and I'm going to wake up safe and sound in my cozy but overheated dorm room with a fan that makes more noise than air movement."

The brunet forcefully slams his closed fist against the red-head's arm, causing his knuckle to pop. "Gah!" He winces.

Blue eyes shoot wide, and the female snags her bicep in her dainty palm. "What the hell? That hurt!" Her hands ran over the skin before she did another one of those wide eyed pauses again. "Who the hell changed my clothes? Where are my yoga pants and tank? I do not sleep in this kind of stuff!"

"I didn't, I swear! And punching you is meant to hurt you!" Tre says simply.

"I… I know that, but… this is supposed to be a dream. I know I didn't smoke a bowl before bed, so unless my roommate roofied by water… Damn you, Crystal. I'm sure that this is just a hallucination brought on by my roommate's pervy boyfriend." Eyes narrow on Trevet, and he finds himself snatched up by the front of his shirt. "You had better not be Crystal or Jason. I swear that if you are—"

Tre cuts her off with a long index finger pressed to her lips "I'm neither Crystal nor Jason, I'm Trevet Umbridge, a wizard. What does 'smoke a bowl' mean? And what's a roofie?"

Sighing to herself, the female mentions, "At least, I give my supporting characters sexy names even in my highs. I just wish I could make them smarter. Okay, to smoke a bowl is to load a pipe with weed and smoke it 'til your eyes go red and your head starts floating off your body. Roofies are date rape drugs. Jason is a drug dealer on campus. He keeps the stuff handy. Therefore, this is just me on some kind of drug induced high. That's all."

"I know nothing about your friends but I have to say one thing; why in the hell would your friend get involved with a man who sells drugs so people can rape other people?!" Trevet snaps.

Blush crosses over the redhead's face, and she states, "He's got a lot of money. He pays for our room in the complex… The drug isn't just to rape people. Some people take it just for fun… So, before you start judging my moral character, I suppose I should figure out a way to sober up. Well, that or I could enjoy the high. Oooooh! If this is a Fairy Tail hallucination and you say you're a mage, what's your magic?" Ah, she changed the subject on him.

"I use Gemstone Magic" is the brunet's curt reply.

"Cool. Hmm. I wonder if I have magic…" The girl lifts her hand up and closes her eyes. For just a second Trevet wishes that he had a camera because of all of the facial expressions she's making. Brows drawing. Lips pursing. Tongue sticking out.

"Maybe you do. It's all about discovering what's deep within your soul" Trevet smiles.

A slick grin creeps up the side of the freckled skin of the lass, and she snickers, "But, I'm Ginger. Ginger's don't have souls. See these freckles? I get one for every soul I steal." Getting serious, the female drops her extended hand. "So, since I'm going along with the idea that I'm stoned out of my mind, how about you tell me what you were doing before I slam tackled you like a bad hangover?"

"I know the feeling of a bad hangover, and that was nothing. I was making my way through town to buy some food before continuing on my journey to Fairy Tail" Tre explains.

Slowly nodding her head, the female gets up. A pinstriped hand appears before his eyes, and Tre quietly takes it. As she heaves him to his feet, she mentions, "The name is Neomi. You wouldn't mind if I tagged along with you for a bit… I mean… I know that I may not be very useful, but I'm a good cook. There isn't an invention that I can't create or repair. Maybe, if I become, like, your apprentice or something, you could help me figure things out until I get sober and wake back up in my bedroom?"

"Sure Neomi, eating something more than rice and canned fruit would be nice. I'll take you under my wing and we can head to Fairy Tail together, sound like a plan?" The brunet smiles as he extends his hand forward for a handshake.

Happily, Neomi accepts the offering, but as soon as she's done with the shake her hands eagerly clasp together. A foot pops up like she's some kind of dainty princess. With hearts in her eyes, Neomi sighs, "Fairy Tail. Maybe, I can meet the Raijinshuu, and Erza, and Mira. Oh, and Laxus." A hands come up to fan herself. "Hello, muscular lightning man."

"Excuse me? I'm just as muscular as the blonde" The 6' brunet says as he pouts slightly.

Snickering, Neomi runs her fingers through Trevet's brown mane. "Of course, you're super handsome. I am the one who's hallucinating your image. I would only imagine the best."

As Neomi turns around, Tre notices something. A pair of steampunk wings were sheathed at Neomi's back. At rest they had just looked like twin wooden swords, but now that she had her back to him, he could see the contraptions. "Yeah, if you have those things, why didn't you stop yourself from falling?"

Blue eyes shift backwards, and Neomi blinks a couple of times at the wings on her back. "I… didn't know that I had them… Huh. I wonder how I get them to work." Neomi flits about her body before finding a short string attached underneath her leather, aviator jacket and slipping along her hand. Curious, she wraps her hands around it to pull. Sure enough, Trevet gets launched to the far left of the road when a ten foot wingspan of canvas and thin metal thrusts from the wooden swords. "That's so freaking nifty!" she howls.

"Oww! My side!" The brunet cries in pain.

Gasping, Neomi takes a step towards the hissing mage. She looks about to be stepping closer to him when he raises his hand in warning. The message was simple. Stay back. "Are you okay?"

"The fuck do you think?" Tre hisses.

Instead of concern or any form of sympathy, Neomi lifts her hand to the back of her head. She pulls the string to get her wings to sheath then snickers, "Heh. Heh. I know my signature move now. Wingspan of the Automaton."

"Not the time for jokes stripey" The tight black shirt-clad mage snaps as he stands up.

"Ah, that is where you are wrong, my magical friend. There is always time for jokes. Especially when you're so stoned you've gone and sent yourself to an alternate dimension!"

"You're never gonna realize you aren't stoned are you? Can we get going now?" He asks impatiently.

Getting serious, Neomi bows to her senpai. "Of course. Lead on, Trevet!"

With a light 'tch', Tre leads his new found travelling companion into the main area of town and approaches the door of a small shop "What should we get?" He asks as he begins to peruse the shelves for good food.

Neomi casually strolls about the shop. Her fingertips skim over canned items, and she checks a few fruits for ripeness. "Well, that depends on what you're hungry for. Also, is this going to be travel food, or are we going to be eating at an inn? If I have the right utensils and a stove top, there isn't much I can't do."

"I can eat most anything and we're most likely going to be leaving town in a few hours. I can give you some jewels and you can buy a magic weapon to defend yourself with, there's only so much a pair of wings can do" Trevet says casually.

A hand comes up to tap on Neomi's bottom lip. She continues her appraisal of the shop with a curious Trevet in tow. "Well, since we're making travel food, there won't be much prep work. If they have some dried apples, some pretzels, and maybe some jerky, we would be set. How long will the trip be? That will help determine what to keep with us."

"Magnolia is only a few hours away but it'll be dark by the time we set off most likely" The brunet says.

"Hmm. If you do want me to cook something, I can make chicken and potato parcels. Gimme some barbecue sauce, onions, celery, and bell peppers. And, of course, the chicken and potatoes. Do you keep aluminum foil on hand?"

"Yep. Got some in my bag, and those sound awesome" Tre says as he gets the ingredients, purchasing them and putting them in a grocery bag.

"Very nice. Okay, that should be all I need if we're just doing an on the road pit stop. I hope you can make fire." Neomi goes to put her hands in her pockets only to pause at an obstruction. Raising a red brow, she pulls a revolver from a sheath beneath her jacket. "Oh-ho! Looks like we won't be needing to go to a weapons shop. Saints, I haven't held one of these beauties in forever." Playfully, Neomi opens the gun to see if there are any bullets inside. When all she sees are empty cartridges, she feels around in the pockets on her aviator jacket. "Hoo! Hell to the yes! Baby's got 'er locked and loaded. Check it, Trevet. Magic bullets."

"Awesome! Let's hit the road Neomi!" The brunet grins as he observes his friend's revolver before beginning to walk away from her.

As she walks side by side with her senpai, Neomi grins to the sky. "Ya know, if this is being high, I hope I don't get sober for a while."

"Same here Omi, you're a pretty sweet gal" Tre says as he sweeps the red-head under his arm and strokes her hair.

"Ha. Thanks, Tre. Now, onwards to Magnolia! Oh, why are we going there in the first place?" She looks up at the slightly taller male. From standing side to side, she came up to the bridge of his nose in her combat boots. He was a right tall fellow.

"I wanna join up and besides my brother is there" The brunet smiles.

"Brother?"

"You should know him, you were drooling over him earlier" Trevet smirks.

Scarlet hastily runs across Neomi's face at the realization. Her eyes turn to Trevet as she sings, "Awkward!"

Tre stands back and lets the red-head get a full view of his body. The brunet is exactly 6' tall with dark amber eyes and a strong, masculine jawline. His overall body structure isn't too far from his older brother; well-sculpted and muscular with a pair of strong arms and long, powerful legs. The clothing hiding his herculean bod from the world consists of a dark blue sleeveless Heart Kreuz shirt with silver trim, a pair of black jeans and brown hiking boots complete the look along with a light brown drawstring dufflebag thrown over his shoulder and a grocery bag in his right hand.

"Hmm. I can see it, but you don't resemble Makarov. I mean, body type and all you look similar. I guess I suspected blonde hair and grey eyes. How are you his brother, and why hasn't Mashima mentioned you?" Neomi, after loading her revolver, tucks it back in her hidden sheathe, and she checks the apparent Dreyar relative out with curiosity. "Your last names are different as well. That means, either you're a half brothers or you lived with his mother."

"Second one. Umbridge is our mother's maiden name and took it after that man left with Laxus, I'm ashamed to even call him my father" The brunet spits.

Nodding her head, Neomi admits, "Daddy issues. Been there, done that, and got the T-shirt. Da left us before I was born, and my momma is a prostitute. The only reason I was able to get into a university was because I was taken by child services. Then, I got adopted by a couple that couldn't conceive. Or, they thought they couldn't…"

"Did they end up having a child?" He asks, hoping not to offend with his bluntness.

"Yup. They had the boy when I turned seven, and poor, little Omi wound up becoming a second class citizen. Doesn't matter, though. I got enough scholarships in high school to get into University, and I work at a gym on campus as a trainer in training."

"A trainer…..in training? Wow" The brown-haired Dreyar says.

"Yup. I have a PT that took me in as an apprentice. He's pretty cool. Let's me train the newbies that come in the gym. I help with dieting and do some yoga instructing," Neomi explains. She runs her hands through her long, wavy head of autumn hair before adding, "Can we drop the family topic?" Her tone is sharp, and her eyes look away.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?" The brunet asks.

"I dunno. I can say one thing, though. If I have magic, I hope I'm not a dragon slayer because if we get on a train, I'll be doomed."

"I'd just laugh" Tre smirks.

"Thanks, Captain Dirt Bag. See if I ever help you up from the ground again." Neomi's eyes took in the sight of the woods approaching before them. "You said hours. We should be on foot through there?"

"Yeah, if we head through there we'll get there in no time. And I was joking" He chuckles.

Clucking her tongue against the roof of her mouth, Neomi casts Trevet a look of pure suspicion. The look easily changes to playful as Neomi heads off towards the woods.

"Come on Omi! Let's hurry up!" The brunet cheers as he dashes towards the forest at a breakneck pace.

Her hands begin to pump, and Neomi works to catch up to the jogging male. As they run, Trevet looks his new companion over. They had been so busy since meeting that Tre hadn't hardly gotten a chance to see the female. Now, he could.

Neomi wears a pair of pinstriped skinny jeans that match the black and white stripes on her gloves. Around the middle of her calves rest a pair of well-worn combat boots the color of aged leather. A belt encircles her hips in a strip of worn out leather and hanging from the side of said belt is a pouch where mechanical bobbles pinge around. He hears the way they dance inside their leather sheath. Going further along her physique, Trevet notices that underneath her aviator jacket she sports a leather corset with more mechanical things hanging from strips of leather and golden chains. That corset simply lifts Neomi's ample bust which is encased in a simple, white tank top. The aviator hat decorated in her strange, multi-lensed goggles became the cherry on top of her attire as she treks alongside him. She is nothing but metal and leather from her steel toed boots to her red head.

"Nice figure by the way, I bet my brother would like someone like you" He smiles.

"Appreciate it. They're called squats. It's the best way to tone your butt and thighs. And, I do arm workouts to keep the girls looking good. Ain't nothing wrong with being sexy," she replies, completely confident in her physical form.

"I'm on the top of my game too. I'd hedge a bet that I'm hotter than Laxus" He grins.

Running feet stop in their tracks, and Neomi tilts her head off to the sde. "What are you doing?" Trevet questions when he realizes that the analytical look in her eyes is directed at him.

After coming to a conclusion, Neomi responds, "I dunno. I think Laxus has a better ass."

"What do you find so attractive about my brother anyways?" The very confused brunet asks.

A simple shrug is his answer. Neomi states, "His character development. He's the most human out of all of the Fairy Tail guild in my opinion. He was nothing but a jerk. Then, he realized that his arrogance was his own downfall and began to open up his hardened heart. He… almost reminds me of myself a little bit."

"Hey. When we get to Fairy Tail, I'll try and hook you two up" Tre smiles.

A jaw drops and blood rushes to Neomi's pale face. "Oh, no! No, no, no! I may be a Laxus Dreyar fan girl, but I am not that desperate for a piece of Thunder God. Don't you dare do anything like that! I am not a celebrity junkie." Her fingers suddenly press together, and Neomi adds, "Besides, I ship him with Mirajane."

"What do boats have to do with anything?" Trevet asks.

"Ugh! You kill me. Not that kind of ship. Think more along the lines of delivery. Like shipping something. Those characters are a package deal. Order one, and the other comes in the same ship. They're together," she explains with a roll of her large eyes.

"Oh. So…...like you and my brother, I ship that" He smiles.

Once more, Neomi rolls her eyes. "It wouldn't happen. Laxus Dreyar is outta my league. Besides, when I get sober, this will all just be one big dream, and I won't have to worry about it ever again. Then, I'll have to worry about not failing my classes." Neomi easily leaps over a fallen log before hearing the crunch of something underfoot. Slightly leaning forward, she whispers, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" He whispers back.

Neomi's red brows furrow, and she turns to where she hears another stick crunch beneath something heavy. With her lips parted Neomi reaches to her revolver. She makes some strange hand signal that Trevet doesn't quite understand. Her hand rises up to make a fist, and she stops in her tracks. Not understanding what she means by that reference, Tre moves towards her. As soon as he does, he realizes that he made a mistake.

"What's going on?!" He asks as he hears a loud crack of thunder.

Neomi twists her body when a bolt lands far too close for comfort. As soon as she leaps out of the way, she's having to scamper right back up. The large, scaled body of a wyvern comes plummeting towards her, and with a hissed squeal Neomi lifts her revolver. Cocking the hammer, she launches a bullet. The impact takes hit, but it does something completely out of place. Instead of ricocheting or penetrating, the bullet blasts open. A rift opens up to suck in the wyvern. Black magic swirls around the body. Shadowy appendages reach out to snatch the creature, but the effect doesn't last. Soon enough, the captured wyvern pulls free to turn its jaws to Neomi.

As the hulking scaly beast lurches towards Neomi, a giant cyan-coloured fist slams itself into the side of the wyvern's skull. Both Omi and the wyvern turn to the source of the fist, both seeing Trevet, whose fists have transformed themselves into giant spiky cyan gemstone fists.

"Hey! Big lizard! Over here!" The brunet yells as he turns his hands back to normal then morphing his fingers into red gems "Garnet Burner!" Tre exclaims as tendrils of fire spiral outwards from his gem-fingers and begin to torch the wyvern.

Using this as her chance, Neomi pulls the string on her wings. They release with a sharp whoosh of sound. As fire rains down on the wyvern, Neomi cries, "I will not be a Lucy Heartfilia and scream like a little bitch!" She rotates the cylinder of her revolver to shoot the wyvern once more. At this close a range Neomi watches in awe as a magical rift opens up. Once more, those shadowy figures stretch towards the wyvern. They wrap demonic arms around it, grabbing it by the horns and jaw. Every bite falters, and soon enough the wyvern is sucked up inside of Neomi's rift. As soon as she lands in a tree, the portal re-opens to spit the wyvern right to Trevet. "Take it out, Tre!" she hollers to her new companion.

Trevet surrounds himself with great car-sized orbs of black mineral before bellowing, "Obsidian Ring Strike!" And looses the great ring of obsidian at the wyvern, smashing it into the ground.

Hopping down with a glide from her canvas wings, Neomi retracts them back into their wooden sheaths. A booted foot comes down on the wyvern, and she whispers, "If I wasn't stoned, I wouldn't have been able to do that."

"You're not stoned" Trev tuts as he gestures for her to follow, stopping dead in his tracks when he hears a small selection of voices; three male, one female.

Perking her own ears up, Neomi leans around the shoulder of her powerful ally. As soon as she sees just what group is making their way towards them, two hands sink into Trevet's sides. "Oh, shit! It's the Raijinshuu. Hide me!"

The ever-jovial Trevet steps out into the path of the Raijinshuu "Hey brother, miss me?" He directs his smirk at Laxus.

Blonde brows raise when Laxus comes out of the cover of the brush. His powerful legs move him towards a clearing that smelt of his lightning, wyvern, and the faint scent of… death? As soon as his eyes catch sight of a familiar face, he questions, "Tre?"

"The one and only" He grins.

Popping from the shrubbery comes the ever present Raijinshuu. Green hair appears first then comes a visor. Lastly, the brunet haired Evergreen makes her presence known with "Is that filthy creature unconscious yet?" Her words go from demanding to less than a whisper of sound when she lays her eyes on a brown headed and amber eyed version of her leader.

"Who's this, your little girlfriend?" The brunet taunts his older brother.

Not missing a beat, Laxus snickers, "I could say the same for you. Never thought you had a thing for redheads, Trevet. You seemed to like the blondes better when we used to see each other."

"Speaking of which...how's that Lucy chick? Pretty hot. She ain't my girlfriend, she literally fell from the sky onto my back. Her name is Neomi and from the way she talks about you, she's a huge fan" The brunet smirks.

At just the mention of falling from the sky, a visor sporting male laughs, "Well, Neomi, did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?"

A sly grin crept up the face of the red head. She turned her blue eyes towards the man she knew to be named Bickslow and taunted, "Sure didn't, but I did break a nail crawling up from the depths of hell." She checked her nails for emphasis.

"High five Neomi, that was pretty good" Tre grins widely, chuckling at the red-head's joke. A gloved palm slapped against a calloused hand.

"So Laxus, you headed back to the guild?" Trevet asks as he runs a strong hand through his brown locks.

Grey eyes shift from the unconscious wyvern, and Laxus turns towards his brother. With a shrug he replies, "Yeah. The job was to bag a wyvern that was getting too close to Magnolia. It had been rampaging through towns. No one knows what disturbed it, and no one knows what it's doing down from the mountain."

"That was your job? Shit sorry bro. Me and Omi KO'd that thing when it started attacking us" Tre puts his hands up in mock surrender.

Not bothered in the least, Laxus looked towards Freed. The Rune Mage was already setting runes up to keep the wyvern from running up when it came back from Black Out World. To Trevet he replied, "Not a problem. It actually makes things easier for us. Our client will be meeting us at a diner in Magnolia as soon as we get back. You don't think your girlfriend could shoot out another one of those portals to hold the big lizard in while we head that way. Do you?"

"She ain't my girlfriend but sure. Neomi, put the overgrown gecko into one of your portal thingies, please?" The brunet clasps his hands together in a pleading manner.

Somewhat of a cruel smirk crosses the freckled face of the woman, and she casts Trevet a look like the man's crazy. "Listen, boy-o. I know you want to impress your big brother with your usefulness, but I really doubt that I have the ability to hold the big guy. I only found out that I could use magic today. The last thing I want is for this whole thing to backfire, and Freed's runes get stripped from being inside of a portal that I have nooooo clue how to work."

"B-brother!" Freed stammers. "Laxus, you have a brother, and you never told me! How did I not know about this?"

"Quick, engage your Gaydar" Tre whispers to Neomi.

A touch of laughter pulls from tightly pressed lips. Trying to hold in laughter, she hisses, "Gaydar doesn't work like that! It just tells me who is homosexual and who isn't." After forcibly calming herself, Neomi flips her long mane out of her face. "Alright, I can see what my Rift Magic can do on this guy, but it's just 'cause I owe ya. You got it?"

"Thanks Omi! Remember….I can get you that date with Laxus" He smiles at his female companion.

Big eyes roll. Withdrawing her revolver one more, Neomi trains it on the wyvern. "You'd better shut your filthy mouth unless you want this gun pointed at you," she taunts. After a slow intake of breath, Neomi whispers, "Here goes nothing."

Lining up her sights, Neomi directs the barrel of the gun on the wyvern. Cage, cage, cage. Hold it in a cage, she chants inside of her mind. Slightly sharp, ivory teeth press down onto her bottom lip, and when Neomi feels something shifting inside of herself, she clings to it. The hands of her soul grip her tight as she focuses. A pink tongue comes to sweep across her lips, and when she feels like she's got everything right where it needs to be, Neomi snaps, "Rift Mage's Prison Cell!"

The bullet thrusts forward after the squeezing of a slender finger against a cold, metal trigger. Teeth sink down hard into Neomi's lip as she prays that this will work, and seconds before the bullet hits the wyvern, it explodes. Much like before, a massive portal opens up. Shadowy arms stretch out to grab onto the wyvern. Claw-like lengths drag it into the darkness, sucking it up like a vampire starved for blood. As six pairs of eyes widen from magic never seen before, the tail of the beast slithers right where Neomi wanted it to be.

"Huh… That was… easier than… expected…"

"Is it bad that my first thought was 'pregnancy cravings are weird'?" The brunet says casually, referencing the way the portal devoured the unconscious creature. "Am I weird for thinking that?" Tre asks with a very obvious deadpan.

Laxus shrugs out of the corner of Trevet's eyes. He replies, "Na. I was thinking more along the lines of Evergreen going on a sugar binge when the month gets late. What kind of magic is that exactly?"

"It's Rift Magic! Or….at least…..that's what I called it" The redhead chirps as she makes wide hand gestures in arcing motions.

Bursting into the conversation, Evergreen howls, "That's not anywhere close to funny, Laxus! You take that back, and you take it back right now!"

Bickslow snickers, "Aw, but Eva, you know he's telling the truth. Don't get mad when someone's honest."

"Honest!" she shrieks. "Hilarious coming from you. Really! What's honest about Laxus not telling us he had a little brother? Explain me that much."

"Getting really bad vibes from specky over there. I'mma just back away…." Trevet says as he slowly backs away from Ever and towards Laxus.

Neomi's hand came to her mouth to hide her grin, and she bowed just a bit to greet the people who's job she'd taken. "How about we start from the top? Eh, Tre? My name's Neomi. It's nice to meet all of you."

"Nice to meet you all, the name's Trevet Umbridge-Dreyar" The brunet smiles brightly "And Laxus, she wants the D"

Abruptly, Trevet's body is thrown into a tree trunk by the ejection of Neomi's metal wings. "Oh, dear me. Premature ejaculation of my wings. Oh, but you must be accustomed to something like that. Huh, Tre?"

"I fucking hate those wings! And no, but you'd be all too familiar with shoving men away wouldn't you?" Tre smirks.

Not offended in the least, Neomi tosses long locks over her shoulder. Making an adorable pose with her extended wings, she chimes, "Oh, you're just jealous that you aren't half as cute as me in these wings. As for the men it's not as if it matters because the only reason I'm here right now is because my roommate has me stoned out of my ever lovin' mind."

"Stoned?" Laxus wonders, cocking his head to the side.

Trevet walks over, wrapping his arms around Omi's waist and patting her head "You're cute Neomi, no doubt about that" He smiles "Cute indeed" After releasing the snickering Neomi, he adds, "Yeah, Neomi came to Fiore through a portal. She thinks that she's having one big hallucination where she came here from the sky. I keep trying to tell her that's not what's going on, but she thinks that she's high." He shrugs in defeat.

Tilting his head, Freed approaches. He comes closer towards Neomi at the same time that Bickslow states, "Girl, I've seen stoned, and you're eyes aren't even slightly red. You're completely sober. I would know."

A slender hand reaches up to silence his comrade, and Freed explains, "I've read about this. It only happens once a few years, but there are certain mages that were born in the wrong universe. They can activate different portals to send themselves home." He looks to a confused Neomi then adds, "I'm Freed by the way."

"As Hiro Mashima as that sounds, I'm not buying it, and as for the state of my eyes, I wouldn't think that I would imagine myself to have red eyes when I was hallucinating. So, are we going to skip introductions because we really seem to keep getting sidetracked. I mean, it's not like I don't already know all of your names, but even so. I was trying not to seem creepy."

"You know our names?" Laxus wonders.

"Of course! Visor boy over there is Bickslow. The woman standing beside you is Evergreen. I write fan fiction for the Fairy Tail manga. I have to know these things."

"This manga thing is like comic books but from somewhere called Japan" Tre adds.

Freed nods his green head. "Of course. I need to do more research, but I think that I know what's going on here. If we were to meet with Levy, we might be able to get you back to your home plane."

Neomi rolled her eyes. "Thing is, Freed, even if you're right, the last place that I want to go back to is that trash heap that I used to live in. So, how about we all just get right back on the Hallucination Train and chug-a-lug on over to Magnolia so I can enjoy this before I sober up."

"Yeah. And I'd like to see Gramps for the first time in freaking forever" The brunet says as he begins to march in the direction of Magnolia….

* * *

Thanks for reading! Remember to Favourite, Follow and Review as well as check out **AdamineTerra**, the talented woman I'm writing this with!


	2. Meet the Faeries

**A Rift Between Worlds**

* * *

**We don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Tre, Omi, Laxus and the Raijinshuu have made their way into the town of Magnolia and are now currently talking amongst themselves as they make their way to Fairy Tail.

Neomi looks all around her as they enter the town of Magnolia. Moonlight trickles over the front facades of buildings, and she has to smile to herself as she walks side by side with her favorite comic book characters. Even though she's with characters that she admires, she can't help but be astounded at how different she imagines the animated world in her mind.

Yes, the basics of the animated and drawn version are the same, but after having a serious mind trip, Neomi finds everything to be so much more surreal. Her eyes take in the style of buildings that she would definitely describe as European. All of the styles were there.

Neomi saw Stick Styled houses decorated with scrollwork. The roofs were adorned with red and brown shingles. Gambrel roofs and steep pitches abounded along either side of a cobblestone street.

Every step that she took was uneven because of the many bumps and ridges of the stone beneath her, and beside her came wooden ferry boats carting sleepy workers. Water licked the sides of a stone bridge, and Neomi suddenly found herself mirroring the famous Lucy Heartfilia when she leapt atop the retaining wall to step one foot in front of the other beside the waterway.

"There it is" The brunet says as he points to the building coming into view "Fairy Tail's guildhall" He gestures towards the small, windmill-decorated bar when they reach the outskirts of town. "It's not exactly what I… expected…" Amber eyes shift towards the taller Dreyar.

"I'm sure you heard about what happened on Tenrou by now," Laxus intones without much of a shift in the firm set of his lips.

"The Seven Year Freeze when the guild was on Tenrou," Neomi filled in. She slipped her hands into her back pockets then shifted towards surprised faces. "Dude, I'm up to date on all of the arcs. If you're still in the little guild, that means we're either going to be attacked by the Zentopia church or this is the X791 arc."

"Zentopia?" Laxus and Tre mouth at the same time. The brothers appear to share a confused look, but Neomi doesn't worry about it.

Instead, she grins at the guild. "Best. Hallucination. Ever."

Getting his wits back about himself, Laxus takes a step around the strange, woman. He places his large palm on the wooden door of the miniscule guild. As he pushes it open, he explains, "Gramps is going to freak out when he sees you."

A shrug is Laxus's reply. "Hey, I'm a much more exciting person than you are. Is it really so hard to believe that he wouldn't spazz?" Tre mentions in all confidence.

Hissing out a breath from faintly smiling lips, Laxus opens the door up fully. As soon as he does, Neomi bites hard on her bottom lip to suppress an internal squeal. This may be a hallucination, but I am so freaking ecstatic right now, she squeaks in her mind.

Her hands clench tight at her sides, and she watches heads turn as she enters the guild with Tre, Laxus, and the Raijinshuu. Her heart feels like it's pumping hard in her chest. It's not like she can hold down the excitement even though she knows none of it's real. Any anime or manga freak would love to have such a realistic hallucination, and Neomi was just lucky enough to be one of them. So far, she definitely didn't want to sober up any time soon.

Eagerly, her eyes scan around the tiny guild hall. True to Fairy Tail style, it was all wooden. Wooden bar, wooden chairs, wooden floors, and wooden tables. The only things that weren't made of the material were glass bottles and the metal rings that went around kegs and beer mugs. Well, those things and the sentient characters bopping around in the guild.

Still, from the looks of things most people are out. Jobs appear just as sparse on the job board as the amount of mages in the guild. Team Natsu isn't in. Elfman and Lisanna aren't sitting at the bar or any of the tables. Juvia isn't around, and neither is Gajeel. The only members that she sees are Levy, the McGarden cheer crew, Laki, Naab—blankly staring at the vacant corkboard—, Max, Mirajane, and Kinana. She doesn't see Gildarts or Master Makarov as she walks through.

."Found two newbies, Laxus?" Mirajane wonders when she looks up from serving Levy a strawberry smoothie. Astoundingly, Mirajane is more beautiful in Neomi's hallucination versus Mashima's version of her. She still has large breasts, a slim waist, and an hourglass figure. But, her features are more defined. This version of Mira has voluptuous waves that cradle her heart shaped face. Her eyes are the blue of the sky and upsweeping lashes fan around large, round eyes. Plumps lips are upturned into a gentle smile, and Neomi takes notice of her typical maroon and pink dress.

"Hardly. This is Trevet Umbridge, and the girl is Neomi." The blonde mage gestures to a starstruck Neomi then a confidently smirking Tre.

"Neomi Sumer actually. You're the Sorcerer Weekly model, Mirajane Strauss?" she wonders to the ivory haired Take Over Mage, amazed that such an adorable face could turn demonic at just the summoning of her magic. The misleading visage was more frightening than seeing the demon in her true form. Demons aren't so scary when they're the beasts you expect them to appear as.

"Ah, you're a reader of the magazine? I bet you know all of our names. Jason's been covering our disappearance for some time now. I think he's interviewed the entire guild to help put us back in the spotlight," she explains with that endearing grin in place.

"The name's actually Trevet Umbridge-Dreyar, I'm Laxus' little brother or….not so little brother now. There used to be 11 years between the two of us, now there's only 4" The brunet adds in with a smile as bright as one-thousand suns, his straight and pearly white teeth in full view.

Blue eyes shift from one mage to another. Mira looks from Trevet then to Laxus before going right back to Trevet. "Laxus's… little brother…"

Her questioning glances are interrupted easily when Makarov Dreyar slips into the building. His feet move easily at first with his approach, but then the steps change. They grow slower and slow before Makarov breaths, "Tre?"

"Hey gramps, how have you been doing recently?" The brunet smiles at his grandfather, his face filled with joy.

The entire guild seems to shift as Makarov makes a headlong dash towards his newest grandson. He looks to be positively elated until a massive fist comes to squash Trevet flat to the wooden floor. "Where the hell have you been hiding this entire time, brat? I've been worried sick about you! Haven't heard from you in ages!"

"Jeez gramps! Sorry! I was travelling to come and meet y'all, but I got a little sidetracked with getting the money for mom's medicine" Tre says solemnly. The brunet's mind flashes back to a sickly Ariah Umbridge, bedridden and in poor health. Her long brown hair had once framed her deathly pale and thin face. It was by his mother's bed that Trevet swore to protect those he cared about. Eventually, he saved up enough money to treat his darling mother. Seeing her return to her regular self brought a great smile to her youngest son's face, and she had told him not to worry about her anymore—to go off on a journey on his own to Fairy Tail. Thus, here he was.

A sudden hand clamped down on Trevet's shoulder, and the male was whisked around to look Laxus dead straight in the face. Brows rose at the open intimacy of the conversation, and Neomi felt her lips parting at the mention of one of the many elusive Dreyar women.

"She's still…" Laxus's grey eyes peer deeply within amber orbs identical to the ones his mother bore, and he waits for an answer he already knows.

"Alive. Mom is still alive. She was sick but she's okay now. I got the money for medicine and now she's better. She's living happily" Trevet smiles at his older brother.

Laxus didn't look convinced. He held his brother's eyes for just a moment longer until Makarov broke in with "Well, if that's the case we shouldn't be letting family matters ruin the moment. Ariah's in good health. Trevet's finally back. This is a reason to celebrate!"

Even though Makarov began to haul Tre towards the bar where Mirajane and Kinana had returned, Laxus kept his spot on the wooden floor. Trevet could see Neomi glancing up at him through her thick, ebony lashes, and he pretended not to be eavesdropping when she asked, "You okay?"

Grey eyes look down at Neomi like Laxus is surprised she's still around. "Fine," he growls out.

Shrugging shoulders went up then down, and Neomi strolls to the bar. From what little she knew about Laxus from anime and manga, he was far from a sharer. She knew she'd be wasting her time if she tried to get out any details. So, sneaking information from Trevet it was.

"So...gramps….it's been a while….anything you wanna tell me...maybe Grand Magic Games related..?" The brunet says.

"Grand Magic… What are you talking about, Tre?" Makarov wonders as he sends a mug of ale sliding down the counter and to his grandson.

"The Grand Magic Games gramps, you can't tell me you haven't heard of it" Tre deadpans as he takes a swig of his ale whilst glancing at Mirajane.

"Macao mentioned it to me, but he didn't exactly go in too much depth."

Bopping into the conversation, Neomi makes her presence known. "It's a large tourney where guilds get together to decide who the biggest badass is in Fiore. The tournament is held in Crocus, and Sabertooth has been winning it ever since it started. Oh, there's also the fact that Fairy Tail has come in dead last so many times that they've turned into the laughing stock of Fiore, but that's going to change real soon. Eh, Makarov?" she snickers, flashing a pearly grin.

"And, you are?"

"Neomi Sumer. I'm a foreigner, but I know more about Fiore than most people in Fiore know about the kingdom. Also, I'm traveling with this guy until I get stronger in my magical abilities," she proclaims to the befuddled elder mage.

"Yeah. She fell onto me. Literally. And now we travel together, funny how the world is" Trevet shrugs as he takes another swig of his ale "She's odd. But she's good company" He adds.

"Are you good 'company' Neomi?" The gray-haired guildmaster grins perversely.

"Come on gramps! Get your head out of the gutter!" Tre exclaims with a slight blush dusting his cheeks. A dark brown head thumps hard against the bar in frustration.

"Can't an old man have some fun once in a while?" Makarov smirks at his second grandchild. He pats the young man playfully on the back whilst taking a long drink of his alcoholic beverage.

"Sure. Just don't be a damned pervert about it!" Tre exclaims and slams his hands onto the bar in mock rage.

"Alright brat, calm down" The master chuckles at his aggravated grandson.

"If you stop being a perv I will" The brunet glares.

"I'm not promising anything" Makarov smirks.

"Ugh, you!" Trevet laughs at the perverseness of his grandfather.

A disturbance at the doors draws everyone's attention. Team Natsu are entering, gigantic grins plastering their faces as they stride through the guildhall.

"Welcome back! I trust your job went well?" Mirajane smiles at the group.

"We lost half of our reward because of Natsu!" Gray growls.

"You wanna go Ice Princess?!" The pink-haired dragonslayer shouts at Gray, squaring up to the Ice-Make Mage.

"Bring it on squinty eyes!" The raven-haired teen snaps.

"Boys, do I hear fighting?" The intimidating red-head says as she places her hands on the two male's shoulders.

The aura around the two morphs into one of friendship, rather than rivalry. Gray and Natsu envelop each other in a friendly hug, masking their feelings of anger from the red-headed ringmistress Erza.

"N-No! Not at all Erza!" The pink-haired dragonslayer yelps as he smothers his raven-haired friend in a hug.

"Just two friends sharing a friendly hug, right bud?" Gray says.

"Darn right good buddy" Natsu replies.

Neomi snickers as images flash in her mind of those two acting all friendly in front of Erza throughout nearly all of the series. Unbeknowst to her, Omi had been blocking the path to the job selection board, causing the resident green-haired Dark Ecriture mage to bump into her. The red-head feels her face heat up and heart pick up speed when she turns slightly to come face-to-face with Mr. Freed Justine. Some part of her felt like she just wasn't going to get used to talking and hanging out with her favorite manga characters. Even so, she takes an easy step away to watch Freed examine the board.

"Excuse me" The green-haired man says as he walks past a blushing Neomi.

A gloved hand comes up to pull her aviator hat from her head. Long auburn locks stream down Neomi's face before coming to a stop at the middle of the back. While she tousles the wavy locks about her head, she wonders, "Going out on another job already?"

"Yes, the incident on Tenrou wound up putting several of us in debt because we weren't here to pay for our housing. I recently had to repurchase a townhouse since my old apartment was sold to another tenant," he explains with studious, blue eyes checking out the variety of jobs on the board.

Neomi remembers how vacant the board had been when Fairy Tail had returned from Tenrou, but this was ridiculous. Fairy Tail was the best guild around now that everyone was back. The sight of such a barren board was an insult to Neomi. Pursing her pouty lips, she asks, "Are you going solo or with the Raijinshuu and Master Laxus?"

A slight smile curls the man's lips, and he glances towards Neomi. "You call him 'Master' as well?"

As soon as their eyes lock, Neomi watches curiously as Freed takes in the sight of her. Earlier, the mage didn't seem to give her so much as a passing glance. He had been far too concerned with the likes of his master. Now, though, Neomi took note of slight rose inching up a pale throat. Freed had a Laxus complex and Neomi was covered better than any of the other females in the guild. There was no reason for him to be flushing at the sight of her. Right?

Ignoring it, she replies, "Yup! Where I'm from Laxus is quite the stud muffin with the ladies."

Tre overhears Omi and Freed's conversation and turns to his brother with a mischievous smirk, "Really Laxus? Are you a 'stud muffin' with the ladies?"

Grey eyes narrow at the same time that a blonde brow cocks upwards. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm too busy to worry about what any girls think of me," he grumbles, pulling a beer to his firm lips.

"You're really boring sometimes, chillax sometime. It'll do your health wonders" The brown-haired Dreyar says "Isn't that right gramps?"

"Sure is, Tre. Laxus could learn a thing or two from you. You have a beautiful companion, and you love your comrades. If I could teach Laxus to be so laidback, the world would probably collapse in on itself," Makarov snickers before setting down his empty mug. He leans closer towards the youngest Dreyar to ask, "So, are the two of you planning on joining the guild?"

"You're right there gramps, I'm going to join up!" Trevet grins.

"And what of you, Ms. Neomi? Do you plan to join Fairy Tail?" Makarov wonders. His body is arched slightly back. A hint of a grin teases his features.

Blue eyes turn perfectly circular as Neomi blinks towards the guild master of Fairy Tail. "Me?" she questions, gesturing to herself. "Why… I don't even know how to control my magic. I couldn't get anything done in a guild. I'm just here because Tre agreed to travel with me."

"Fairy Tail's about learning and having people who support and care about you, ain't that so gramps?" Trevet smiles.

Makarov's head bobs in agreement. "It is, but if you're still not sure of yourself, you could try going on a job with someone who's already a member. Freed's looking at the board. Why not team up with him? If that's fine with you, Freed."

The green haired mage shifted from his position. His gentle smile caresses his face as he inclines his head. "That would be fine by me. Neomi's already helped us out in a pinch."

"Y-You... would really let me tag along?" she wonders. "What if I blow something up?"

"Then, you'd be acting like a real Fairy Tail mage," Laxus intones with a droll expression on his serious face.

Even though Makarov didn't look like he wanted to agree, he did. "This is true. Trevet, how about you go with Neomi and Freed as well? You could gather a small group to go on a test mission."

"Sure. Can I just pick random people?" The brunet asks curiously.

"Just one and only if they agree to go. Depending on the team, I may let you take an S Class mission," Makarov mentions, smiling at an obviously nervous Neomi.

"Alright, how about….Erza or Gray?" Tre says.

"Go ask them then. I'm not babysitting them. They can make their own decisions," Makarov howls in glee, eager that he'd been getting a new Dreyar for the guild.

"Erza or Gray…" Laxus mentions with a shake of his head. "And, Neomi was worried about her blowing something up. Freed, you think you can handle this?"

"Laxus, rest assured that I will make sure everything runs smoothly."

From the other end of the bar Bickslow snickers, "Yeah. Nothing's going to run smoothly with that group."

Evergreen sighs, "No joke."

"Bitch please, I'll show you how a Dreyar handles things" Tre smirks, standing tall and spreading his arms for added effect.

Blue eyes roll. Looking to the Raijinshuu, Laxus, and Makarov, she exasperates, "We're all going to die. I know it!"

"Have faith retainers! The better Dreyar brother has arrived!" Tre smirks as he bounds over to Team Natsu's table "Gray! Erza! Which one of you would like to join our team for this mission?"

Neomi mentally winces at the destruction she knows will unfold with either one of those mages. Quietly, she whispers, "Why couldn't he have asked Levy or Gajeel… or Wendy or Lucy."

"I'll go I guess" Gray shrugs as he stands up.

"Great! Thanks" Trevet smiles.

"Oh Gray-sama! Juvia must come to if her darling Gray-sama is going too!" a blue-haired woman exclaims.

"The more the merrier! Welcome on board" The brunet smiles.

"You!" Juvia points at an unprepared Neomi "Stay away from Juvia's Gray-sama, Love Rival" She glares.

Raising her hands up in mock surrender, Neomi snickers, "Sorry, Juvia. I only go for guys that wear clothes on a regular basis."

Bickslow laughs, "Ha! Finally! Someone said it! A girl finally said it! The Ice Stripper ain't got shit!"

"So true, my brother," Neomi snickers back, giving the Seith Mage of Fairy Tail a toothy grin.

"Picked a job yet, Freed my man?" Tre asks the Dark Ecriture mage.

"Not exactly… The board's rather barren," Freed mentions in a low voice. It was apparent that he wasn't sure how on Earthland this upbeat fellow was in any way, shape, or form related to his Master Laxus. "Ms. Sumer, do you see anything here that strikes you?"

Neomi lifted her head from her mischievous conversation with Bickslow and turns to face Freed. "Boogey man do what?"

"Uh… What?"

"Ha. Nothing. Nothing. What did you ask me?"

"I asked if there's any particular job you'd want to take part in?" he repeated, smiling at the much calmer mage at the job board.

Neomi steps up to the plate. She puts her hand on her hand as she leans towards the board. Just out of the corner of her eye, she sees Nab staring blankly at the barren jobs. "Well…. how about this one?"

Freed reaches over to look at the job Neomi chose. It wasn't S Class, but it didn't look to be the easiest of missions. He reads, "Bandits currently raiding an archeological dig in the outskirts of Kliene. Reward is 50,000 jewel if the camp can be cleared three days after the arrival of the mages. Meet the governor of Greater Minor for details."

Easily, Neomi calculated, "50,000 jewel would be $5,000 where I'm from. Let's see... There's you, me, Trevet, Juvia, and Gray. That's an even thousand for each of us. Will that be enough to pay off your debt once you subtract daily expenses?"

Grinning, Freed nodded. He was about to open his mouth to say something until Trevet interrupted.

"Oh yeah, gramps, me and Neomi need a place to crash, preferably with separate beds" The brunet says, getting serious "Because it's getting late and we have nowhere to stay"

Erza piped up, "I could arrange for Neomi to stay in Fairy Hills. There's an empty room no one's claimed, and she can pay me for rent whenever she has it."

"And what about me?" Tre asks.

"Hey Lushy, don't you have a spare room?" Happy chimes.

"I have a spare room Tre, stay with your old grandpa" Makarov says.

"Really gramps? Thanks!" The brunet smiles "Anyway, back to our regularly scheduled programming"

"Well, if that's all settled, isn't it time for the guild to close out for the night?" Mirajane wonders, her sing-song voice coming from seemingly nowhere.

Makarov's eyes check out the guild. Most of everyone has already departed. A few of the nosey brats were still here and trying to get a grab at just who Trevet and Neomi were, but Nab had somehow pried himself from the job board. Laki and Kinana had already left. The only ones still around were Team Natsu, the newcomers, Juvia, Mira, Laxus, and the Raijinshuu. With a nod Makarov mentions, "I suppose that would be the best idea. Come on, Trevet. Let's head out."

"Sure gramps, see y'all tomorrow!" Tre yells as he and Makarov head out of the guildhall.

"He just… He just left me like that…" Neomi murmurs as she watches Trevet leave her all alone around people she only knows from manga and anime. Her blue eyes widen, and her lips part just the faintest amount.

The sound of a barstool screeching across the wooden floors catches Neomi, and she sees Laxus getting up to grab his coat. Slinging it dramatically around his shoulders, Laxus mentions, "That's Trevet. He has the attention span of a cockroach. I bet he didn't tell you where Fairy Hills was either. Did he?"

As if by magic, Tre comes flying back through the doors of the guild, slaps Laxus and slings Neomi over his shoulder Viking-style before runing out again.

Fists slam down on Trevet's back, and he narrowly misses a steel toed boot to the face when she squeals, "Put me down, you overgrown idiot!"

Tre sprints through the streets of Magnolia before putting Omi down at the entrance of Fairy Hills. "At least I do things for the people I care about, unlike Laxus" He says solemnly.

Clucking her tongue against the roof of her mouth, Neomi states, "Uh-huh. That's why you left me at the guild. Eh? I had the distinct feeling I was going to be escorted by the better looking Dreyar at the precise moment your ass came barging up in there like a bat outta hell."

Trevet pulls Omi close to his chest, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her head before muttering, "I'm sorry for leaving you Neomi"

Flattening her palms on his chest, she arches a brow at the sudden change in attitude. "Yo, dude. It ain't that big a deal. No need to get all tear jerky on me. Besides, I don't get it. You and your brother don't seem like the best of buds. What's up with that?"

"H-He abandoned me and mom for that sick son of a bitch we call a father" The brunet's voice trembles slightly as he tells the redhead this.

Still confused by his dramatic mood swings. Neomi pulls away from Trevet. Hands move to her hips, and she mentions, "Ya know. I don't really understand how I got here or what version of Fairy Tail this is, but you can't keep holding a grudge over your brother forever. Yeah, he left you and your mom to stay with his father. But, neither one of you turned out bad. Besides, Laxus is with Makarov. It's not like he's with Ivan. Also, there's the simple fact that Ivan doesn't give a damn about Laxus. He shoved a lacrima in the boy's eye and in the GMG he's going to ask for it back. Why? Because it was expensive. Ivan's the bad guy here. Not Laxus. Go easy on him. Or, at least try to… He's the only brother you have."

"That bastard did what?!" Tre snaps.

"Which part? The lacrima or the demanding it back. Because that last part hasn't happened yet."

"Jamming a fucking lacrima into Laxus' eye. Damn prick! I'mma get gramps to put me on the team so I can whoop his ass to kingdom come" The brunet growls.

Face palming, Neomi looks up at Trevet. "Have you not seen the big ass scar running down Lightning Boy's face? Also, there's the fact that Laxus wasn't raised by a lightning dragon. He couldn't know Lightning Dragon Slayer magic any other way." Reaching up to flick Trevet between the eyes, she mentions, "Hmm. It's not hollow, so I'm guessing that there is a brain in there."

"I don't understand the concepts of being a dragonslayer. All I know is that he's incredibly powerful" Tre says as if it's the most obvious thing ever.

Neomi nods her head slowly. She puts two hands on Trevet's shoulders and spins him until he's facing the road back to the heart of Magnolia. "You've had a long day. Go to your Gramps' house and catch some sleep. We need to get to the guild early tomorrow morning, and I'm not going to put up with the Walking Dead Fairy Tail edition."

"Alright Alright, goodnight Omi" He says as he walks off towards the center of town, waving his hand behind him.

As Neomi tosses her own hand up in goodbye, she catches sight of Erza walking up the trail. "Well, let's see what Fairy Hills looks like when I'm stoned," she mutters to no one in particular.

* * *

Trevet finally finds his grandfather standing outside of a large, imposing manor whilst whistling a tune. The brunet sheepishly approaches his impatient-looking grandfather and says, "Hey gramps"

"Did you show Neomi the way to the dorm like I asked?" he wonders. A silver brow rises in question, and he turns to unlock a large, wooden front door.

"I did. Well, I fireman's lifted her and carried her there to be more precise" The brunet rubs the back of his neck bashfully.

"And, you're sure that you don't fancy her just the littlest bit?" Makarov taunts when he crosses the threshold into the main foyer. Much like Makarov himself, this house wasn't the most arresting. It was rather quaint in design and structure, similar to the guild if anything. Stone, wood, brick. They all came to create the house Trevet once visited ages back.

"No gramps, she's like a sister to me" Tre smiles as he remembers fond memories of visiting gramps in Magnolia when the Dreyar's were still together.

"If she's like a sister, then you must have known her for a while now," Makarov states. He tosses a pair of keys onto a coffee table in the living room of the house before heading up a set of stairs that led to the bedrooms.

Following his grandfather, Tre replies, "Yeah". After a few moments of silence, he continues the conversation with, "Is that barmaid single?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me that. That barmaid isn't your regular fare, Trevet. I have to ask you to tread lightly with lovely Mirajane. She's no damsel in distress," Makarov snickers. He steps in front of a door. Turning the knob, he opens it up for his grandson. "This used to be the room Ariah stayed in before they…" His eyes look up to judge Trevet's reaction.

"...split up, I know" Tre says glumly, sitting on the bed "I'll be sure to get well acquainted with Ms. Mirajane" He says with a bob of his head.

"Just remember that she's not like your normal girls." Makarov crosses his arms over his chest and looks to his grandson. After debating on just how to ask the question that had been banging around in his skull ever since seeing Tre, he finally asks, "What's your real reason for coming back to Magnolia, Trevet. I know it's bigger than just wanting to join the guild."

"I wanted to be there for Laxus, since I wasn't there to support him during his torturous years under the 'care' of the man whose seed spawned us" Tre says glumly.

"He still resents me for that… You know, kicking Ivan out of the guild… I don't know when that boy will see the truth about his father. I did what was best for the guild. I'm not surprised that Ariah disappeared not too long after that either. She was always faint in the guild when their marriage starting falling out, but then she left without a word."

"He was a horrid, wretched man. My brother is delusional, that's why he doesn't believe and despises the best man in his life. Grandpa, you may be our father's father, but you're the closest thing to a dad we've got, thank you" Trevet smiles.

"If only Laxus would open up to that a little more… He's gotten better, but I still am not sure what to do with the brat." Makarov moves from his leaning position against the wall to take one of the seats in the averagely sized bedroom. "So, tell me how Ariah has been. Do you think she'll move back to Magnolia if you join the guild?"

"Mom's gotten over her sickness and is living perfectly fine alone. She'll probably move back to Magnolia once I join" The brunet confirms his grandfather's thoughts.

Makarov nods his head. Tossing a hand up, he replies, "Well, get some sleep, brat. You've assembled the most ramshackle team I've seen in a while. I'm eager to see how you do on your job. Also, I'll have Mira get your guild mark on you in the morning."

"Isn't that what Precht called your team?" Trevet smirks "Night gramps" He says. As he rests his head against the soft pillows, a sudden thought crosses his mind.

I wonder how Omi is doing.

* * *

"And, this is your room," Erza explains as she opens up a wooden door.

Neomi's eyes widen at the very feminine room. It was… pink… Very… pink… The wallpaper that covered up the gypsum board walls was pink trimmed in pale rose. Beautiful hardwood floors were horribly taken over by a massive pink rug shaped like a rose, and as Neomi slipped out of her wood, metal, and canvas wings she caught glance of a vanity shaped like a heart. Tacky was one word that Neomi didn't think could handle this amount of red tint. She felt like Erza had just opened up a door into a prepubescent teen's princess dream. Even the bed in the room was a massive, pink blurp in Neomi's vision.

"Who did the decorating?" Neomi asks, curious as to just who in the guild had a pink complex with the same ferocity as Freed had his Laxus complex.

"The girl who used to live here was a member of Fairy Tail before the S Class exams on Tenrou. She left when the guild stopped being popular," Erza explains with an almost apologetic gleam in her big eyes.

A petite bluenette walks down the hall just as Neomi asks, "What was her name?"

Levy replies with, whilst spooking Erza and Neomi, "Her name was Jenny Realight"

"J-Jenny was in Fairy Tail?" Neomi stammers, wishing she had her manga for a reference.

"Yeah. She modeled with Mirajane. That was where the rivalry started," Levy explains. She takes an easy step into the apartment. "Has Erza given you the full tour?"

"Of course, you have no idea how bad I want to hop into that massive bath right now. It looks wonderful," Neomi replies with a grin on her face. That battle she and Tre had with the wyvern had gotten her sweaty and wearing her aviator hat all day hadn't done any justice with her hair.

Levy lifted a towel and small shower bag filled with the essentials of female body care. "Some of us were headed there already. Come on. It'll give you a chance to meet everyone." A dark light shimmers in the girl's eyes. "Also, you can tell us about the new Dreyar."

"Yeah. He seems kinda cute" Cana adds, peeping her head round from the corner.

"Cute," Neomi laughs aloud. "Bahahaha! You've got to be kidding me. Trevet? Cute? The only thing cute about him is his name. Trust me. I know cute, and that ain't it." She pulls her aviator jacket off then tosses it up on a coat hanger. Right beside it, she hangs her hat. "I would love to take a bath with you all, but there are a few problems. One is that I have no sleep clothes. Two is that I have no hair or body products."

"We can get you those" Levy says with a playful hand gesture.

"Ain't cute? Girl what you on? Trevet has Laxus-like looks but his hair, eyes and personality make everything better. He SMILES godammit! Laxus doesn't do that! I ain't into emos" The brown-haired woman says firmly.

Neomi tries to roll her eyes, but then the sudden sight of a very emo Laxus crosses into her mind's eye. Snake bites. Eyeliner. Black skinny jeans. Yes, the whole nine yards. Sudden laughter bubbles up to the forefront of her mouth, and soon enough she blurts, "Mental image much!" Clearing up her guffaws, she adds in, "Alright. Alright. Gimme a sec, and I'll be in there. Who's clothes can I borrow?"

The brunet puts both her hands on the redhead's breasts and squeezes them "You seem about my size, let's see what we can find" Cana smiles as she leads Neomi off.

Not even embarrassed in the slightest, Neomi wonders, "Thirty-two triples?"

"Oh, yeah."

* * *

Meanwhile, Laxus and co. are stepping into the courtyard of Fairy Hills.

"Why are we here again?" Evergreen asks.

"I need to talk to Neomi, but I'm not able to get into Fairy Hills to talk to her because that tyrant, Erza, is in there," Laxus explains. His eyes settle upon the Fairy Hills dormitory. It was the all female dorm at the guild, and some part of Laxus always wonders just why Makarov never made an all male one. Shaking his head, he assumes that it's because the man is just a simple pervert like most of the males in Fairy Tail.

"And, just why do you need to talk to her?" Evergreen asks, still unsure of Laxus's interest in the autumn haired stranger.

"She came with Trevet. I want to know why he's here."

"You can't just be happy that your brother's back in Magnolia?" Bickslow wonders, tilting his shielded face of to the side.

"No, because I'm a moany fuck who can't be happy with anything" Laxus says sarcastically.

Raising his hands up, Bickslow replies, "You said it. Not me. You sure this ain't because you think she's hot. Right? Right?" He bumps Laxus in the ribs with his elbow.

"What's it to you?" The blonde towers over the visor-wearing Seith Mage intimidatingly.

"What?" Freed gasps. "You can't be serious Laxus! Are you being serious?"

"Serious about what?" Laxus turns to his second-in-command.

Slight crimson seems to inch its way up his throat, and Freed turns his head away from his leader. Long, emerald locks flow over his shoulder as he murmurs, "N-nothing…"

Shrugging it off, Laxus turns towards Evergreen. "Do you think that you could get Erza to let us in? Tell her that it's important, about the guild. She'd do anything for the guild."

"I can… try, but don't get mad at me when she says no. Wait here. I'll be back in a second." Evergreen spins on her pink high heels. Her sassy, swaying hips lead towards the front doors of the guild.

"Damn, that ass though. No wonder Elfman stays on her leash," Bickslow murmurs as the brown-haired woman walks away. As soon as they see the doors close under the moonlit sky, he adds, "You sure you don't want to just sneak in there. It'd be easier, and I know how the way."

"Because a guy with green hair, a musclebound badass, and a freaky-ass cosplayer are totally gonna blend right into an ALL GIRLS DORM!" Laxus snaps at the Seith Mage.

A hand pulls Freed closer to him, and Bickslow pinches Freed's chin. "Dude, just look at this face. All we have to do is slap a little make up on him, put him in a dress, and have him make a distraction while we sneak into the rafters. Eh, babies?" His shadowed eyes turn to five totems bopping around his skull. They cheer, "Send in Freed!"

"Freed, you are very girly" The blonde states.

Gasping, Bickslow hisses, "Laxus, you're so rude! He's a lady. Respect him as one!"

"I'm sorry Freed, you're very beautiful" Laxus says as he forces back a laugh.

With a crimson face Freed barks, "Do I not get a say in this?"

Two heads lean in closely, and with one single response, the Rune Mage's fate was sealed. Two masculine voices snickered, "Hell, no."

Evergreen comes out on cue and Bickslow's face morphs into a perverse grin, "Just the woman we're looking for"

Her dainty steps slow as she tilts her head at Bickslow. "What do you mean 'Just the woman we're looking for'?"

Bickslow grabs onto Freed's left arm at the same time that Laxus grabs Freed by the right arm. Thrusting the poor male forward, Bickslow snickers, "Since we already know Erza said no, turn this into a lady!"

"That's not going to be hard" The three other members of the Raijinshuu laugh at the expense of their green-haired comrade.

"I can't believe you," Freed growls out as he's handed over to Evergreen. His grumbling protests grew distant as the guys snickered at each other.

A few minutes later and Freya came walking out of Fairy Hills. Freed Justine turned Drag Queen is quite the sight. His hair tumbles in emerald waves down his pale face. Pink lipstick graces his mouth. Eyelashes jut proudly upwards in long spikes. He is the epitome of an innocent drag queen in a red tunic the color of his typical vest, and a pair of black leggings sink into strappy black heels.

"Voila. Meet Freya Justine. Freed's cousin visiting from overseas," Evergreen announces, dramatically showing Freed off like some kind of commercial advertisement.

"I. Hate. You," Freed snarls with sassy eyes cutting the boys down.

Bickslow's jaw nearly unhinges at just how adorable Freed looks, and Laxus sports an identical expression. Had the two of them not appeared so amazed Freed may have been a tad more irritable. At the moment he just appears flustered.

"Rockin' those clothes girl" Bicks smirks.

"He-I mean, she's actually pretty cute," Laxus snickers, white teeth flashing. "Alright, now, Freed, we need you to just go in and act like the other girls while Bix and I slip in to find Neomi. Can you do this for me?"

Flush spreads across cheeks light dusted in faint blush, and Freed nods his head. "Of course, Laxus. I promise to do this well."

"You better. Now off you go" Laxus smiles.

With a short salute from both Evergreen and Freed, Bickslow narrates, "Commencing Plan Capture the Newbie!" As soon as the two of them disappear into the dormitory, Bickslow turns down a dirt path worn in the yard. "Come on, Laxus. The entry is this way."

"Okay…." The blonde says apprehensively. "How exactly do you even know how to sneak in here?"

Turning to flash fang, Bickslow snickers, "Some stories are better left untold."

"You know what. You're right. Forget I asked."

Bickslow nods. He grabs onto a ledge then hauls a leg over. Once he gets into position, he pats down a wall before finding a loose brick. As soon as he gets his black painted nails around it, he pulls it away. Sure enough, a small lever is revealed. "This is the back entry for any girls that forget their keys," Bickslow explains while hopping into a dark shaft.

"Interesting" Laxus nods.

"Pretty much." His hands caught onto a ladder, but instead of ascending or descending it, the Seith Mage just stretched his body. He reached out to the farthest reaches his arms would go before saying, "Babies, pull that rope down."

The babies obeyed their master's command. One dropped its totem shell. As the wooden doll dropped into Bickslow's extended palm, the spirit slipped inside of the length of rope Laxus couldn't see in the darkness. Soon enough, the shaft was filled with light from a laundry chute. Once the chute was cleaned with light, Bickslow wriggled his body into a hallway.

"You're too good at this. Just how many times do you sneak over here?" Laxus wonders, eyes narrowing at one of the most perverted members of Fairy Tail. "And, why is there a ladder in a laundry chute?"

His answer came in the form of a quirk of full lips then the flash of ivory teeth. "I'm not the only one who's snuck inside of Fairy Hills before. The closet perverts of the guild do it, too. And, to answer your first question, Evergreen asks me to come over here for guy advice on Elfman."

"Evergreen asks for guy advice?"

"Yeah. All she hangs around is guys. Why wouldn't she ask us for advice on a guy? She gets some advice. I get to spy on the girls. It's a win-win situation."

The sound of a door closing grabs Laxus's ears. He snatches onto Bickslow's shoulders to pull the man into the shadows. "Dude, chill. It was the bathroom door," Bickslow responded. To himself he muttered, "Now, where's that attic access… Ah! There it it! Babies, could you get that ladder?"

He turns to his totems. Another one sheds its shell, and the little poltergeist slips towards the attic stairs. Unfolding them for his master and his master's master, the spirit stays within the stairs. After two pairs of feet ascend the stairs, they fold neatly and quietly behind Bickslow.

"Now then… there should be a spot to... Hello! Oi, Laxus, you wanted to see Neomi. Why don't you come over here and see her?" Bickslow snickers. His lips turn into a lecherous grin.

Curious, Laxus walks over to where his friend is laying on his front. Soon enough, Laxus sees just what Bix is beaming at, and honestly, Laxus can understand why.

"I swear to god Bix if you're choking the chicken I'll skin you" The blonde glares.

"What commandment is it in the Guy Code about wanking? Uh… Lemme see. Ah, yeah! Commandment Four. A straight dude shall not wank while in the presence of another straight dude." Bickslow just turns to look down from the peephole. "Ya know, Neomi does have quite the rocking bod."

"Show me" The man says.

Scooting over, Bickslow points Neomi out in the group. Steam runs up her face in the massive, rectangular bath. Foam from the soap shields most of everything from view, but Laxus and Bix get a clean view of large, ample breasts curving to a slender throat. Laxus's grey eyes couldn't help but follow a particularly lucky stream of hairwash as it slips across full, rose pink lips, down the slender column of Neomi's throat, and finally disappearing against the curve of a full breast.

"Damn, baby got back" Bix says as he examines the curvature of Neomi's rear end when she reaches over to grab a washcloth from the edge of the pool.

"Squats," Laxus says simply. "Every woman needs to do squats to get an ass like that." He looks from slim ankles then runs from toned calves, taut thighs, and ends right when foam hides her hips from sight.

"Erza's got quite a figure. Cana too, no wonder you wanted her to strip" Bix snickers.

"I'm a guy. I know what I like." Laxus flops onto his front to look towards Bickslow. "How long do you think this is going to take. Don't get me wrong. I love a naked woman as much as the next guy, but you kind of ruin the moment."

"Anyway, back to your schoolboy crush, what interests you about Neomi?" The Seith Mage asks.

Blonde brows furrow. "Nothing. She's with Trevet, and I need to know why Trevet came to Magnolia. I know that he wants to join the guild, but that can't be it. Something's going to go down. He knows it. Every time he shows up, it's not just for a social visit. Something always happens. I'm hoping to get that information out of his playmate." He looks back to Neomi as if he just can't help it.

Her hands ran through her auburn mane, and when she finished soaping it up, she let loose a guffaw of laughter when Cana made a boob joke. She wasn't like most girls in Fairy Tail. Unexpected groping was usually met with slapping hands and hissing. Neomi just let it happen. Strange girl. Was she gay?

"She should let me touch her like that" Bix grins perversely.

"Sometimes your perversion even gets on my nerves," Laxus mentions. "Then again, in the midst of all these women, you're staring at Neomi the most. If anyone has a schoolboy crush, it looks like it would be you."

If Bickslow was blushing, Laxus wasn't able to tell. His high collar hid his throat, and that was where his flush always started. Still, it didn't look like he was comfortable with Laxus's accusation.

"New meat. I like new, shiny things, too."

Water sloshs around beneath them, and two pairs of male eyes turn to the girls. Toned arms pull Neomi out from the froth hiding her body. The guys get the eyeful of the century as curves galore are displayed in front of them. When her body is sheathed in a fluffy bathrobe, and her hair is wrapped in a towel hat, Bickslow lets out a low hiss of a complaint.

"Must be going to her room," Laxus mentions. "Do you know the way there?"

"Yeah, follow me" The Seith Mage says, leading his blonde friend down another tunnel.

Laxus quietly follows. The two of them hardly make any sound as they shuffle on hands and knees through the various joists and beams that make up the attic structure of Fairy Hills. When Bickslow makes two knocks down on the ceiling beneath them, Laxus nearly rams headlong into his abruptly stopped body.

"Oi! I know my ass is to die for but back off. I'm waiting for the right girl," Bickslow taunts. He leans his head down before hissing, "Is this the right one, babies?"

"Right one!" a totem cries.

"Neomi's room!" another chants.

"Alright," Bickslow responds. He palms the ceiling before finding something Laxus can't see. After a moment of fuddling around, he howls, "Shit!" Before Laxus can ask what went wrong, he and Bickslow both go tumbling into a downwards spiral towards Neomi herself.

"FUCK!" The blonde yells and hits against something…..soft. Placing his hands down and pushing himself up against the soft object, he finds that he has landed on the curvy redhead known as Neomi Sumer.

The shrill scream coming from Neomi's lips was hastily sealed by Bickslow's hand. "Shut up! I'm too conceited to die, and if you keep that up, Erza's going to take my head!" he hisses. Glancing down at the placement of Laxus's hand against Neomi's bare breast, he grumbles, "Why does Laxus get all the good stuff?"

A hand cracks hard against his skin as naked Neomi rears back to thrust her foot into Laxus's gut. The lightning mage is slammed flat to the bedroom wall, but Neomi doesn't stop there. Bickslow quickly joins his master. Two forearms jam into both of their throats as she snarls, "The fuck are you doing in my room?"

"I-It was an accident I swear!" Bix squeals, fearful for his life.

"Not buying it, Bickslow!" she barks. Her lips part for her to say more, but the sound of footsteps rushing down the hallway stop her. Nabbing Bickslow by his collar, she throws him into an empty closet. "Keep in the closet until I'm ready to hear your coming out story and you!" Her auburn hair flies around when she jabs a finger at Laxus. "Under the bed!" He moved to protest. "Now before I seal you in the same portal I put that wyvern in!"

A hasty "Yes, ma'am" flew from his lips, and in seconds Laxus was rolling under the most sissy looking bed he had ever seen.

Peering at her from underneath the bed ruffle, Laxus watched Neomi kick her dresser. He had no clue what she was doing until Erza burst into the bedroom.

"I heard a scream!" Erza cried out, seeing Neomi wincing on the bedroom floor.

She was gripping a nasty red mark she put there from kicking the dresser. "Yeah. Yeah. I hit the dresser unexpectedly. My gun went off, and I jumped to stop it. Wound up blasting myself into the dresser."

"We're up all night to get lucky" Bix whispers in a sing-song voice.

"What was that?" Erza asked, whipping her head towards Neomi's closet.

"Nothing, Erza. I may have left my Sound Pods on. There's no telling what happens when idiots make technology. Press a button to turn something on then it gets possessed to turn right back on," she mentions. Her naked body rises, and she fakes a limp on her leg. "Sorry I scared you. I'm fine now, though. Really. Can I get dressed in private?"

Bickslow, in a perfect imitation of Neomi's voice, says "Dear Audio Diary. I met Erza today. She's so pretty! I've had a crush on her for a while and I wonder if she likes me back"

"You… have a crush on me?" Erza wonders, looking both endeared and embarrassed.

Not missing a beat, Neomi smiles. "Who wouldn't have a crush on you? You're beautiful. Powerful. And, I'm sure that if Bickslow snuck into my bedroom that you would break his spine in twenty different places. Now, then, I really want to put clothes on, Erza. Could you head out?"

Continuing in the Neomi mimicry, Bickslow continues "And I also met the handsome Bickslow, He's so dreamy! I gave him a blowjob, his dick is so long and thick, he's so sexy! I wonder if he'd like to have a threesome with me and Erza?"

A low growl pulls from Neomi's throat, and she glares at her closet. Slight snickers come from under her bed. She looks about ready to blow until she clucks her tongue against the roof of her mouth, Neomi gets the most sly, foxy grin anyone was to ever grace upon his or her face.

"Erza, dear," Neomi purrs, voice getting low and sultry.

"Y-Yes, Neomi?"

"Could you come here?" Neomi bends her finger in an almost seductive way.

"S-S-Sure," Erza steps a few steps closer.

"Closer." Erza comes in further. "Just a little bit more?" She stands so close to Neomi that they're almost touching. A hand presses lightly on Erza's shoulder, and Neomi whispers, "Erza… I have this… big… secret, and I want you to know about it."

"Does this deal with Bickslow?"

Faking a giggle, Neomi laughs nervously. That nervous laughter is enough to raise the brows of Laxus and Bickslow who listen in eagerly. "Y-Yeah… you see, I really, really do find him handsome… I was wondering… if you could tell me if something I have is creepy or not though. I really do want him to like me, but if he finds this weird it may not work out."

"What is it?" Erza whispers, nervous but interested.

"I made a robot of him… It's really, really lifelike. Could I show it to you?"

"S-sure!"

Neomi beams madly as she opens up her closet door. Soon enough, a startled Bickslow comes tumbling out. "See, Erza!"

"Indeed! It's incredibly lifelike! Can I touch it?" she wonders.

"Of course! I knew you wouldn't find this strange." She pushes Bickslow closer.

Curious Erza punches him in the stomach. "Interesting. The robot sounds just like him!"

Using this as a distraction, Laxus silently slips out from under Neomi's bed and sneaks out of the bedroom before pelting it down the hallway and throwing himself out of an open window.

Neomi's lips quirk at the sight of Laxus's abrupt flee, and she turns to her current victim. "You see, Erza, I make automatons. This one is the best yet. I'm hoping that I can turn them out on the market for big money some day. Would you like to test this one out on the battlefield? He has all the Seith Mage features. Go play with him! He's truly amazing. Best model yet."

The Seith Mage wiggles from Neomi's grasp, making a break for the door and leaping out of the same window Laxus used, his babies lifting him into the sky to make his escape.

"Astounding," Erza breaths. Suiting up into her cheetah print Flight Armor, Erza makes haste. "I'm going to start training with it now!"

Waving a bye to her newest ally, Neomi puts her hands on her hips. She struts nude to the door before stopping completely. Evergreen and a green haired girl Neomi had never seen before are standing in awe in the center of the hallway. "Was that…" Evergreen wonders.

"It was," a Freed-like voice responds.

"Hello, Freed and Evergreen," Neomi purrs from behind her wooden door. "Who's next?"

"I-I'm not Freed, I'm Freya, Freed's foreign cousin" The crossdresser squeals.

"There's one way to prove that," Neomi mentions. With perfect grace, she pulls the door hiding her body. Sure enough, this Freya's face goes from pale to beet red in two point three seconds. Oh, yeah. That was Freed Justine alright. No woman would be that freaked out by another female's naked body.

"Y-You see Neomi, Freya's a lesbian so she gets flustered easily by attractive women such as ourselves" Evergreen explains.

"Tsk. Tsk. Evergreen, I would have never suspected you to be such a big, awful liar. You see, my foster dad was a drag queen. If you want me to find out if that is indeed Freed Justine, I suggest you drop your pants, Freya."

"D-Dr-Drop my p-p-pants!"

"Drop 'em," Neomi demanded of the crossdressing mage. "Or I'll take them off for you." Her brow quirked as she dared.

Hastily, Freed turned heel. "I can't do this anymore! I'm so sorry, Laxus!" he howls. Screaming, Freed leaps from the window to join the rest of the runaway Thunder Tribe.

"Will that be all from the Raijinshuu tonight?" Neomi wonders with a grin on her face.

Evergreen gives the confident mage a wide-eyed stare. Woodenly, she nods.

"Good to hear," comes the pur of Neomi's voice. With a gentle push, she closes her bedroom door on one of the most interesting sleepovers Neomi had ever had. "Hopefully, when I wake up, I'll be back in Memphis," she sighs.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Remember to Favourite, Follow and Review as well as check out **AdamineTerra**, the talented woman I'm writing this with!


	3. The Ragtag Team's Job Begins!

**A Rift Between Worlds**

* * *

**We don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

Our favourite brunet's eyes slowly open as he awakens. Sitting up and stretching, Tre changes into an outfit consisting of a long-sleeved black top that hugs his muscles, a pair of dark brown trousers, black boots and a long dark blue coat.

Making his way into the livingroom, he initiates the conversation with his grandfather "Mornin' gramps, are we having breakfast at the guild?" He queries.

"Something tells me that Neomi isn't up yet. Why don't you pick her up from Fairy Hills and meet me there, so she won't be late? Also, you can get Juvia as well," Makarov intones. He picks up his keys then heads towards the foyer. "For some reason, I feel like the Raijinshuu won't be bothering you much during this trip."

"Alright gramps, see you in a while" The brunet waves as he begins his walk towards Fairy Hills.

Even as he keeps an optimistic pace on his way, he can't help but question what his grandfather meant by 'the Raijinshuu won't be bothering you much'. Had something happened while he was knocked out? Did Neomi have problems while she was at Fairy Hills? Well, if it was the latter, then Tre knew he would be the one to clean up house over his new comrade in arms.

Walking up the main path towards the building, Trevet chaps on the door with the back of his hand. In a few seconds he was greeted by a redhead, but it wasn't the one he was looking for.

"Yes?" Erza wonders with suspicion in her voice. "Did Makarov not tell you this is an all girl's dorm?"

"I'm here to pick up Juvia and Neomi" Tre says blankly.

Sudden flush crosses Erza's face, but she opens the door up anyhow. "Come in then. If Master says it's okay, then you can be admitted this once. But, what you may find in Neomi's room might not be what you'd expect." Erza steps through the foyer and towards a set of stairs. Easily enough, she ascends but keeps an eye out to make sure Trevet keeps close behind her. She wasn't going to let him go sight seeing. Not on her watch.

"What do you mean 'not what I'd expect'?" The brunet asks curiously.

Stopping in front of Neomi's door, Erza gulps. "You won't speak a word of this to Master Makarov. Do you hear me? If he knows what Neomi has in her room…"

"What is it?" He asks.

"It's much simpler if you just see it…" Erza takes a moment to suck in a breath of air. After seeming to ready herself, she opens the bedroom door up for Trevet to see… Bickslow.

Tied up to a post on the bed, Neomi sat in front of him. Her lips were upturned into the most sadistic of grins, and she was cleaning her revolver before the Seith Mage. "Tell me, my love. Who is the biggest badass in all the lands?" she wonders to the man.

"Ahem!" Tre clears his throat loudly, drawing Neomi and Bickslow's attention towards him.

Neomi casts her victim a dark yet strangely seductive grin then places her revolver on the dresser she was perched atop. "We'll continue this later on tonight," she mentions to her victim.

A muffled squeak was her answer before Neomi glanced towards Tre. "Hello, Trevet," she purred, sadism still glistening in her blue eyes.

"Umm….what's this?" The brunet asks with a slightly scared look in his eyes, his amber orbs soaking in the scene.

Loading her revolver, Neomi hops off of the dresser. She makes sexy strides over to Bickslow. Pulling a gag from his lips, she pinches his chin. "You see, Trevet, the Raijinshuu infiltrated Fairy Hills last night. Freed was in drag. Bickslow and Laxus were in the rafters. Sadly, those two got away, but Erza brought this one back to me." She scratches Bickslow under the chin. "We've been having fun all night long. Haven't we, Bickslow?"

"Isn't Freed's natural habitat in drag?" Trevet smirks.

Neomi takes a knife from a sheath on her thigh then slices Bickslow free from the bonds on his wrists. As soon as he tries to make a break for it, Omi slips her hands around his shoulders. She rests her head against his while keeping him in a lazy chokehold. "Hmm. Maybe, but this was in order to let the guys get a big enough distraction to sneak into the dormitory. They might have gotten away with it had they not fallen into my bedroom through a secret hole in the ceiling. I think this pervert has met his female match."

"You get intense when you're on a roll, awesome…" Tre grins in awe.

Neomi presses the tips of two fingers against Bickslow's skull like she's holding a gun to his head. "Ya know what they say in video games. Boom! Headshot." Her fingers shift like she's pulling the trigger.

"Shots fired!" The brunet laughs.

"Also, Bickslow said that he would be happy to take Freed's place on this mission. I think his ego took a shot last night. Poor thing." She sighs, "That's another thing I'll have to punish you for. Isn't it?" Bickslow whimpered.

"That's a bit kinky…." Tre mumbles to Erza.

"This is the exact reason I want you to say nothing when you get to the guild. This never happened. Bickslow was never here. Now, do you need me to show you to Juvia?" Erza gives a glance to Neomi.

The female was leaning close to Bickslow. Her plump lips were purring something in his ears, and by the slight trembling wracking Bickslow's body, Erza was positive she did not want to know what they were discussing.

"Y-Yes please! Can we leave now?" Trevet whispers to the redhead.

Neomi releases Bickslow from her clutches then puts her gun in her holster. "Wait up!" she cries as the two mages rush out of the bedroom. Her hands hastily stretch to snag her wings, jacket, and hat. Thanks to the agreement she struck with Bickslow, the items fly on her via his beautiful spirits.

"Okay okay!" The brunet exclaims as he stands still and waits for Omi.

Happily, she walks over towards Erza and Trevet. Bickslow follows close behind like some kind of whipped dog. The smile on her face was of someone who should have been dancing in a field of daisies while wearing a cute summer, sundress. It was not the face of someone who had a Seith Mage on a metaphorical chain while she sported mechanical wings and pinstriped skinny jeans.

"Quite a personality change" Tre claps as he observes his curvy, redheaded friend.

She sings, "Revenge is the most important meal of the day. Serving it up Omi's way!" Spiky lashes bat in the direction of a silent Seith Mage.

"Wow….just wow...you okay Bickslow?" He asks sympathetically.

Clearing his throat, he whispers, "She made me her… bitch…"

"Yup! And, if he does anything that displeases me, I get to workout a fabulous punishment. But, Bixie is a good boy. Aren't you?" She got on tiptoe to scratch him under the chin.

"Woof!" he yelps.

"This is some kinky shit right here" The Gem Mage says.

"Well, if they're going to go sneaking around looking for naked girls, they should at least become our slaves. It's only reasonable," Neomi defends. She skips towards Erza. "Are we almost at Juvia's room? I would love for us to turn Gray into a dog, too."

As the four make their way to Juvia's room, Cana passes by. She's in her regular attire except she's swapped her Capri pants for a pair of Capri short shorts. She drags a finger across Tre's well-sculpted chest in a sultry manner before smirking and saying, "Morning big boy" before walking off, her curvaceous hips swaying as she walks.

Neomi clucks her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "Uh-huh. Someone's getting some noticeable glances. Must be that Dreyar sexuality oozing. Funny how the attractiveness skipped two generations before coming back."

Bickslow smirked, "Are you implying that Master Makarov is not a hot piece of ass?"

"Ewww" Tre gags.

Snickering, Neomi shakes her head. Her eyes glance towards Erza. The Requip Mage appears completely unsure of just how to deal with her current situation. In hopes of getting everything somewhat normal, Neom realizes just where they're standing. "Time to get Juvia," she mentions while rasping her knuckles across the door three times.

Trevet waits with arms crossed. He impatiently taps his black-booted foot against the floor. After a few seconds and the sounds of something skittering about the room, his eyes are graced with the sight of a fully dressed Juvia holding a small doll of Gray in her arms.

"Good morning Juvia, are you ready to get going?" The brunet asks with a bright smile.

"Yes, Juvia is ready. Why are there boys in Fairy Hills? If boys are allowed where is my Gray?" she wonders, looking at Bickslow and Trevet.

"Bickslow is Neomi's dog now and I came on the request of Master Makarov. Neomi suggested you and her make Gray into your dog" Tre sighs in exasperation.

"Love Rival wants me to have Gray as my dog?" Juvia tilts her head at Neomi. Looking her from foot to top of her aviator hat wearing head, Juvia gives a subtle nod of her head. "You've moved down the chart for now, Love Rival. You're no longer Number Two. You're… Love Rival Number Ten."

"I'm assuming Love Rival Number One is Lucy?" Neomi wonders.

Teeth grit, and Juvia hisses, "Blonde bimbo."

"Ya know Juvia, I saw the two of them walking home together last night. Something about Lucy 'taking a ride on Gray's disco stick'." Tre explains.

A hand pulls on the string keeping Neomi's wings under lock. Sure enough, she releases them only to curse, "Damn it! I really need to work on that ejection mechanism. Tch."

Against her original plan, Trevet had actually dodged "Hah! Dodged this time!"

With a yawn Neomi stretches her arms to the sky. Her movement sends her wings flapping forward to slap against gemstone skin. Grinning, she easily retracts the wings. "Good job, Trevet."

"Anyway Juvia, they walked home together and Lucy 'took a ride on Gray's disco stick'." He says plainly.

"NOOO! GRAY-SAMA! DAMNED BLONDE BIMBO, JUVIA'S GOING TO KICK THE BITCH'S ASS!" The blue-haired Rain Woman screeches in clouds begin to darken. Shadows pull deep into the hallway the group stands within.

"Calm down, that never happened Juvia" Neomi says in an attempt to calm the Gray-obsessed woman.

"It didn't? Yay! Gray-sama is still loyal to Juvia!" She exclaims.A shadow crosses over her face as she growls, "But, I'll make sure that bimbo says nothing about my Gray's disco stick."

Tre snickers at the rage of the Rain Woman, hiding his mouth with his left hand.

Clearing her throat, Erza turns to the group. "Well, if that's all, you have to leave. I'll tell Makarov you left for the train. Gray told me he'd meet you at the station. Greater Minor is a half day trip because the tracks don't run through it. You'll be stopping last in Clover Town then go west before you hit the mountains."

"Alright, are we all ready to go?" The brown-haired Dreyar asks with a pinch of curiosity in his voice.

Looking towards Juvia and a lip locked Bickslow, Neomi makes the decision. "I'm good. They look good. Guess that it's time to head out. Eh?"

"Yeah. On the way, I can tell you embarrassing things and stories about Laxus" Tre smirks as the five make their way through the wooden halls of Fairy Hills.

"Embarrassing stories about Laxus?" Juvia wonders, not able to conjure up anything on the topic.

"Mhmm, like why he turns down most girls that ask him out" Trevet adds as they exit the dormitories and head through the streets.

"I feel like this is going to go one of two ways," Neomi intercepts. "Option A would be that some girl broke his heart. Option B would be that Laxus has some kind of issue with himself."

"It's actually neither" The brunet says with a sly grin, attempting to egg the others into asking him.

Taking the bait, Bickslow crosses his arms over his broad chest. "Alright. I'll give. What's the reason?"

"Laxus….bear with me for a second…" Tre says as he stifles laughter "...has a maid-girl fetish"

Neomi shrugs while Juvia's eyes widen and Bickslow snickers. "So, what? That it? Cosplay is the bomb. I'll have you know that the last Comic Con that I went to, I dressed as Cat Girl. Guys that didn't even have fetishes got their meter running."

"It's not just that, Laxus….likes being on the bottom" The brunet says.

Hysterical laughter erupts from Bickslow's lips. "I called it! I so freaking called! I know a masochist when I see one!"

Juvia's face blushes as she breaths, "I wonder which position Gray-sama prefers…"

Face palming, Neomi winces at the reactions around her. "Really, guys? Really?"

"Anyway anyway, there's Gray" Tre says as the raven-haired half-naked man comes into view along with the train station.

A hand lays itself on Juvia's shoulder. Leaning close to the Rain Woman, Bickslow snickers, "How about you go ask Gray what is his prefered position in Kama Sutra?"

"And show off a little cleavage Juvia, Gray seems like the kinda guy who likes that. You seen the way he eyes Lucy's pair?" Trevet nudges the bluenette lightly.

As Juvia struts her way over towards the awaiting Ice Mage, Bickslow comments, "I'm more of an ass man myself."

Two hands shoot out to twist Trevet's and Bickslow's ears. Once she had to hissing in pain mages walking/stumbling behind her, Neomi proclaims, "Alrighty, boys. That's enough perversion for today. How about we start on this train ride?"

"Sure. I'm getting bored anyways" The brunet shrugs, walking off the pain like a champion.

"I'm sure you are," Neomi grumbles back. As the train conductor howls for all passengers to board, she releases the boys. "Good morning, Gray," she greets a slightly confused Ice Mage.

"Morning, Neomi. Where's Freed?"

"Some things happened, and he couldn't make it. He sent Bickslow in his place," Neomi explains. She searches the train and after a second spreads herself out along it. Whipping a magazine out on mechanics, she states, "I'm still not sure that this mission is going to go without something horrible happening."

"I get that feeling too" Trevet says casually whilst lifting his face from an issue of Sorcerer Weekly.

Bickslow takes a spot after Neomi points it out for him. Gray's brows rise even higher at the strange relationship that those two suddenly have. Even so, he goes to take a seat only to have hands clamp down on his bicep. "Gray-sama, we should sit here. Together!"

"Uh…. Sure…." he makes out before being hauled off in a flit of smoking footsteps.

"Bickslow, Gray, gotta a little game we could play to pass the time" Tre says as he looks between the raven-haired man and the visor-wearing man.

"Really now?" Bickslow wonders. A hint of a grin teases the half of his face that is visible, and Neomi's eyes narrow on two of the most perverted males she has yet to ever meet.

"Alright. I'll say the name of a girl, and you say if you'd bang her or not" The brunet smiles "Comprende? Let's start, Erza"

Before any of the guys can get a word out, the two females decide to cut in. Juvia cries, "Juvia doesn't think that she likes this game" at the same time that Neomi protests, "Oi! It ain't fair if the guys are the only ones in the game. Let us in on it." Her eyes cut to Juvia. "Even though we know what her answer will be every time."

"Alright we'll alternate, one question for the ladies and then one for the guys. Got it? Okay, Natsu" The brunet says.

"Hell no! Also, I suggest that we give a reason for why or why not. My reason not is that he probably doesn't even know what his dangly bits are good for," Neomi explains with a smirk playing on her lips.

"Juvia has to say no as well. Natsu is not half as lovely as Juvia's Gray-sama."

"Alright, for the guys, Levy" Tre says.

"No," Bickslow remarks to the utter amazement of the men. "Too cute. I'd feel like I was with my little sister. Sick."

"Yes actually, she's caring and adorable, and her intelligence is a boon too" The Ice Mage says calmly.

"I wouldn't. She's nice and all but Gajeel would tan my hide if I even got close to her" Tre shudders.

Grinning, Neomi states, "Alright. But, what about Lucy? I'd ask a guy, but Juvia will say no to anyone but Gray. Right, Juvia?"

"Neomi is right. Juvia only has eyes for Gray-sama."

"I'd go for Lucy," Gray begins "She's sweet, kind, caring, has a great personality and a good body"

"Bimbo!" Juvia hisses. Her teeth audibly grate against each other as Neomi's eyes widen in fear for the young novelist's life.

Ignoring Juvia's antics, Bickslow agrees, "Hell yeah. Best pair of tits in the guild."

"She is pretty hot and seems like a good person too" Tre adds.

"Alright. Gimme a guy. I don't care who," Neomi responds. She leans from her lounging position, and as soon as the train begins to chug itself way down the tracks, she tucks her magazine into a pocket next to the window.

"Alright, Gray" Bickslow grins. "And, you have to answer honestly. My babies and I will know if you're lying." He gestures towards Neomi's five spiritual sentries.

Eyes narrow in his direction when Neomi feels daggers sinking into her back. Gritting her teeth, Neomi admits, "Yeah, but it would never happen out of respect for Juvia. The only reason is because he has a good body, but the fact that you're always stripping and the fact that you're super moody is a total turn off. I could never date you."

"That's understandable," Gray mentions with a nod of his head.

"Love Rival!" Juvia hisses, inching towards Neomi like she's ready to go in for the kill. She likely would have tossed a leg over the faux leather seat to get to her had Gray not held her hand to cut her off.

"Juvia. Here's an ultimatum; say Gray was either gay or in a relationship/married, who would you date?" The brunet Dreyar asks curiously.

Blue eyes widen as Juvia considers it. "Gray-sama couldn't be gay, but if he was happy with a Love Rival… Juvia does not know who she would be with. No one strikes Juvia but Gray-sama."

"Doesn't Lyon have a thing for you? How about him?" Trevet asks with a slight smile.

"Totally bang!" Neomi cries out. "Just because of the nice hair. I have a thing for guys that spike their hair up. Mohawks are the bomb!"

As if Neomi didn't just proclaim anything, Juvia presses a finger against her bottom lip. "Juvia… finds him attractive, but… Maybe, yes? He is kind to Juvia."

"That means you'd go for me if I took of my visor more, eh Neomi?" Bix asks with a sly grin.

A foxy grin creeps up her face as she checks out the mage. Neomi replies, "Of course, but not just because of the hair. You've got the best shoulders in the bizz."

"So….anyone want more facts about Laxus?" The younger Dreyar sibling asks in order to break the sudden sexual tension in the air.

"You have Laxus facts? Wait. This isn't like that Cat Facts spam that hacked into my lacrima TV. Is it?" Gray wonders, warning in his voice at something strange that must have happened to him a while back.

"No. Wait, what?" The brunet laughs slightly "Cat Facts?"

"Ya know. Just forget about it. All I'm going to say is that someone hacked my TV. I'll leave it at that," Gray replies, narrowing a look at a snickering Neomi. "Did… You! You hacked my TV?"

"Bahahaha! Yes! I did! After the Raijinshuu got kicked out of the dorms, I hacked everyone in Fairy Tail's TVs with Cat Facts! Did you know that the cheetah is one of the fastest land mammals? Did you, Gray?"

"Was there anything about lions being lazy fuckers and lioness's doing everything? Because gramps was talking about that this morning" Tre sighs.

"Of course! Oh and did you know that homosexuality is actually a thing in lions? If Levy was here, I'm sure she would tell you the same thing. She's always reading nonfiction. I'm sure she's come upon the Cat Facts book in the guild."

"Wow. Gay lions" Bix says.

"Indeed. So, Tre, are you going to get on those childhood Laxus stories or what?" Neomi wonders. "'Cause if you're not, I'm going to start reading my magazine again."

"Yeah. Any questions about Laxus before I begin?" The brunet asks.

Adjusting from his perch, Gray states, "Yeah, I've got a question. Why does he always act like someone shoved a stick up his ass? He's the moodiest guy I've ever met."

"It's because he doesn't want to show weakness. As a kid he was a massive scaredycat and all the kids in our hometown mocked him for it" Tre explains "So he toughened up and beat their asses before, like the dick he became, he abandoned mom with that sick psycho from whose seed we were forged"

"I can see that actually," Neomi mentions. "I didn't have the best childhood growing up. I was the girl that cried too much. Next thing I knew I got into all kinds of bad stuff, hung out with the wrong crowd, and became the bad kind of rebel. Failed classes just because I was too busy trying to rebel against the system.

"Yeah and not to mention when Laxus was at gramps' house for the week, I saw that man do unspeakable things to mother" Trevet grits his teeth.

"Abusive household?" Bickslow questions. His eyes find their way to the floor of the train. "Yeah. He told me about some of that. Kind of why we get along so well actually... My family sucked… But, aren't we all just a bunch of misfits in the end? Good family. Bad family. We all grow up to be nothing more than ourselves…"

"I understand you totally Bix, so any more topics for discussion?" The brunet asks.

Stretching his legs out in front of him, Bickslow reclines in his seat. Long arms span the top of the leather pressed against his back. "After that depressing bit, I don't know. What about y'all?" He turns slightly towards the rest of the group.

"Nothing," Gray replies.

"Juvia feels too bad for Tre and Laxus that she can't think of anything to change topics with…"

Neomi reaches to her pocket to withdraw a screw driver. Her eyes settle on some strange gadget instead of even answering. When she realizes that people are waiting for her to say something, she mentions, "The Dreyars are big boys. The last thing I want to do is pity you."

The group's attention is drawn to the Seith Mage, who is currently rifling through his bag for an object. He pulls a large box which Neomi automatically recognizes, as the words 'Cards Against Humanity' are printed onto the front. Except, in this dimension they're called 'Cards Against Fiore'.

"No way," Neomi breaths, setting her newest gadget into her lap. "There is no way that you have a version of 'Cards Against Humanity' in this dimension."

"We do. Now let's play!" Bickslow exclaims as he takes out the white cards, shuffles them and deals them to everyone in hands of sevens.

"Juvia does not know this game. Bickslow, could you explain the rules?" Juvia asks as she gawks at a few of the cards in her hands.

"You choose a card and set it face down in correlation with the black card I read out. Which ever I deem funniest wins. Lets do best of five" The Seith Mage says.

Snickering at his hand, Gray says, "Got it. Let's do this."

"Alright, First one. _ + _ = _" The Seith Mage says. He waits patiently as each person gathers three of their cards. After receiving them all, he states, "Gray Fullbuster + Juvia Lockser = Clothes off, penis in vagina. Bickslow's tiki dolls + Laxus = Basic Human decency. A shot of vodka + piss stained sheets = a hell of a good night in Crocus. And finally, Yaoi fans + Natsu = Sabertooth" The Seith Mage says.

"So, who's the winner?" Neomi wonders with a suggestive raising of her brows.

"Yaoi fans + Natsu = Sabertooth, who put that?" Bix asks curiously.

Gray's hand promptly raises. "This guy!"

The brown-haired Dreyar leans across the table, his hand extended for a high five whilst exclaiming,"Nice one!"

"Aw. Come on. I swore that I had that one," Neomi whines with her competitive personality showing.

Juvia wonders, "Which one was yours?"

"The shot of vodka."

"Alright. Alright. Next hand." Bickslow's eyes scan across his cards. Smiling to himself, he states, "My mom came in and checked the history on my lacrima computer. As soon as she saw _ .com, I was grounded for a month."

"Oh, this one's good," Trevet snickers. He hands over a card at the same time that Juvia places hers down.

"Alright, here we go. Gruvia fanfiction. Pixelated Bukake. Freshly greased Jura Neekis. And finally, Discount Thunder Beads," The Seith Mage says. After drawing a card from the stack, he asks, "Who wants Discounted Thunder Beads?"

Beaming wickedly, Trevet snickers, "I've got a coupon for that."

"Ugh! My cards suck!" Neomi grumbles. "Also, Juvia, could you be a little more original?"

"Juvia's hand is perfect," the Rain Woman cheers gleefully.

"Who wins?" The Ice Mage asks.

"Trevet. Definitely Trevet," Bickslow responds, jabbing a thumb in the direction of a victorious Trevet Umbridge-Dreyar. "Alright. Next group. Ah. One of my favourites; After seeing nudes of _ in Sorcerer Weekly, I _ violently into my _."

"This one's got it for sure," Neomi promises, whispering more to herself than anyone else.

"We'll just see about that," Trevet smarts as he turns his card in right on top of hers.

In a few seconds Bickslow collects his samples. "Alright, everyone. After seeing nudes of Ooba Babasaama in Sorcerer Weekly, I vomited violently into my toilet. Next, comes up After seeing nudes of Duke Everlue in Sorcerer Weekly, I screamed Bloody Murder violently into my brother's sock drawer. After seeing nudes of Makarov Dreyar in Sorcerer Weekly, I ripped my eyes out violently into my neighbor's cat's litter box. And finally; After seeing nudes of Mirajane Strauss in Sorceror Weekly, I masturbated violently into my sock. And, drum roll please?"

The entire group did a thumping of their feet on the floor of the train.

"The grand winner would be Makarov Dreyar with ripping eyes out in the neighbor's litter box! Who's my champion?"

"That would be me!" Neomi howls with her hands in the air. "Who has two thumbs and a place in this game? This girl."

"Next question," Bickslow begins, "When the _ plague came to Fiore, people began growing large _ on their skin." The Seith Mage once again gathers the cards and coughs loudly "Alright. When the Sting Eucliffe plague came to Fiore, people began growing large vaginas on their skin. Next, we have... Who the? Ya know what, whatever. I'll say it. When the twerking plague came to Fiore, people began growing large rubber dildos on their skin. Okay what the hell?! Anyway, When the swollen butthole plague came to Fiore, people began growing Ooba Babasaama's hairy private areas on their skin. When the All Fired Up plague came to Fiore, people began growing large Happy's on their skin. The winner of Round Four goes home with one large rubber dildo! Winner, please, step up and take your prize!"

Trevet mocks walking up onto a stage then draws a few more cards from the ones on Bickslow's seat. "I would like to thank the academy for this honor."

"Aye! Speaking of prizes, what does the winner get after all this? And, what if someone ties with Tre during the next turn?" Neomi wonders.

"The winner gets treated to a meal by the person in last place, and if someone ties with Tre they'll both get a free meal" Bix explains.

Gray and Neomi share a glance over their cards. At the same time they mouth, "Your ass is going down."

Gray whips his head towards Bickslow. "Bix, call out the last card!"

"The final card is; What does the Exceed say?!" The Seith Mage exclaims. Four hands slap cards down on the table. "Okay. What does the… Really… Someone had to use that card." Juvia's faint giggling comes from across the alley between the seats. Releasing a sigh, Bickslow continues, "What does the Exceed say? Wapapapapapow."

Hysterical laughter explodes at the deadpan tone of Bickslow's voice. "Continuing on," The Seith Mage coughs "What does the Exceed say? GRAY-SAMA!" Bix laughs slightly. "Next. What does the Exceed say? Jet fuel can't melt steel beams. And finally; What does the Exceed say? Fuck her right in the—Carla!" The Seith Mage waits for the laugher to die down before announcing, "And the winner fucks her right in the Carla!"

"Boom!" Neomi cries. Jumping from the seat, she snatches the used cards up from the table. "Makin' it rain!" Her hands shoot the cards out from the stacks where the land atop a groaning Gray, confused Juvia, and two snickering male mages. "Juvia owes us supper!"

"Cough it up in Clover Town, Rainwoman" The brunet smirks as he high fives the redhead.

* * *

The sharp hiss of a train's brakes enters the Clover Town station, and a group of possibly the most ragtag teammates ever known to the Fairy Tail guild steps onto solid ground.

"Dang it feels good to get off of that thing" The muscular brunet sighs in relief as he stretches off, loosening his muscles for the upcoming job.

Slender palms rise into the air within the decorated station. Standing up on her tiptoes, Neomi yawns, "Yup! So, how many hours are we from the town?"

Juvia tilts her head off to the side while cradling her face in her palm. After thinking for a moment or so, she states, "Erza said that it would take us about half of a day to get here. So, we shouldn't be but a couple of hours or so from there. Right, Gray-sama?" Her answer came in the form of a short head nod.

"You're right Juvia" The raven-haired mage nods as he and the rest of the group follow their Dreyar leader closely, only for them to bash into him a few minutes later.

Gritting her teeth, Neomi's body gets plastered tight between a Dreyar, Seith Mage, and a pair of water mage boobs. With her face buried between Trevet's shoulders, she growls, "The hell is with the traffic jam, Tre? And, Bickslow, get your hand off my ass!"

The rest of the group can see the anger and seething rage emanating from the younger Dreyar as he grits his teeth and spits out, "It's them."

As the rest of the group tries to dislodge limb from limb, Neomi remains in her spot behind Trevet. Her hands grip his shoulders, and she hauls herself up on tip toe to peer at just what the Dreyar was snarling at. "Raven Tail?" she whispers.

"Mhmm. Damn bastards. When the Grand Magic Games rolls around I'm going to take them all down" The brunet growls as he begins to walk again, attempting to hide his rage as he passes the red-headed member of his father's guild.

"Something wrong brownie?" Flare asks mockingly, only to receive a fist to the face from Tre.

"You shut your whore mouth Corona!" The brown-haired Dreyar snaps.

Like the many snakes that once graced the head of Medusa, Flare's hair rises. It slithers around her skull like multiple vipers, but before the Raven member can do anything, Neomi steps between the two of them. Her hand lays flat against Trevet's chest, and she narrows crystal eyes down on Flare. "Whoa! Chill out, guys. We're just walking through. No need to start shit. Alright?"

"Okay Omi. But do something again Flare and I'mma shave you bald." Tre snarls, "Come on guys." He says as he shoves past the rest of Raven Tail and heads off down the street.

Even as Neomi turns to carry on, she can't help the feeling in her chest. Unlike the rest of these guys, she knew Flare's personality. She was just weird. She wasn't rude… But, that was in the manga. Maybe, in her hallucination Flare was the bad guy.

Biting down on her bottom lip, Neomi catches up to the rest of the team. With one last lingering glance at Flare, Neomi hisses, "Flare didn't start anything, Tre. You did. You have worse mood swings than a teenage girl. Also, don't act like you're the leader here. No one assigned you anything."

"Can I just say that I have a valid reason for attacking that bitch? She's the reason my parent's marriage fell apart and the reason mom fell ill." The brunet glares, his amber eyes as sharp as daggers.

Not bothered by the classic Dreyar Bitch Face in the slightest, Neomi rolls her eyes. Her hands find their way to her pinstriped pockets, and she steps away from Trevet. Taking her place was Bickslow, he wondered, "So, how'd that all go down?"

"Firstly, the sick son of a bitch that is my biological father was growing tired of the 'severe lack of sex' in his and mom's marriage, so he took Flare as his little fuckbuddy. This angered mom obviously, yet Ivan and Flare Whorona had the audacity to say she was in the wrong! After he left, father had Flare return one night, restrain my mom, and poison her, I'll never forgive her." Tre explains with a heavy heart.

"Sounds like your Pa was one messed up son of a bitch," Gray comments. He may not have been looking much like it, but he was listening. Even with his passive expression in place and his hands in his jeans, Gray was likely absorbing more information than the ones that looked to be watching everything carefully.

"He was. And still is. Ivan Dreyar is the guildmaster of Raven Tail and the man I hate the most in the entire world." The brunet grits his straight white teeth.

For a moment a heavy silence fills the air between the members of the group. Neomi walks with her lips in a firm, flat line. Her eyes pass over the different shops that line either side of the road, and she plays with mechanical bobbles hidden behind the fabric of her jeans. Trevet steps with his eyes narrowed and brows furrowed. He takes in more of the cobblestone on the ground beneath his feet instead of the people in front of him. Bickslow, Gray, and Juvia aren't doing much differently than the two newbies. Bickslow checks out the shops. Juvia admires Gray. Her mouth wants to open to say something to shatter the silence, but it's so thick and heavy in the air that she can't think of a single thing. Gray just walks quietly. He checks out the path ahead of them like a tight-lipped sentry.

When the group finally comes across the Clover Town Square, Neomi states, "There's a pizzeria. Want to stop in to pay off that bet, Juvia?" Her thumb presses in the direction of an indoor/outdoor eatery where people are dining. Rock music is playing softly from lacrima powered sound systems, and Neomi looks like she's heading that way whether the group is or not.

"Juvia doesn't see a problem with that. Gray-sama, do you want to stop and eat before we keep going?" Her big, blue eyes round at the sight of the object of her affections.

When he finally lays his gaze down on her staring face, he grumbles, "Yeah. Sure. Whatever."

"Well, if the lovebirds are in it, then I'm game, too," Bickslow comments with a slick grin on his face. He wraps his long arms around the two younger mages. "There's nothing Gray-sama likes better than eating pizza with his beautiful Juvia-wuvia. Is there, Gray-sama?"

Snickering at the dread paling Gray's face and the flush running up Juvia's skin, Trevet adds in, "Sounds good to me. I'm about starved."

Once they enter the dining establishment, Trevet takes the lead. "Alright Juvia-wuvia, up to the counter and pay, please?" The brunet grins at the Rainwoman.

"But, Juvia doesn't know what you want to eat," the bluenet mentions in slight confusion.

"I want a barbecue chicken calzone with a side salad and… Oh! They have beer here! You have to drink beer with pizza. Hmm. Lemme see. Yeah. I want a Black Chrysanthemum," Neomi explains as she hungrily devours all the items on the menu.

"You would get the beer with the highest alcohol content," Bickslow notes. "Anybody want to share a pizza? I'll pay my share if you pay yours, Gray."

"Oh Juvia~ For me, I'll have Jack on the rocks and a margherita pizza" Trevet says in a teasing manner.

Sticking out her tongue, Neomi comments, "You actually like drinking liquified charcoal whiskey?"

"Fine fine, I'll have….Smirnoff with ice and kiwi" The brunet says.

After a short exchange of jewel between the visor sporting mage and Gray, Juvia collects her cash before stating the order and entering it into a lacrima powered orderer. Once finished with it all, Neomi makes her way out the door. She takes her a spot on the outdoor patio instead of asking where everyone wants to sit soon as her butt hits the seat, Neomi pulls out the metal trinket she'd been working on in the train and starts messing with it via her screwdriver.

"Hey Omi?" Tre begins, "What's that?"

"Parts of a toaster combined with an electric lacrima driver. The twisty part right here came off of a wine bottle opener," she explains without looking up. Her eyes focus on her work and her teeth nibble on her bottom lip in concentration.

"So, what's it meant to do?" The visor-wearing mage asks.

"Shoot arrowheads," she states simply. Moving the small piece in her hands, Neomi points to a small plate. "The pressure plate on the side will eject the heads when pressed down. Check it." Her thumb slips against a silver piece on the strange mechanism, and four pairs of brows raise—at least she thought so because she couldn't see Bickslow's brows—when a hidden slot ejects an arm-like appendage to release in the same spot an arrowhead would be placed.

"Coolio. So…..you're gonna use your magic as well as weapons?" Trevet asks.

"Hmm. Likely. My ex took me to the shooting range all the time, so I know how to shoot. And, my foster family went hunting with me a lot. I'm good with a knife, and I have great aim. Since I'm not sure how reliable my magic is, I'd be more comfortable knowing that I was armed," Neomi mentions. After tightening a screw on the bit, she pulls an arrowhead from her back pocket. Loading it down, she pulls back before slipping her fingers across the pressure plate. Sure enough, the mechanism worked. The arrowhead went launching out at a breakneck speed from the extra power given by the lacrima driver. When it hit its target—a road sign—the arrowhead went clean through the thin metal.

"Sweet! You could take someone's head clean off!" Bickslow exclaims in joy.

Blowing the top of the trinket off like it had smoke coming off it, Neomi snickers, "I dunno what you're cheering about. You're still on my List of People Who Need to be Put in Their Place."

"S-Sorry Ma'am" Bix says apologetically, "But in my defence, Laxus wanted to talk to you, so I came with."

"Laxus?" Neomi wonders in the same tune of Trevet's questioning voice. "What did he want with me?"

"He wanted to ask...questions about you, like how you know his little brother" The Seith Mage explains.

"Why I know Tre? I just met him yesterday. I feel out of the sky after taking a drug and he became my buffer from me going splat on the cobblestone. We just decided to travel together since I have no clothes other than these and no money," she explains. Storing her new creation into a leather pouch on her boots, Neomi looks towards Trevet. She assumed the boys weren't the closest to each other. This was just confirming it. Any normal brother wouldn't resort to spying to get information. Laxus wanted something out of her. Neomi just wasn't sure what.

"I think he was jealous his little bro has a hot piece of ass, guess he was wrong" Bix shrugs.

Cocking her brow, Neomi shifts in her seat. She leans in to state, "S'cuse me, honey, but what do you mean he was wrong about me not being a hot piece of ass?"

"As in he thought you were Tre's hot piece of ass. But you're a hot piece of ass just waiting to be claimed" The Seith Mage grins.

"Honey, you can keep on making assumptions, but the only one claiming this ass is three people. Me. Myself. And, I," she snickers, batting those spiky lashes for effect.

Leaning in slightly, Trevet smirks and says, "The flanter is strong with this one"

"Juvia wishes that Gray-sama would flirt with her like that," Juvia sighs as she looks from Neomi to Bickslow. The two of them were grinning at each other with nearly lecherous smiles.

Ignoring them, Bickslow teases, "We can't make a four way outta that. Can we?"

"Excuse me? I want no part of this," Gray pouts as he leans over to grab something, only for Tre to knock his leg and cause his hand to land on Juvia's left breast.

"Looks like you do," Neomi points out. She leans back from her conversation with the Seith Mage to catch sight of a waitress carrying in their food. "Hell, yeah," she hisses. "Food time!"

"Wow Juvia...it's actually….really soft" The raven-haired mage says in what appears to be awe.

"Ya know. Isn't this the moment Neomi typically tells us to stop being perverted?" Bickslow wonders in Tre's direction.

The Gem Mage waves his hand in the direction of Neomi's stare. She was eyeing the food like a wolf starved. As soon as her plate hit the table, she dug in without caring what was going on around her. Mid-chew she mentions, "We need wings next time we eat."

Taking a slice of pizza in his right hand, Trevet adds, "Totally. Wings make everything better."

After swallowing a huge bite of calzone, Neomi snickers, "Yeah. They do help when I need something to smack you with."

"Wow, okay then." Bix mumbles as he takes a slice of pizza and begins to munch on it.

Neomi looks up from her food to question, "Has Makarov divvied all of you up for the Games? You know that you only have two months to train for them."

"It's three. Three months. And he should have by now, 'cause I wanna compete in the Games!" Trevet exclaims.

"That would be fun, but I wonder if I'll wake up from my hallucination by then. If I was on any team, I would want to be Fairy Tail B. It's the strongest team," Neomi points out.

With a sigh Trevet wonders, "Are you ever going to realize that you fell through a portal or something, or are you just going to keep assuming your presence is drug induced? Also, who is in Fairy Tail B?"

Four pairs of eyes all landed on Neomi. After wiping her mouth off with a napkin, she explains, "Fairy Tail has two teams they put in the games. Team A is Natsu, Gray, Erza, Elfman, Wendy, and Lucy. Fairy Tail B is Cana, Laxus, Juvia, Mirajane, and Gajeel. Eventually, they combine the groups."

"I hope those ain't final because I need to be in this! I could be Fairy Tail's ace in the hole, since no-one's heard of me," The brunet smiles, "Same with you Omi."

"Juvia will be in the games. Alongside Gray-sama?"

"Hell, yes. I can't wait to kick ass during this," Gray snickers with a look of triumph.

"Laxus has this in the bag. We'll get out of last place for sure," Bickslow mentions.

When the comments finally came to Neomi, the Rift Magic user just shrugged. "I dunno. I still haven't decided whether or not I'm going to join. I might just get a normal job after this. Maybe, work at the guild."

"C'mon Neomi, join Fairy Tail. You're awesome. Mermaid Heel have Beth Vanderwood, the girl throws vegetables at people for goodness sake!" Tre exclaims.

A lock of dark red-orange hair spun around Neomi's head, and she leaned away from her empty plate. "I dunno. I can't trust my magic. What if it backfires and one of my portals winds up sending everyone into my original dimension. That is, if this isn't all just some vivid hallucination."

"It ain't some vivid hallucination Omi, this is the real deal." The Seith Mage says with absolute seriousness.

Shrugging, Neomi sighs, "I don't know. Shit like this just doesn't happen in the real world. It's not all that great a place. Fun things don't happen there like they do here."

"Then why don't you live it up while you're here?" Gray suggests with a smile on his face. "There's no reason to be bummed out about leaving if you don't even know whether you can or not. Right?"

"Juvia agrees!" the Rain Woman replies with a quaint grin.

Abruptly standing from the table, Neomi turns her back on the group. Her hands snatch up her pack, and as soon as it's thrown over her shoulder, she states, "We have a mission to finish." Without waiting for anyone else, Neomi leaps the wrought iron fence around the outdoor dining area then stalks down the streets.

Trevet briskly catches up with the rest of his teammates and begins a conversation with, "So, how far are we from the location of the job?"

"According to the location on the mission flyer, we've only got a couple more hours," Gray points out. He shows off the map in his hands before tucking it back into his pocket. "When we get out of Clover Town, we just go through the forest. There's a trail to follow. Apparently, if we follow it, the town will be the first one we come across."

Juvia nods her head in agreement. "Juvia has been to Greater Minor before. It's a really small town."

"Then why is it called Greater Minor?" Bickslow questioned.

"Because the deeper you go into the forest, the greater the distance becomes," she explains.

"What do you mean?"

"Their town is hidden in the woods. If you don't know how to work a maze, you'll get lost and it will take days to get there. That's what happened to Juvia and Gajeel when we went there the first time on our first job."

"Back when you were in Phantom Lord, right?" Tre queries.

Blue locks go flying as Juvia shakes her head. "No. It was apparently the job that got Juvia into the S-Class exams. Juvia and Gajeel did a teaching job there to see which children were mages and which ones weren't."

"And how did that go? I imagine Gajeel had problems with the children." Bix snickers.

"Juvia was amazed, too. Gajeel is actually great with kids. We were teaching lower class children, and a lot of them were street kids. They loved Gajeel. Played with him like he was a jungle gym," Juvia pointed out with a fond smile on her face.

"Wow. I wonder if any of them will be mages now? It has been seven years since then." Trevet smiles.

"I bet that a lot of them are around Romeo's age now," Bickslow added in. His eyes shift in Neomi's direction. She was still silent. Her head looked straight forward, and her milky white teeth worried her plump bottom lip. That seven year gap… Neomi knew a lot about the future that was to come after it. Bickslow wondered just how much information she was keeping from them.

"Juvia thinks it'll be nice to see them and wonders if they'll recognize Juvia." The Water Mage smiles.

The silent female at the head of the pack suddenly stops. Her hands move to the gun holstered on her thigh, and before anyone could get a word out, she snaps, "We've got company." As true to her word as it was, five bodies shift in the trees overhead.

Neomi's gun stays trained on one of them, and as soon as a dagger gets thrown in the direction of an unsuspecting Juvia, Neomi fires a bullet at it. "**Boomerang Rift**," she calls out when her bullet kisses the dagger. As she bites her teeth and prays her magic will do what she wants it to, Neomi gasps as the dagger gets sucked up in a black rift then reappears to sink into the branch of the same tree it was thrown from.

Showing his magic off for the first time to people besides Omi, Trevet turns his hands into red gemstones as a fiery aura surrounds them and he shouts, "**Garnet Burner!**".The brunet's hands exude streams of fire as he punches them forwards, creating forceful beams of burning energy which launch at the trees.

"Go babies! **Baryon Formation!**" Bickslow exclaims as he floats into the air, his totems forming a ring in front of him and he begins to charge energy, releasing at the the trees, from which the figures drop like flies.

The younger Dreyar sibling rushes over to the fallen figures, hoisting one up by the collar and slamming their back into the trunk of one of the trees before snapping, "Who are you?! And who sent you?!"

"We got word some pathetic Fairies were coming to take us down so we sent a little welcoming party to take them down, you clearly ain't those fairies" The bandit smirks up at Tre, only for the latter to knock him out by smacking his head against the tree.

"No-one belittles Fairy Tail. Not on my watch, let's go guys." The Dreyar says as he drops the figure and begins to walk into the forest, his team close behind.

"Rainwoman, you said you've been here before, right? Tell us how to get there." A very impatient Seith Mage snaps slightly.

"Juvia is sure we are currently going the right way." The blue-haired woman says with a reassuring smile.

"You'd better be sure…" Bix grumbles.

After Gray freezes one of the bandits in his ice, Neomi pulls out a new trinket. Stabbing it into the icy shell holding a hissing mage, a lacrima powered propeller just in a similar fashion to her wings. "Just in case," she explains, "I think our new friend can direct us."

"Show us the way," Tre orders the bandit, "Or else."

"Ha! What are you gunna do? Beat me up. Torture me. I'm the one with all the information. Maybe, if you treat me well, I'll consider it," the bandit smarts with a snarky smile in place.

"What do you want?" The brunet rolls his eyes.

"That cute, little Rift Mage wouldn't be a bad reward. There's some shit going down in Crocus, and I think I could find a use for the lass," the masked bandit replies.

"I'm not selling my friend off to some two-bit wannabe slave trader," The younger Dreyar sibling glares, "Make with the directions or you lose a leg."

"Hold up there, Tre," Neomi chimes in. Taking a step forward, she adds, "You never asked my opinion on the matter."

"Oh, come on, Neomi. You're not really gonna give yourself to that guy. Are you?" Bickslow grumbles.

Shrugging, Neomi gets in front of her hovering icicle man. "I just might. What exactly do you need me for?" she wonders to the ice encased mage.

His smile is two parts lecherous and one part stunned when he grins at her. "Boss has got some big plans in Crocus. A Rift Mage is just what we need. You freaks only come out of the woodwork every one a millennia or so. The magic is so lost that it's considered extinct."

"What does your boss have planned?" The raven-haired Ice Mage asks, his arms folded across his chest.

"Heh," the bandit sneers. "That's for me to know and you guys to find out. Anyway, lass, we got a deal?"

"Hell, no!" Trevet barks. His hand comes down on Neomi shoulders, and suddenly the two of them are whisked away from the discussion. "Omi, the hell are you thinking?!" he hiss/whispers as they sit under the cover of a shade tree.

"I'm thinking that this guy knows more about my magic than any of you do. Maybe, if I stick with him and his goons for a touch, I can figure out a way to get back home," she responds.

"I thought you didn't want to go home?" The brunet begins, "And anyway. If you want information, go and ask Hibiki of Blue Pegasus for answers. You're cute, so he'll tell you anything you want," He finishes with light smirk.

"Well, it's not like I really want to go home. It's just that I have finals next week, and if this shit isn't just a hallucination, I'm missing study week. I need to get back there and soon. Besides, if there's three months until the Grand Magic Games, I have to go back before then. Why? Because I would miss my finals. I graduate in two more years. I can't miss finals."

"We've already covered this Omi; this ain't no hallucination. This is real. And what you're landing yourself in by associating with that kind of bandit scum is real deep shit. So the safest way to get info is to ask Hibiki," Trevet snaps/whispers to the redhead, "Wait. Pretend like you're going along with him and his buddies but backstab them in the end," The brunet smirks, "Yeah..that'll work."

"Duh, Captain Obvious. I was just wanting to follow him around, so I could infiltrate their base and see if they had any books on Rift Magic," she points out with her tongue sticking out. Rising back to her feet, Neomi helps her larger comrade up on two legs. In a whirlwind of dust, they rush back to the initial conversation. "You've got a deal, masked crusader."

"Don't damage her, ya hear?" Tre smirks, resting his hand on Omi's shoulder.

"Ha! As if," Neomi snickers. Leaning in towards her bandit friend, she states, "Alright, boy-o, tell us how to get to my new base of operations."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Remember to Favourite, Follow and Review as well as check out **AdamineTerra**, the talented woman I'm writing this with!


	4. Greater Minor

**A Rift Between Worlds**

* * *

**We don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

If there was never a bandit base in creation that didn't scream, "Hey, look here! Here is where the bad guys hide!" then this one would take the cake. Not only was it in the creepiest, darkest spot of the whole wooded forest, but it was also surrounded by an ominous fog that hung like a veil of urban smog around the entry to an old, abandoned building.

"I like the subtlety," Trevet says sarcastically, pulling a deadpan from his bag of tricks.

"Yes. Very Mid Century Vampire," Bickslow comments.

"Hmm. I would have called it more along the lines of Desperate for Attention," Neomi mentions.

"This thing's more desperate for attention than Juvia is desperate for Gray to be inside her," The brunet comments in a cheeky manner.

"Well, it's not like I picked the hideout," the bandit harps from his frozen spot. "And, someone get me outta this thing. I can't feel my fingers!"

"Humph. I'm surprised you're just worried about your fingers. You're frozen from the waist down," Neomi comments. Withdrawing her propeller mechanism from the ice cube, she waits for Gray to put on the defrost.

The raven-haired teen puts his hands onto the ice as he lets the bandit free of his frosty shackles.

The water melts off his body instead of shattering. When all is said and done, the masked male stands with his entire body shivering as ice water runs down his drenched pants. "C-C-C-Come t-t-t-t-this w-w-w-way," he chatters while walking towards the door. Once in front of it, he rasps knuckles across the door in a certain manner. Seconds later, a panel on the door shifts out of the way. "F-f-f-found some m-m-mages that w-w-want to join the t-t-team. Got a R-R-R-Rift Mage with me."

"Alright, come on in." A gruff voice grunts as the panel closes and the door opens, letting the group inside.

"Nice place you got here," Tre comments as they all head inside, "Very...homely."

The inside of the lair is no better than the outside, dank and dark filled with large sacks, a poorly-lit fireplace and strewn across the room are ramshackled and poorly made pieces of wooden furniture.

Muttering under his breath, Bickslow comments, "This is an insult to carpenters everywhere." His fingers run across dusty furniture that clearly came from a once wealthy time period only to live in current ruin and seeing his fingertip coated over in a thick mask of grey, he runs his hands down interior wainscoting.

"Yeah, well just keep your tongue in your mouth, and we can get out of here before we have to see anymore offendments," Neomi warns. Her head turns towards Juvia and Gray. The Ice Mage still has his shirt on at the moment, and Juvia covered her guild mark with her long coat.

Trevet quickly wraps some bandages he has in his pocket around his freshly applied guild mark, which he got before he picked up Neomi from Fairy Hills. Happy with the way the gauze covers the cyan guild mark on his outer right forearm, the brunet continues along as if nothing had happened.

"So, which one of you is the Rift Mage?" their new escort wonders after telling the soaking wet mage to take a hike.

Raising her gloved hand, Neomi chimes, "That would be me."

Perverted eyes give her a slow once over. They went from the combat boots then to her taut thighs, full chest, and finally to her face. Without her aviator hat on, Neomi's red hair was running all around her face to cradle it with long, red-orange waves. She was cute, and she knew it.

"Boss will want to see you before anyone else. You take that cute arse of your up them there stairs. He'll be the first door on the right. Getcha a pretty little guild mark to go on that body of yours," the escort commented, giving her a wink from his rounded face.

"Of course," Neomi cheers with a mock salute. After giving a wink to her own comrades, she happily be-bops up the stairway beside the fireplace then disappears down a darkened corridor.

"Juvia worries for Neomi," the water mage mentions, leaning into her Gray-sama.

"She'll be fine. She can take care of herself," Gray reassures. His hand comes on top of her skull. Musing up her hair, he continues to follow the others.

"I'm more worried about what Neomi will do to the Boss instead of what he'll do to her," Bickslow comments.

"She's got this. She's an honorary Dreyar." Tre smirks.

"Oh, so you are together?" Bickslow questions, a hint of something slightly tinging his words.

"She's my...well I'm calling her this, 'adopted' sister," Tre begins, "So, to me at least, she's one of the family."

"That's not the question. The question is; have you slain it?" The Seith Mage smirks.

"Slain what?" The brunet deadpans his comrade.

"You can't be that dumb, the poon!" He exclaims.

"Poon?" Tre tilts his head.

"Have you fucked her?!" Bix says as if it's the most obvious thing ever.

"What?! No! I said she's like my sister, therefore, it would feel like incest!" Trevet snaps at the Seith Mage.

"He has a point there," Gray adds.

"Juvia wants to know when we're going to start our job," a water mage pops in to break up the subject. Her big, blue eyes look from one mage to the other as she waits for an answer.

"Job?" their bandit escort asks with a narrowed gaze. "What job are you talking about?"

Wrapping an arm around Juvia's shoulders, Trevet covers with, "The first bandit job we have. When are we starting it up?"

Pressing his hand into a bookshelf, the bandit escort reveals a hidden pathway. "There's a group going into Greater Minor as we speak. We test the newbies out on jobs, so you can tag along with that group."

"All right. Quick question; do you have any books on Rift Magic?" The brunet asks, "My friend knows a bit but I know nothing and she won't tell me anything so can I get some books please?"

"Rift Magic is reserved for the Boss and only the Admins. You can't even get to the admins being low-level entries like the rest of us," he explains. After reaching into a closet at the end of the creepy corridor, he tossed some bandit masks and hoods at the group. "This is the uniform. If you come back alive, you'll get your mark."

Muttering to his teammates, Gray mentions, "We have to get to the Greater Minor mayor and tell him we're undercover while we're out there."

"Okay sir," Trevet salutes, "We'll get that group and come back unharmed!"

"And, we can snoop around for Rift Magic stuff when we come back," Bickslow mentions as he pulls off his visor. Red eyes are revealed for the first time since meeting the guy, and Trevet checks out the strange tattoo across the mage's face.

"Nice ink," he mentions to the mage.

"Thanks. Now, let's fuck some shit up."

* * *

Our redheaded Rift Mage has just entered the office of the leader of the bandits. The man is relaxing on the only decent piece of furniture in the messed up place; a nice black leather chair.

"Aren't you a cutie? Come sit on my lap," The perverted man with the long chin grins as Omi enters.

With a seductive grin running across her lips, Neomi states, "Already trying to get something, and you haven't even offered me candy first. Sounds to me like you're missing a step, Mister."

"Alright cutiepie," The man says as he produces a red sweet, "Want a lollipop?"

Plucking the candy from between the man's fingertips, Neomi pops the sweet into her mouth while taking a spot on the man's lap. "So, what's a big, hunk like yourself doin' lookin' for a Rift Mage. Eh, sweet thing?"

"Well sweet thing, if we collect enough of their raw power, we can attain the Grand Magic World, and all non-magic users will be gone forever!" The leader cackles.

"How would I come in handy then?" Her hands found their way to his closely shaved head. Running her fingers across the spiky lengths of regrowing hair, Neomi waits patiently, but all of her flirting wasn't for just anything. As she kept him distracted with her light touches, Neomi was taking in her surroundings. The entire Boss's room was lined with bookshelves. She saw works made by Zeref and his followers. She noted important items like how to create portals to the past, present, and future. But, she had yet to see anything on Rifts or Rift magic. That was the reason she was up here. She needed to find that book or any information at all. Neomi could not fail her sophomore year of university. That would be a serious kink in her money.

"I need your…..," The man pauses as he runs a hand along Omi's well-tone thigh, "...abilities to get to the Grand Magic World, my pretty."

As Neomi tries her best to hold back the bile steadily inching its way up her throat, she reclines against the male's body. "Just how would that world. My powers tend to be uncanny and strange. Also, why are Rift Mages so few and far between."

Still stroking her thigh, the Boss explains, "Rift Mages are rarely born. Their ability to hop between worlds is so volatile that the world can only hold so many of them, and each one is prophesied." His hands made their way up Neomi's arm to grab her chin. Pulling her eyes to his, he added, "Tell me. Were you born in another world?"

"As a matter of fact I was, big boy." Omi says teasingly. _Maybe, I'm not hallucinating. Maybe… all of this is… real?_ "So, what exactly do I need to do when I get to Crocus?"

"Those fools are working on a portal to stop dragons from taking over the world. Acnologia specifically. When that gate opens, I'm going to need you to hack it."

"Hack… a portal…"

"Precisely! There's a sliver of time where you can stop the portal from going back into time. I want you to use your magic to take control of the portal. You'll use it like you use your revolver, but on a grander scale. There's never been a Rift Mage alive that hasn't been able to alter the fate of this world. With you on my arm. We can change it to better the life of mages."

"Alright boss, I'll do it!" The redhead smiles brightly. _And, it's not like I don't already know what's going to happen during the Grand Magic Games. I can warn everyone about it before it even happens. Maybe, Gray won't die, and Ultear can stay young… Yeah. That's it! I'll become everyone's angel._

"I knew you'd see reason. Now, to get into the Grand Magic Games, I need you to infiltrate a guild. Just how wicked are you, beautiful?" he wonders, stroking her under the chin like some prized pet.

Grinning mischievously, Neomi purs, "How wicked do I need to be?"

"Wicked enough to not get attached to those Fairy Fools. I have direct orders from Raven Tail to hack into that guild. You do this for me, beautiful, and I'll make you a queen of the Ultimate Magic World," he explains.

Crossing her long, muscular legs, Neomi mentions, "What if I told you that I'm running with one of the Dreyar spawn as we speak? Pathetic man thinks that he can stop Ivan. Holds a life-long grudge over him for ruining his family. What Dreyar would suspect a loving comrade to betray him for the man he hates most in the world?"

"A cunning woman indeed. Go back to him then. The faster you get accepted into that guild, the higher our chances of partaking in the games." His hands ran slowly, leisurely, off her body as she rose. Leaning his chin on his long hand, the unnamed Boss adds, "Also, the name is Kai. What may I call you?"

"I go by Holly Rose if you don't mind me sayin'," she lies with perfect smoothness.

"Alright then, Holly, to the Ultimate Magic World!" he cheered with a wine glass that had been sitting on the table the entire time.

Giving a mock salute, Neomi spun on her heel before heading out of the door. As she closed Kai's office behind her, Neomi thought, _I've gotta warn the Dreyars._

* * *

**The Town of Greater Minor**

Trevet and the others have arrived in the town. Letting their guide, who wasn't the most observant man, get in front meant they could disappear.

"Alright team, let's warn the mayor!" Tre cheers/whispers.

"Never thought a Dreyar would act more like Natsu," Gray comments under his breath.

"What was that?!" The brunet says, his tall form exuding a menacing aura. Down here...

Grinning at that comment, Bickslow adds, "Someone's gotta go with the bandits, so they don't get suspicious. Since Gray and Juvia love spending time with each other, I volunteer them."

"Juvia would love to warn the mayor with Gray-sama, but Juvia worries for Neomi-san."

"Relax Juv, me and Bix will kick the asses of these bandits, first the one we're travelling with." Trevet smirks, "You and Gray get some alone time until you have to talk to the mayor."

As Juvia latches onto Gray's arm, the Ice Mage shouts, "Is no one going to make sure Omi is okay?"

"Ah. She's fine. I bet she's done broke the Boss's spleen," Trevet mentions, not worried about the Rift Mage in the slightest. Catching sight of more of the bandits heading to town, he adds, "And, we have bandits to snag."

"Go get 'em, babies," Bickslow snickers.

"Get 'em! Get 'em!" The totems cry as they whizz off.

A bandit is halted dead in his tracks when one of the totems stops inches from his face. He barely has time to mutter "What the…" before his body is blasted back by green magic. The other four totems do the same thing, and Bickslow takes the guys out with ease as he runs next to Trevet.

The brunet turns his hands into blue gemstones and increases their size as he brings them down upon the multitude of bandits before him. They were cleaning house faster than the dirt crawled out of Spooky House Central. While the myriad of confused bandits watch their teammates fall like flies, a sudden howl comes ripping through the woods.

In a flash of canvas and metal, Neomi Sumer squeezes down on the trigger of her revolver. At least, the guys assume it to be her. Her entire body is covered up in bandit regalia. Her twin thigh sheaths are the only things marking her as Neomi, and her battle cries are the only thing giving her that same title.

When her black coated body lands like a hawk atop a bandit, her head lifts to see more of them approaching.

Stepping up to the plate, Trevet removes his shirt and hands it to Omi. A smallish stitched scar shining on his shoulder blade is visible as he stands in front of his friends before shouting at the bandits, "STOP RIGHT THERE!"

As Trevet runs off, Neomi hollers out, "Fan Service!"

"Why should we stop for a brat?" The bandits taunt.

"Omi" The brunet says simply.

"What?" she barks back.

"While my brother was taking his beauty nap I only got stronger! Just watch!" Trevet yells as he cracks his knuckles and a large, cyan-coloured magic seal appears in front of him "**ICE DRAGON'S…...ROOOOOOOOOOOARRRRRRRRRR!**"

"You're a—" Neomi gasps.

"He's a—" Bickslow breaths.

"DRAGON SLAYER!"

Tre's breath had knocked down most of the bandits save four, who still stood tall.

"We ain't backing down!"

"No way!"

"Alright," The brunet shrugs "Freeze." Tre snaps his fingers and three of them turn into solid ice.

"Babies, let's do it! Baryon Formation!" Bickslow hollers out to top it all off. Five tiki heads charge up to release his pentagram shaped blast.

"Dimension Break!" Neomi shouts after firing two rounds of her freshly reloaded revolver. One blast fires a portal against a tree trunk, and another blast opens another rift for the Baryon blasted mages to fall into. When they enter one, they exit the other with burns marks and pale skin, the life sucked out of their horrified faces.

"Laxus has jack shit on me!" Trevet cheers.

Snickering, Neomi pulls out a new trinket. Her thumb presses on another pressure plate. Once released, a net flies out of the tiny creation. "Trevet, we need to head back to Magnolia ASAP. I have information the whole guild needs to hear," she explains instead of rejoicing in their victory. "Also, we can't go back to base and get the boss."

"Why not?" Bickslow complains, pouting in a childish manner.

"Because I said so," she snaps without brokering any more mouth.

"Okay Omi. I can use my Dragonslayer Magic to freeze our way through the forest," Trevet begins, "You two are the first to know about my Dragonslayer Magic; do _not_, I repeat, _not_, tell anyone else."

"You've got my word," Neomi explains. "Is this all of them?"

"Should be," The brunet says with an assessing nod.

"Good. Bickslow, possess that net, so we can take these goons to the mayor. I have to explain to him what's going on," she states, getting bossy all of a sudden. Her wings pull out, and she hovers in the air overhead. "We have to get back to Magnolia as soon as possible."

"On it," the Seith Mage replies. His babies slip from their totem shells and into the net encompassing a group of grumpy mage bandits. "But, what's the rush?"

"I'll explain it when we get back. Sadly, Greater Minor isn't going to be rid of their bandit problem. I doubt we'll get paid our jewel when this is all said and done," she mentions, voice going hollow as she stares down the icy path Trevet made for them.

"Wait! We're forgetting Gray and Juvia!" Tre exclaims whilst slapping his forehead.

"No, we're not. They're at the mayor's place. Same place we're going," Bickslow comments as he leaves two totems to rest under each purple and steel toed boot. "Gray was right about that Natsu comment. Sure you ain't a Dragneel?"

"In all fairness, I was sure we were heading back to Magnolia now," Trevet sighs, "And no. Last time I checked I'm not a Dragneel."

"I just said that we had to get these guys to the mayor," Neomi exasperates. She face palms. "Ya know, what? Forget it. Let's just go drop these guys off. I'll tell the mayor what's up. We'll get our Gruvia on, and we can go back. But, we'll probably want to get a hotel in Clover Town. It's turning dark. By the time we get there it'll be pitch."

"Let's go get everyone's favourite couple then crash out in Clover Town!" The brunet exclaims as he, Omi and Bix head towards the mayor's residence.

As she and Bickslow fly overhead, him on his totems and her with her wings, Neomi comments, "Firstly, my OTP is Gajevy. Secondly, it's probably going to rain soon. Hopefully, we can make it to Clover Town before those clouds burst." Her eyes move up to the darkening clouds overhead. Sure enough, they looked ready to pop at any second.

A few moments later and the group had finally made it into Greater Minor. The clouds Neomi was worried about were gathering in closer, and as she lays her feet down in front of the blue and black headed mages they were searching for, she states, "Might as well turn right back around. We have to see the mayor again."

"Juvia was so worried about you!" the blue headed water mage cries. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Juvia. Thank you, but—"

"Did you get the Boss?" Gray breaks in.

"No, but we need to talk to the mayor. I have a lot of important—"

"Yeah, we totally cleaned it up out there. Bickslow got all the bandits."

"CAN I TALK, PLEASE!" Neomi snaps, more demanding for everyone to shut up than asking a question.

"Y-yes, ma'am," Trevet and Gray stutter at the look on the Rift Mage's face. Bickslow's expression was that of I-told-you-so.

"Thank you," she expresses in a huff of hot air. After setting her hair to rights, Neomi explains further with, "I talked to the boss in there. We aren't going to be able to take out all of the bandits for this plan to go down the way that it needs to. Now, can you direct me to the Mayor's house?"

"Juvia knows the way!" Juvia cheered with her hand suddenly raising in the air.

"Good girl Juvia, I'll bake you a cookie," Tre teases.

"Juvia only wants Gray-sama's cookies," Bickslow taunted, following behind Omi's sassily sashaying hips. "And, I wouldn't mind a batch of Omi's."

"Sexual innuendos for days!" Trevet exclaims, throwing his hands into the air.

Releasing a pent up breath, Neomi silently follows Juvia. Her eyes stay on high alert for any mages that may have slipped by, but by the short jaunt it was to the Mayor's house in this tiny town, Neomi didn't get to see much. A few wooden homes, thatch roofs. Actually, there didn't look to be much worth stealing around here. If that was the case, then just why did this town have such a bandit problem?

Even so, her knuckles rasp three times against the front door of the Mayor's home. In a few moments the door opens up to reveal a short, fat maid. Her plump face check Neomi out from black bandit attire to bright orange-red hair. After making some kind of assumption about her, the ground lady questions, "Yes?"

"We need to talk about your bandit problem," Neomi mentions. Her head nods in the direction of a passle of unconscious mages floating in a net possessed by Bickslow's totems.

"Oh! Yes! Yes! Of course! Of course! I saw your clothes and just assumed..." Her words trailed off. "Yes! Yes! Must get the Mayor. Must get the Mayor." With a hasty waddle, the woman rushed off only to reappear at the door. "Come! Come! Get in here! Get in here! The mayor must see you! Yes! Yes!"

"Lead the way miss," Tre says as he lets the portly woman lead them inside the building.

Bickslow's eyes check out the wooden furniture lining the decorated hallway and the sitting room after the maid finds them a spot to rest. "The other building was an insult to carpenters, and this one looks like a compliment," he notes while settling onto lush, purple cushions that match deep purple curtains lined in gold.

"Livin' the lavish life for sure," The brunet gapes at the excessive decoration.

"Very! Very! Master is rich! Very rich! Also kind! Kind!" The maid chirps loudly.

"I would hope so. The house is much more attractive than the village," Neomi mentions with a grumble.

"I'm with Neomi," Gray points out in a low voice.

"I'm suddenly getting flashbacks of a filler episode in the Fairy Tail anime about an episode titled Lightning Man. Laxus was in a situation similar to this," Neomi whispers more under her breath than anything else.

Hearing her, Juvia asks, "What happened in the anime?"

"Laxus and the Raijinshuu got duped by the Mayor. Made him pay for something Laxus didn't even do just to milk money out of the guild."

In the background, Tre is quietly singing, "~I am the lightning man, nunununununu."

"Everybody, shut up. Here comes the mayor. Or… I think that's… him."

Eyes trail to the direction of Gray's fading words, and soon enough they see just why. The group's eyes go up… and up… and… up.

Contrary to most common mayors, the mayor of Greater Minor had nothing minor about him. He stood nearly seven feet tall with a head that had to duck to get underneath the archway leading into the sitting room. Across his body was a nice suit. A top hat rested on his arm, and in his other hand was a cane tipped in gold. Polished black shoes encased large feet, and when the man took a seat in the largest chair of the room—a massive leather, lounge chair with golden buttons lining the back—the giant's essence encompassed the entirety of the room. At least, it did until he spoke.

In a voice far too feminine for his own good, the beast greeted, "Hey, y'all! Heard you had some news about Greater Minor's bandit problem. Whatcha got to tell me 'bout it? I already had a conversation with that cute Ice Mage and his Water Mage lady."

"We're happy to inform you that most if not all of the bandits have been dealt with," Trevet says cheerfully, "So they shouldn't bother the town anymore."

"Fabulous!" the mayor cheers.

"But, there's a catch," Neomi breaks in, making sure that the man doesn't hear Bickslow and Gray biting their tongues to keep from laughing at the man's tiny voice.

"Catch? Honey, do go on."

"Yes, sir. The catch is that the bandit's boss can't be captured. We need him for another mission. Apparently, my magic has the power to activate something called the Ultimate Magic World. They want me to go to Crocus and create a portal to activate during the games," she explains, causing the brows of everyone in the room to rise.

"I was afraid of such," the mayor mentions in his… tiny voice.

"Afraid of such?" Juvia wonders, keeping her cool despite Bickslow and Gray covering their mouths to keep their laughter in check.

"Yes, dear. You see, this town has a secret. There's a reason it's so difficult to get here, and there's a reason those darn bandits just won't leave us alone." He crosses his massive biceps over his expansive chest. Leaning back in his leather seat, he explains, "Greater Minor got this name because it's an alpha and omega. The town was created not too long after Zeref was born. That's where the alpha comes in, but everything is supposed to return to the town when Zeref dies. Legend has it that a girl from the sky will come to either destroy the world for Zeref or save the world from Zeref. The Machine, a living machine, is something Zeref created by accident in his early years. It has the power to harness the magic of a Rift Mage and project it into the world. All ya need is for a big boom of energy to transfer into Earthland, and with the right Rift Mage all hell's gonna break loose. Underneath this house is Zeref's machine. It goes by the name of Omega. That's why this house looks so dern nice. I had to cover it up with something nice and shiny to keep people from seeing that it's really nothing but a massive fortress encased in metal and chains to hold in Omega. But, why can't we just catch that bad bandit boss and get rid of him?"

"Because he's working with Raven Tail," Neomi explains, eyes shifting to the sudden clenching of Trevet's fists.

"Raven Tail? What on earth is that?" The flamboyant mayor asks.

"A damned evil guild filled with sadistic bastards," Tre growls, clenching his fists tighter. "I don't know what they're up to, but until we figure it out, we have to keep your bandit master around for information."

"Is there nothing that you can do about him? Nothing at all?" the maid asks from her spot at the doorway. Her body waddles in to lay a tray of treats down on the coffee table. After filling five glasses with tea, she returns to her spot beside the mayor.

Red locks go flying as Neomi shakes her head. "No, ma'am. I have the master convinced that I want to be a part of his scheme. I have to keep him around to keep up that image… unless…"

"Yes? Go on, dear," the mayor encourages.

Pinstriped legs cross as Neomi presses a slim finger underneath pink lips. "Well, mayhap, there is a way. But… I don't know how well it would work out for our idea. I mean, we could still have Trevet and the others bring him in. It wouldn't be hard. I would then visit him to explain that I had to turn him in to keep up appearances. This is a dangerous game of cat and mouse that we're playing, but that's the only way we can solve your bandit problem for the moment."

"Anything is better than letting that wicked, wicked man get his mitts on Omega. Anything, anything," the maid encourages.

A hand stops her from continuing. "Your respect for my town is a lovely thing to hear, but you have a guild to keep safe. Do you believe that you could keep playing a double agent, honey?"

"Yeah. I think I could do it. As long as I have Trevet to bail me out if I get thrown in jail," Neomi explains. Her eyes toss to her slightly seething teammate. Yes, the news about Raven Tail's involvement had upset him the way that she had assumed it would. Either way, they weren't going to get anything solved if they just got pissed off at every turn. "Think you could bail me out if the Council gets involved, Tre?"

"Remember, gramps is one of the Ten Wizard Saints. I basically have diplomatic immunity," The brunet begins, "So I could get you out lickety split!"

"Oh, that is so lovely to hear, my darlings!" The mayor exclaims whilst prancing around. "I'm sure you can keep our quaint little town safe!"

"Absolutely," Gray assured from his reclined spot on the sofa. "There's nothing Fairy Tail can't do."

"Except for keeping from blowing everything up," Bickslow mutters under his breath, fully registering Gray and the rest of team Natsu's predilection for destroying everything when going after one thing.

"Hey! I have a hold on my Dragonslayer powers….oh shit," The brunet mumbles when he realizes he's spilled the beans to Gray and Juvia.

"I wasn't talking about you, numbskull," Bickslow sighs, cutting his eyes towards the Dragon Slayer incognito.

"What about a Dragonslayer?" Juvia wonders.

As Neomi pinches the bridge of her nose in order to gather patience, she rises from the sofa. Her body bows at the waist, and she states, "I'm sorry, Mr. Mayor, but we need to leave in order to warn the guild about the current situation."

"But, your reward!" the Mayor blurts out.

"Our reward?" she mouths.

"Yes, of course! This job just got a hundred times bigger than just a bandit problem. I'm enlisting you as Forces of Greater Minor. Accept this payment as reward enough. Whether you bring us the bandit master or not is fine by us. We just want to make sure that Fiore stays as peaceful as if is in this moment in time," he explains, pulling an envelope from his breast pocket to give to Neomi. "I trust that you will split this evenly out amongst yourselves. It pleases me to see young people so eager to save the world."

"Uh… Sure," Neomi mutters, accepting the reward thrust upon her. Her hands move to give the envelope to the leader of the group then she realizes something… None of them are leader material. Juvia was a Gray Follower. Gray was passive in expression and action. Bickslow just went with the flow. And… Trevet… he ran around like a chicken with its head cut off, complete tunnel vision… "I'll keep this until we get to the train," she explains, tucking the envelope with her leather satchel.

"Alright, alright. Is that everything? Everything? Will you be departing young ones? Departing soon?" The maid asks.

"Yes, ma'am," Juvia chimes. She wraps her arm around Gray's to drag him towards the front door.

"Follow the 'gonna divorce at 25' couple!" Tre exclaims as he begins to march after the two.

The group heads on out the door, but even as they do, Neomi can't help a strange feeling bubbling inside of her gut. The longer she stayed here, the less this felt like a drug induced hallucination. The details she was finding made all this seem real. She could feel emotion and pain. She could touch and see.

Moving her palm, so she could see it and the revolver she wore at a better angle, Neomi held it to the sun. The afternoon sky glinted off it as those deathly dark clouds parted for a shaft of light to hit her revolver. "This is so damned weird," she mutters before following her team back into the streets.

"Alright, so….." The brunet begins, "Just freeze our way through the forest to Clover Town or are we getting the bandit boss first?" He queries in a confused manner.

"Freeze?" Gray wonders. "I can do it, but it's going to take a lot of power."

"No," Neomi breaks in, stabbing Trevet in the ribs for his second slip of information in less than ten minutes. "I'll get us the train tickets, and you can go do your thing. There's some stuff I need to get done here first. I'll meet you at the train station."

"You're not going with us?" Bickslow queries, pulling his bandit mask off to replace it with his visor.

"No. I have stuff to do."

"Stuff for that boss?" Gray questions, suspicious creeping into his words.

"Yeah," she lies. "Yeah. Now, get going. That storm is going to come down at any second. The sooner I get those tickets the sooner we can miss it." Her fingers jabs up to a steadily blackening sky before she throws those same hands into her pockets. Backing up, she turns her back to the group, setting off without a word shared.

Taking the helm of the group, Trevet leads them all to the edge of town and the beginning of the forest that separates Greater Minor and Clover Town. For some reason, the path leading through the forest feels just the least bit different. Chancing a short glance in the direction of Juvia, Trevet watches her shoulders rise and fall in a clueless shrug. "Alrighty then! Let's go kick some more bandit ass!"

"So, we're totally ignoring Omi and heading to the bandit camp?" Bix asks with a tilt of his visored head.

"Yeah, why not? She's got something to do. I'm gonna let her do it. Is that a problem?" Trevet wonders, innocence in his tone of voice.

With his visor up on his forehead instead of covering his eyes, Bickslow watched Neomi's body fading deeper and deeper back into the small town. When she disappeared behind the corner of a building, he stated, "Yeah. Yeah, it is. Y'all go on ahead. I'm gonna see what Omi's up to." Turning on his steel toed boots, Bickslow's base shifts around his dark purple encased legs. In a few seconds he's jogging off in the direction Neomi was running along.

"Alright, time to freeze a path through the forest for later use!" The brunet cheers, raising his fist towards the sky.

"What are you getting all riled up for? You don't use ice magic," Gray points out. He pulls his black shirt over his head then tosses it to a heart eyed Juvia. Cracking his knuckles, Gray readies his hands. Once he's into position, he commands, "**Ice Make: Floor****!**"

Tossing his black shirt off, the brunet shoves the raven-haired teen out of the way before yelling, "**Ice Dragon's Den!**", causing the ice to tear through the trees and form a tunnel.

"What the hell?" Gray asks when the sudden forest turns into a winter wonderland before his widening eyes.

"Another Dragonslayer?" Juvia breaths in astonishment.

"Yep. Trevet Dreyar; the Ice Dragonslayer!" The brunet exclaims as he turns to face his two remaining teammates.

A face comes up to smack Gray in the forehead. "Great. Just what we need. Another Dragonslayer to destroy more innocent villages. The local architecture is doomed."

"I'm not as destructive as Natsu," Trevet protests, "I've never destroyed anything! Well anything meaningful at least…." He trails off as he finishes.

"My point exactly," Gray snickers before hopping onto the sudden ice trail. Pushing himself off his black boots, he mentions, "At least there's a Dragonslayer that knows how to fight with style around now."

"I know that feel brother," Trevet smirks as he slides along his icy road through the forest.

Within a few minutes the group arrived at the same decrepit building that was the bandits house. Trevet stood on the left of the door. Gray stood on the right. With their hands in their pockets and their foot raised up, the two males burst down the entry of the structure while greeting, "Knock, knock, mother fucker."

"Gray! I got this," The brunet takes a big breath of air before yelling, "**Ice Dragon's Roar!**"

"You take that side, and I'll get rid of this one," Gray explains. Ice flows around his hands as he shouts, "**Ice Make: Hammer****!**"

"Don't leave out Juvia!" a water mage proclaims. "**Water Slicer****!**" Heated jets of water leap from Juvia's extended palms, and she uses them like a whip to clean up a mass of bandits hollering in the center of the room.

"**Ice Dragon's…..WING ATTACK!**" Trevet bellows as he leaps through the air, trails of ice on each hand as he slams into a large group of bandits.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" the boss screams as he appears from his quarters. As soon as he exits, a glance is shared between two ice bearing mages. The two step one either side of each other to holler, "**Ice Dragon's Crystal Shell****!**" Trevet's Dragon Roar and Gray's Ice Make: Lance fuse together to create a dragon shaped crystal beast. When its mighty jaws close around the Boss, his body is frozen in its state of petrified horror.

"Hey Gray, this would look great in an art gallery. We should call it; 'A Greater Minor Douche'." Tre snickers as he leans on the frozen boss's shoulder.

Snickering, Gray freezes the rest of the bandit brigade that Juvia had taken care of. When all the mages were present and accounted for, Juvia mentions, "I would be nice if Neomi-san was here to use her Rift Magic and send them to the council."

"I think the fiery pits of hell itself would be more fitting, Juvi," The brunet smirks.

"No joke. These bastards have some serious issues robbing a tiny ass place like that town. Anyway, we can find a lacrima on our way back to call about these guys. Then, the council can pick them up. I'm sure that ice will hold for several days, long enough for those slow ass officials to take care of them," Gray mentions. His body was already on its way out the door.

"I have a Sound Pod but no headphones, any song requests?" Trevet asks as he follows the Ice Make Mage outside, Juvia trailing close behind.

"How about 'Another One Bites the Dust'? Seems fitting right now," Gray snickers.

"Comin' right up Gray," Tre grins as he puts the song on as the three make their way through the icy tunnel to Clover Town.

"Juvia wonders what Bickslow and Neomi are doing right now," the water mage mentions. Her eyes dart back in the direction of Greater Minor. "She was right about that storm getting ready to break."

"Knowing those two and the things I saw back at Fairy Hills, probably some extremely kinky shit," Trevet shudders and looks at the confused Gray. "You don't know man, you don't know true horror until you see it."

"See what?" he wonders, a face full of trepidation and confusion.

"Omi had Bix tied up to a bedpost. Nuff said," The brunet shrugs.

"Damn. Bickslow made fast work of that one," he mentions, shuddering at what Trevet must have walked in on.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Crystalline blue eyes scanned around the back of the mayor's house as Neomi checked her surroundings. Abandoned. This entire town was abandoned. Neomi had snuck inside of each and every structure around, and all that she had seen was empty homes. Some even still had plates on the dinner tables. Old food was rotten and bugs ate away at the stench.

Leaning her back against the lavish structure, Neomi peered inside of a window. Inside she could see the maid was dutifully going about her daily duties, but the mayor was nowhere to be seen in the two story building.

Her teeth found their way to her bottom lip when the maid stepped by the window Neomi was creeping in. Plump hands made their way to the windowsill, and Neomi ducked beneath the glass when the panes flew up. "Ah. Much better. Fresh air is a good thing. A good thing. It is. It is," the maid sighs before spinning back into a living room.

Releasing a breath Neomi didn't know she was even holding, she rises back up. Her feet move soundlessly across a dusty trail, and she follows it behind the back of the house. She did not trust these people. Kind faces or no. There was something going on. The bandits. The kindly mayor. Alpha and omega. It was just all too strange. Then, there was the big deal. The fact that Neomi wasn't hallucinating. Even though she wasn't dumb enough to believe that she had simply fallen inside of her manga, she still couldn't rule it out. Thus, she was snooping—creeping harder than she had on that cute foreign exchange student she'd met in high school.

Her body dips behind a bush as Neomi gets on all fours. Hands pat around on the ground when she hears something make a thud beneath her. Hollow. Uh. Huh. Omi was about to see what this Omega thing was all about.

Rapping her fist against the hollow spot, Neomi begins to dust her gloved hands across the dirt. Dry grass and dead twigs fly away from her hands, and just as she begins to find something metal beneath her grasp, she freezes in her spot. Footsteps. Neomi hears them approaching from behind. But, they aren't stepping casually.

From her years of being a street rat, Neomi knew when someone was creeping, and judging the light feet pressing against this hot dirt, she knew someone was trying to sneak around. Her body drops. A leg shifts under a green shrub, and Neomi hides with her dagger already in her hands.

To her chagrin, a familiar visor-wearing mage pops his head round the corner and utters the immortal words, "What'cha doing?"

"Ugh!" Neomi hisses under her breath. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Shoo! Go! Scat! No one wants you here." Her hands move in wave-like motions before she sets to sheathing her dagger. Crawling out of the bush, Neomi withdraws her revolver.

"Whoa! What the hell do you think _you're _doing?" Bickslow gasps when the barrel of her gun gets trained on him.

"Leave! I told everyone I was gone. You were supposed to go. Now, leave before I Rift Magic your ass back to Magnolia," Neomi snarls, her finger getting ready to squeeze down on the trigger.

"Alright alright, I'm gone," The Seith Mage throws his hands up in defeat. "Sheesh, is it her time of the month?"

"Yeah. Blame it on my period like every other ignorant male who doesn't understand basic human aggravation," Neomi grumbles as soon as Bickslow starts to walk off. Once his body dips behind the corner of the building, she puts her hands on the steel handle of the metal cellar door she'd uncovered. "Hope this thing's been greased," she whispers in reference to squeaky hinges.

"That's what she said!" Bix quietly smirks as he peers round the corner before disappearing off hopefully for good.

Rolling her blue eyes, Neomi promptly drops into a metal shaft with no freaking stairs. Her breath is nothing but an airy curse as she ejects her wings to give her landing some ease. Booted feet hit the steel floor, and Neomi checks everything out.

Yeah, if this would have been the bandit's lair, Neomi might have had some respect for the guys. This place was fully decked out in steel, steel, and more steel. Gajeel would have had a heyday munching on all the technology down here. Chains. Manacles attached to the walls. This place was one part dungeon and three parts S and M so, Neomi made her way down further into the metal construct.

"For some reason, I'm starting to wonder just _who _is the bad guy," she mutters while looking around.

From the end of a longish corridor, Omi can hear the echoes of the mayor laughing. "Oh Ivan my boy," He chuckles, "I'll be certain to deal with those pesky fairies with extreme prejudice."

"You'd better Jean, or I'll have your head." The ostracized son of Makarov growls slightly.

"Fucking called it," Neomi whispers. She comes closer, getting down to sneak in as close to light trickling into the dark corridor. When her hand gets too close to the light, a new hand wraps around her mouth. Strong arms pull her backwards into something tall and firm.

"Shh," Bickslow warns as he looks over Neomi's head.

"Oh Bickslow-senpai~ Did you bring protection?" The redhead moans softly in a mocking manner. Her elbow pulls forward then jabs into his side. With a gust of air, he releases her, but neither one of them move too far from their spot. "Hear anything about Omega, he-who-cannot-take-orders?"

"Something along the lines of Ivan is the mastermind behind the Omega Project and the mayor is his little puppet," The Seith Mage says.

"Not what I was asking. Omega is supposed to be alive. Have you seen or heard anything living other than these two traitorous pricks?" she wonders. Grabbing onto his hand, Neomi leads them further away from the sliver of light in the doorway. When they were far enough that she was sure their voices wouldn't carry into the room, she waited for a response.

"It's alive?" Bix tilts his head in confusion, "Wait. What is Omega again?"

"The thing the bandit boss wants me to use to create Zeref Land with. If you were listening when the mayor was talking, he said that Omega was created to bring about that world. Omega is also supposed to be a living creature. Something I can utilize like a witch's familiar. I would assume," she explains. Her body moves from Bickslow, and she begins to look around the large variety of darkened hallways that led out like spider's legs from the main entry.

"Oh yeah. According to the material I found, Omega is a demon from a Book of Zeref, and a very powerful one at that," The Seith Mage states, "So whatever they want you to utilize won't be too happy with being a tool to a human."

"Material?" Neomi wonders. "What material?" As she questions him her hands are going through paperwork, books on shelves, and drawers.

"Couple of books the mayor left on his desk, me and the babies scrambled through the window," Bix smiles, his babies crying, "Desk! Desk!"

Smirking, Neomi looks up from a locked drawer she was breaking into with her screwdriver. "Ya know, you're a pretty handy guy, Bix. What else do you know?"

"That Laxus sleeps with a teddy bear," The Seith Mage chortles.

"Lucky teddy bear," Neomi snickers. With an _ah-ha_ she finally jimmies the drawer open. Her hands quietly ruffle through the papers inside. It was a file cabinet to her surprise, but the files within were anything but ordinary. "Rosters on the demons of Zeref? What the hell is Ivan doing with Zeref's demons?" she wonders quietly.

"Hmm, what's Tartarus Omi?" Bickslow asks, holding the files up. His body was close to hers, and his babies were holding up documents while he ruffled through some on his own.

Flushing at their close contact, Neomi puts two hands on the file cabinet. "They're a dark guild, reported to be a part of the Balam Alliance and demon worshippers. I can't imagine that Ivan would have anything to do with freaks like these. I haven't gotten that deep into the Fairy Tail arc yet. I don't know too much about these guys to be honest." But, she did know that they were going to thoroughly trash Laxus and the Raijinshuu. Neomi had to stop it, keep everything from going wrong.

"From Trevet's description, it sounds like Ivan is probably just as messed up as this 'Tartarus' guild." Bix says.

Spinning around, Neomi wrapped her fists in the mantle draped across Bickslow's shoulders. "Bickslow, I'm going to tell you something completely freakish, but you have to promise to believe me. Okay?" Her big eyes bore holes through his visor, and after a second, she pulls it out of the way to see his surprised, crimson eyes.

"I promise," The Seith Mage swears, "Fire away."

"I know that you can see into my soul, so you know that I'm not bullshitting you when I say this. In three months there's going to be a massive gate built under the capital city. Only Celestial Spirit mages can open it up, but we can't let that happen. Dragons are going to come out of that portal and wreck havoc on Crocus. You have to make sure that you stay by Laxus's side, and I have to have someone look out for Gray. He dies during that time period. Anyway, if I tell you to do something, you had better do it. Okay? Or else Fiore is going to be in for a serious shit storm," she warns.

"Holy shit…...your soul makes it obvious you ain't lyin', but Gray dying? and dragons? This is making me dizzy…" Bickslow gasps, leaning on the wall for support.

"And, Lucy dies, too, but it's a futuristic copy of her. Not the real Lucy. But, I've got this crazy idea. What if… What if I took control of Omega? Instead of releasing the dragons, what if I closed the gate completely. It make take a Celestial Spirit wizard to open it, but I'm a Rift Mage. I should overpower it. Right?" she wonders despite doubting her own powers. _If I'm actually going to do this, alter the entire plot of Fairy Tail, I had better make sure I'm strong enough to do so._

"Try it, whatever saves our hides. You said three months, right? That's around the time of the Grand Magic Games. I advise you come with me, Laxus and the other Thunder Legion Members to train. We understand when shit needs to get kicked into gear and everything's getting serious," The Seith Mage says with a whole hearted smile.

Two palms smack him on his broad chest and Neomi grins up at the mage. "Thank you, Bickslow. Speaking of getting into gear, let's see where they stashed Omega then get the hell out of here. I don't want our mayor knowing that we've been snooping."

"Seems like, according to the material, it's down the second corridor on the right when you enter the dungeon-like area, so somewhere nearby," Bix explains. His babies hastily set the room back to rights, locking the cabinet after returning files and slightly moved objects. One even closes the door on them, so no one knows the cellar door was ever opened.

Withdrawing her revolver, Neomi loads the cylinder with her bullets before slinking her way down the hall. Once more, she gets into stalker mode. Her feet make no sound. Her breaths are light and cautious. "You would think he'd have more security down here," she mutters.

"He has a giant forest that you can get lost in, why does home security matter to someone like him?" The Seith Mage says as he peers through the doorway to see a large, slightly tattered hardback book with the word 'Zeref' plastered across the front.

"That's… it," Neomi wondered as she stepped towards the book. It sat proudly atop of a metal altar. A glass case kept it shielded from all the world and fingerprints.

"Babies, can you get this open?" Bix asks his totems, which fly towards the case and shock the locks with green magical energy in response to his question.

"Oi! We ain't stealin' it. Are we?" Neomi hisses, grabbing Bickslow by the forearm.

"I thought we were stealin' it!" The Seith Mage hisses back, mocking Neomi's Southern Tennessee accent.

"Hell no!" she barks at the same time that sirens go off in the room. "Shit! Look! Look at what you did!" Hastily, Neomi dashes away from the scene of the crime, but already the doors were locking down. They made their ways to seal them in, and suddenly, Neomi noticed something. Vents. They were all over the place in the room, but they weren't air vents. Neomi knew that much when colored gas started rolling out of them.

"Use your damned Rift Magic, woman!" A flustered Bickslow yells, his voice competing with the blaring of the sirens.

Neomi launches her fifth round into the room, but no portal would come out of it. "Come on. Come on. **Escape Rift****!** Work! Damn you!" Using the last bullet in the cylinder, Neomi emptied the revolver. "It won't work. You do something!"

"I've gotta do everything around here," Bickslow growls out. His body launches forward. After hauling Neomi fireman style over his shoulder, he holds her in place with a bold hand flat on the toned curve of her ass. "Babies, hack the system!"

In a flash of green energy, five totems shoot out. Their souls possess the gears working the machine, stalling it just in time for Bickslow to leap out the collapsing door, but it wasn't the only one coming down. At the end of the corridor, the doors were making their way to the floor. "Babies, keep it up! Stall all the bastards!"

A tendril of white paper flies towards the two as Omi yells, "Bix, watch out! Ivan can use Shikigami Magic!"

"The fuck is Shikigami Magic, and how the hell is Ivan even using it? He's not actually here. Is he?" Bickslow barks back as he slides himself and Omi underneath another metal door.

"Shikigami Magic allows him to control magic-infused paper dolls, he can basically command them like you with your babies!" The redhead explains as the Seith Mage dives and ducks under door after door, eventually reaching the exitway, which has no ladder.

"Shit! I can't use my babies because they've got the door—WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?" rips from his mouth when Neomi ejects her wings from their wooden sheaths. Wind blurs up all around them, and Neomi kicks a button on the side of her boots.

Steam releases as water and fire lacrimas activate jets on her feet. They two mages launch from the cellar right as Bickslow's babies release the door to cut off a flurry of white, paper dolls. When the jet power releases like used up nitrous, the two of them tumble to the ground in a sudden downpour. "Saving your ass," Neomi breaths when she lands on top of him.

"I'm grateful then," The Seith Mage pants, his body sapped of energy momentarily.

Water rolls all down Neomi's body. It soaks her red locks and smashes her white top to her body. Breasts rise and fall in a tantalizing display as she pants over the top of him, but that wasn't what got Bickslow's jaw dropping. What got his jaw dropping was Neomi's sudden outburst of laughter.

As her wet hair gets plastered to her face, she leans her head back to release the loudest witch's cackle he'd ever heard. She definitely didn't have a siren's voice as she sniggered from their hasty escape. "We could have died!" she laughs in hysteria.

Taking her chin in between his index finger and thumb, Bickslow presses his lips to hers whilst mumbling, "I wish you'd shut up sometimes."

Hands clench tight on broad shoulders, and Neomi's eyes fly open at the sudden contact. She could perceive his heat beneath his moistening clothing. She could feel the hammering of her heart. Those were all normal. What she did not expect was for the Seith Mage to lip lock with her!

Jerking back in a flurry of shock, Neomi's fingertips cover her reddened mouth. Skin goes from shocked pale to slight pink and finally to burning red as she shuffles off him in a flurry. "W-We've gotta get back to the others before that door opens up," pulls out of her stunned lips. Hauling Bickslow up to his feet, Neomi charges off with her hand wrapped around his forearm. Even as they ran off, she keeps thinking, _He just…. k-k-kissed me!_

* * *

Thanks for reading! Remember to Favourite, Follow and Review as well as check out **AdamineTerra**, the talented woman I'm writing this with!


	5. Rift

**A Rift Between Worlds**

* * *

**We don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"How was it?" The Seith Mage asks as he's dragged through Greater Minor to get to Gray, Tre and Juvia.

"G-Good. I guess. I dunno. But, don't tell anyone. Wait! You actually meant to kiss me!" she squawks, turning sharply to gape at him when they finally got into the cover of the woods.

"Mhmm. And I'd like round two," Bix smirks as he pulls Omi closer and brings his lips to hers.

Still shocked and suffering from the aftershocks of the original surprise, Neomi's not really sure what to do. Her hands are smashed between Bickslow's broad chest and her breasts. As she gapes in surprise, she notes that his visor is off. He hadn't put it back on after she'd pulled it off of him.

When his teeth drag playfully across her skin, Neomi's lips part on a shocked breath. Taking that as an invitation, Bickslow locks his mouth to hers. A hand comes up to the small of her back, and the other one digs into her wet hair.

Caught up in the moment and slightly confused, Neomi kisses him back. The hands she has trapped between the two of them clench tight against his mantle. Lips press in the rain, and Neomi tastes the fresh, clean water when she sinks her teeth into his bottom lip.

With their breaths meshing in the air between them, Neomi is shocked when Bickslow is the first one to pull back. His face is that of pure triumph as he breathlessly rests his back on a nearby tree, but his hands don't leave her body.

His fingertips find their way to her belt loops, and he pulls her forward to rest his chin on her head. "One hell of a kiss, eh?" he wonders with his fangs flashing in the rain.

"I'm agreeing with you there, Bixy baby," The redhead grins. Her head rests against his chest, and after a second of catching her breath, Neomi includes, "But, it can't happen again."

"W-What?" he blurts out, nearly tripping when Neomi steps away from him.

Her hand shoves her soaking wet bangs out of her pale, freckled face. "I barely know you. You barely know me. We just met yesterday, and even though I know your character like the back of my hand, people ship you with Lisanna."

"I actually kinda pity Lisanna sometimes…." The Seith Mage sighs.

Setting her soaking wet clothing to rights, Neomi covers up a black and white lace bra that she hadn't realized was on display. Once she gets adjusted, she states, "Good to know. Now, we have to get to Clover Town before the others. I was supposed to beat them there."

"Think about why I do though. She got shafted genes-wise. I mean, look at Mirajane. Lisanna has nothing on her sister. Even among the girls in Fairy Tail she's on the flatter end. Look at Erza, Lucy, Evergreen hell even Juvia has a larger rack than her. Life has been hard on the littlest Strauss, she lost her childhood love to Lucy Heartfilia, that must sting," Bickslow says with a sympathetic sigh.

"True and true, but you're supposed to get with her according to all the fan fiction. So, who am I to ruin a good story," Neomi mentions, walking off through the woods whether he was going to follow or not. _Why the hell is he even saying all of this if they aren't involved?_

"Screw the fans!" Bix snaps as he rushes up to Omi from behind and sweeps her off of her feet, "I want you!"

"You don't fucking know me!" she barks right back at him. "None of you do. You can't just fall head over heels for someone you just met. Shit doesn't work like that. Well, unless you're high or drunk and then it's nothing but a one night stand. Take it from me. There are only two things in life when it comes to love. Family and fucking. That's it. Romantic love doesn't exist in anything but children's stories."

"That's an incredibly jaded outlook and besides, I'm slowly learning about you. And what I do know, attracts me greatly," The red-eyed man smiles sincerely.

Shaking her head, Neomi gives a sardonic grin to the mud beneath her feet. "That much I can believe, but we're still strangers. Besides, I've got to find a way back home. Finals are coming up, and I can't be stuck in this place when they come around. Do you really want to get with someone only to watch her leave you when the story's up?" Neomi wonders, spinning around to give him a cautious glower.

"It would all be worth it if it meant I could be with you, even for a fleeting moment," Bix grins.

Blue eyes roll. "And, I thought Freed was supposed to be the poetic one."

"He can be useful outside of combat ya know," A cheekily-grinning Bickslow retorts.

"Yeah, well, let's pretend this never happened and beat the others to Clover Town. I think that I'm getting water on my water."Her eyes jerk to the torrential downpour causing everything to stick to her everything. The bright black of her thong was a beacon for male attention as her fabric steadily grew translucent.

"Nice thong, sweetcheeks," Bix grins, his perverted side bursting through.

"Thanks," she growls out.

* * *

Juvia, Gray and Trevet are currently rocking out to some music playing from the brunet's Sound Pod. When Anaconda starts playing, Tre averts his eyes slightly as the Water Mage begins to twerk and grind against the Ice Make Mage.

"Does Gray-sama like Juvia's fat ass?" The bluenette says as she continues to work against the raven-haired mage's groin.

"Juvia, never say that ever again, _ever_." A very disgusted Dreyar glares at the woman as she continues to grind against her darling, "And if you'd stop molesting the poor guy you'd realize we've arrived in fucking Clover Town already!"

Gray pries Juvia off of him with all his might. Keeping her away with his arm, he growls, "And, I want a new pair of pants. My boots are waterlogged, and a bath sounds like a good idea, too."

"And it's like 10 pm, we should get a hotel and tell Bix and Omi where to find us," The brunet suggests, "And I think we should get gender separate rooms and before you say it Gray; you're welcome."

"Where are they anyway?" Gray wonders. Now that Juvia was off of him and acting like a sane human being again, he crosses his arms over his bare chest.

"I have a feeling they're quite close," Trevet says, his arms crossed across his bare chest too.

"Physically or near us?"

"Like they're near town, I think I can smell them," The brunet says as he sniffs the air slightly, "That's odd."

"What's odd?" Juvia wonders.

"They smell like themselves, but mixed with…," The Ice Dragonslayer takes a moment to analyze the scent, "Sweat and shame."

"That's never a good combination," Gray mutters. His mouth opened to add something to that statement when the sound of bickering caught his sense of hearing.

"How big is this freaking town?" a feminine voice exasperates.

"Hell if I know. You're the one who suggested we go looking for them," a male voice counters.

"Well, I seriously doubted that they'd have been through the station by now."

"Well, if we would have just stayed there like I suggested, we wouldn't be walking around in the pouring rain right now!"

"It's not like we weren't already walking around in the pouring rain earlier."

"We could have gotten a hotel room, but you said we had to find the others first."

"Listen up, bub. I'm the woman right now. You need to just shut the hell up and try to not piss me off worse than I already am!"

"Do you miss my tongue that much?"

"Oh, my lord, Bickslow. Will you shut up about your tongue?"

"Found them," Gray points out when two water soaked mages made their way down the street. The both of them were soaked to the bone. Their clothes hugged the shape of their bodies, and Neomi's hair was stuck to her face instead of being her trademark waves. Also, Gray could see her bra and panties through her tank top and pinstriped skinny jeans.

"I give it a solid 10/10," Trevet smirks, "What about you Gray?"

Before the man can say a word, Neomi slaps her hand down over his mouth. Her left hand reaches to grab Trevet by his brunet head. "Say something about my lingerie. I dare you," she hisses with a look of pure evil stapled across her skin.

"It was torture earlier! Juvia asked Gray if he liked her 'fat ass'," The brunet visibly shudders.

"For some reason I'm suddenly glad that I had to walk the five miles through the woods while battling a hard-on instead of being subjected to that," Bickslow mentions.

"Bruh? The actual fuck?!" Tre stares at the Seith Mage in slight disgust, "Did _not _need to hear about what goes on downstairs."

"Don't worry. You're not invited to the party in my pants," he snickers, following a scowling Neomi. Even as she had threatened to cut out his tongue five times in the past ten minutes, Bickslow couldn't help his straying male gaze. Thanks to that blessed rain, he could see clean through her pants. Laxus was right. Squats were something to be thankful for.

"Okay, there's a hotel right there, I'll go ask if they have any vacant rooms." Tre says as he jogs ahead of his group and into the hotel.

"Thank the saints," Neomi sighs as she leans against a wall of the building. Her head rests tiredly against it while the rest of her body shivers.

"Here," Bickslow comments. His hands moved to his mantle. After releasing the snap holding it into place, he draped it over her shoulders. "I know it's wet, but at least it'll cover you." His head nodded towards the lacey bra getting hidden by black-purple fabric.

"You're not half bad for a pervert," Neomi mentions, trying to ignore the prying eyes of Gray and Juvia.

"Well, a guy has to have his charms. Besides, I'm one hundred percent male. Put a gorgeous body like yours naked in front of me and my tongues gonna move before my brain does. So, you'll have to forgive me when I ask you to sit on my lap, so I can cover more of you up from that black headed virgin's line of sight." Bickslow nodded towards a hotly flushing Gray Fullbuster.

"Alright guys, I got two rooms. One for the men with three beds and the other for the ladies with two beds," Tre smiles, "No Juvia, you can't share with Gray before you even ask."

"But—"

"No!" The entire group barks in unison. Looking slightly like a whipped puppy, Juvia quietly takes her spot beside Gray.

"Gray when's your birthday?" The brunet asks.

"Huh?" the mage wonders with a quirk of his brow.

"It's a simple question; when were you born?"

"December fifth. Why?"

"Juvia?" Tre says.

"Yes, Trevet?"

"On the fifth of December, I, as the second oldest here, give you permission to take Gray Fullbuster's virginity," The brunet grins as he watches the Waterwoman's face light up.

While Juvia nearly passes out from the news, Neomi chirps, "Uh. Trevet. Make that third oldest. I'm twenty."

"Shit. Okay, emotionally second oldest. After Neomi, she's physically the second oldest and emotionally the oldest," Trevet says.

"Juvia gets to take Gray-sama's—"

"Don't I get a say in this!"

"Can I volunteer to sleep in the guy's room? I don't think I want to be in the same room as the horny rain woman!"

"Neomi, yes you can and Gray; did you really just turn down having your virginity taken? Or are you letting your true soul mate, Lucy, take it?" Trevet smirks.

Walloping Trevet on the back of the head, Neomi lets the cat fight ensue between Juvia and Trevet. "Forget this shit. I'm getting out of these wet clothes," she grumbles with Bickslow following right behind her.

"Juvia! Calm down! I was just joking!" Tre exclaims as he wrestles with the enraged rain woman.

Water soaks him even more when Juvia turns herself into an instant Ice Bucket Challenge. As rain pelts down on their bodies, only Gray can save the day by hauling Juvia off of Trevet. "I don't like Lucy, okay! Chill out. If you really want me to like you, you've got to chill out," Gray harps once he gets the rain woman in his arms.

"Gray-sama~" Juvia moans, snuggling into the raven-haired man's chest.

"I said chill not go into heat," he snarls between gritted teeth.

Wiggling from the Ice Mage's grasp, Juvia leaps at Tre and lands in his arms whilst saying, "Maybe Trevet will appreciated Juvia's…..moistness."

Jumping through her water body, Trevet makes a mad dash into the hotel. Soon enough, he's followed by Gray, and tailing both of them comes Juvia. Her face is lit up with glee as she continues to mess with the boys.

When the guys find their way into the their designated hotel room, they open it to find Bickslow stripped down to his pants and Neomi standing with a black towel wrapped around her body. She was busily tinkering with another gadget. Bickslow was hanging their soaking wet clothing on a clothes line he's rigged inside of the room. "Oh, hell, no!" was the two of them's response when they saw Trevet and Gray being chased by Juvia.

Trevet lets Gray in first before slamming the door behind them, the two of them panting, "Juvia's….gone….batshit crazy!"

"Bickslow, did you do it?" Neomi asks the Seith Mage. His response was a simple nod. "Good. Now, how can we get them out of here?"

"I've got an idea," he snickers. His hands move to his waist, and his pants drop around his legs. "You guys don't get outta here, I'm afraid I'll have to embarrass you with that party I mentioned earlier."

Without another word, Gray and Trevet sprint out of the room and into the girls' one, finding Juvia nowhere to be seen.

"We're safe Gray, at least, for now." The brunet gasps. From the other side of the wall, they could hear Bickslow and Neomi high fiving.

"Thank, Mavis. I thought we were going to have to share a room with those idiots," Neomi laughed.

"No kidding. Last thing I want to deal with is Juvia sneaking into the bedroom to get it on with Gray," Bickslow comments. After a second, he adds, "Did you rig the door and window?"

"Oh, yeah. There's no way they'll be able to break back in here. We're locked down like Fort Knox."

Gray and Trevet share a look of pure betrayal before the Ice Mage snarls, "Those traitors!" He flops down on one of the two beds in the room then stares at the door connecting the guy's room to the girl's room. "They actually locked us out of there."

Tre grits his teeth, "Damned pricks…" He mumbles before saying, "Gray, I'mma use the bathroom first, kay?" as he enters the room, locking it behind himself.

In the bathroom, Laxus' little brother strips down and gets into the shower, cleansing his skin beneath and spray of freezing cold water, which doesn't bother him at all. After cleaning off, He re-enters the main room with a towel wrapped around his waist and asks, "You gonna shower bro?"

"I'm afraid Juvia found her way inside of the plumbing. One second I'm taking a shower. The next second I'm getting jumped. I really don't get why she's so into me." Gray ran a hand through his jet black locks then set about rigging a clothes line similar to what Bix and Omi had in the other room. Soon as that was done, he tossed their clothes up for the water to drip into a waiting trough specifically built for drying out rain soaked clothing.

"Didn't you save her back when she was in Phantom Lord, maybe that's it. You're her hero and she's madly in love now," Trevet says from under his towel.

"I guess so, but I wasn't the only one that helped her out," Gray grumbles. "It's not that I don't like her. I just wish that she would calm down. Ya know. Act like a normal girl. Then, I might take a chance with it." He draws his clothes off until he's down to his boxers then makes way towards the shower.

"Damn straight brother," Tre nods as he quickly hangs up his clothes when Gray leaves the room.

Hot water turns on from Neomi and Bickslow's side of the wall at the same time that Gray turns his shower on. "Gonna get you some of that Seith Mage, eh, Omi?" Trevet calls out, still too hyper to go to sleep.

"Hope she enjoys anal," Bix smirks back.

"What the hell? I thought Neomi was in there."

"Nope. Just me, bro. Sorry, but your phone sex will have to take a message," Bickslow smarts back. On his side of the wall, he was leaned back. His hands found the sliver of lace that was Neomi's thong, and he shot it like a rubber band across the room.

"Dude seriously?" Tre sighs.

"Don't act like you aren't just as awful as I am," Bickslow replies. His hands mingle through Neomi's pack. She may say that he doesn't know anything about her, but Bickslow was about to find out. Just from looking into her satchel, he already knew several things. She was an inventor. She liked to play with make up. And, she had… a lot of underwear. Very… He gulped… scandalous underwear. "How does this even… Oh!" He finally figured out where one of the strings went.

Running a hand down the front of his face, Bickslow stares in the direction of the sensual fox taking a shower right behind that wooden door. Oh… Oh, dang. Neomi was that kind of girl. No wonder he liked her.

Meanwhile, Trevet was laying there, looking up at the ceiling and quietly thinking about the way Cana acted back at Fairy Hills. He really wished that Neomi would have been on the other side of that wall instead of Bickslow. Cana Alberona was a gorgeous girl. The way that she acted... Trevet wondered if that was based on appearances or actual interest. If it was interest; he was set. He found the girl absolutely enthralling and intriguing, something that he couldn't shake no matter what. When he met the girl as a little boy of age 10, he couldn't shake how he felt, even at so young.

* * *

**_Flashback - Fairy Tail guildhall, 9 years ago_**

A much younger Trevet Dreyar enters the guildhall following his grandfather Makarov. That's when he saw her. her long, flowing chocolate locks and glistening tan covering a voluptuous figure in a pair of capri trousers and a tight bikini top.

"W-Who's that grandpa?" Tre asks, pointing towards the beauty.

"Who? Oh, that's Cana Alberona," Makarov smiles at his youngest grandson.

"S-She's so….pretty," The brunet blushes, "Can I get some jewels to buy her flowers?"

"Sure," The white-haired man smiles as he hands his grandson jewel to purchase some flowers from a stand.

"I'll be back soon!" Trevet yells as he leaves the guildhall, running to the florist's down the street and purchasing some daffodils and returning, shuffling shyly over to the sixteen-year-old beauty

"Umm….Cana?"

"Yes? Oh, who are you little guy?" The brunette turns to face little Tre.

"I-I got you flowers," The brunet holds out the roses to Cana, "Because…..I…..I think you're pretty."

A resounding 'Awww' goes through the guildhall and Gray pipes up, "Got yourself a little boyfriend, have ya Cana?"

"I'm not her boyfriend," Tre pouts, "I just wanted to give her flowers because she's really pretty," The little Dreyar blushes.

"Aww kid, you're cute," Cana smiles as she takes the roses and pecks the little brunet's cheek, causing him to blush profusely.

* * *

A lot had changed since two years ago, a hell of a lot indeed. Trevet now had a year on his brunette crush and she realized how damn attractive he was now. This was all spelling out good things for Tre's love life, meaning he could get with the woman he loves the most in the , he just has to get the ball rolling.

Lids get heavy as Trevet stares at the ceiling grid overhead. Sleep is creeping in on him fast, and the staccato rhythm of the rain pelting down on the shingle roof causes a yawn to pull from between his pink lips. As soon as the shower in the bathroom beside him turns off, Trevet reaches over to turn off his bedside lamp. They would be in Magnolia tomorrow. Maybe, Trevet could see what a certain Alberona was doing.

The masculine vocal chords of the younger Dreyar mumble, "Night Gray," before silencing once again.

His response was a mere grumble of sound. With Trevet's eyes closed he could hear the man slipping underneath the bedsheets. After a while of settling down, it was Neomi's voice from the opposite wall that got eyes to pop open. She asks, "Has anyone seen Juvia?"

"No. Should we be scared?" The brunet asks, his voice calling through the wall.

"I think we should be," Gray shudders, voicing his disdain for Juvia's stalking.

Bickslow yawns, "We have nothing to worry about. It's the Ice Queens that need to watch their backs."

"Excuse me! I prefer the title; 'Dragon King of the Cold', thank you very much!" Tre yells to the Seith Mage.

"The Crystal Dragon Queen sounds much more your style," Neomi snickers, her voice muffled by the thin walls between each room.

From another room from theirs, a very pissed off older man yells, "SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTHS! Damn young'uns…..", before returning to a snoring slumber.

Trevet could just imagine Neomi sticking her tongue out in the direction of the old man. With a grin on his face, he flops right back down on his pillow. Yeah, sleep didn't sound like too bad of an idea.

* * *

A few hours later and Tre wakes up to an unfamiliar weight on his chest. Opening his amber eyes, the younger sibling of Laxus finds none other than Juvia Lockser laying on his chest looking quite content, said woman totally asleep.

"What the…" he mutters, looking down to a spread of blue hair placed in random waves atop his bare body. His eyes blink down to Juvia's face sleeping happily. The side of her face is laid gently atop his bare chest, and when he shifts to move elbows underneath himself, the little moan of annoyance she protests with nearly unhinges his jaw.

"J-Juvia? You awake?" He asks quietly, hoping not to disturb Gray, Bickslow or, god forbid, Omi.

A whimpering complaint is his only reaction. Cursing to the ceiling, Trevet shuffles underneath Juvia's weight. When he catches sight of light filtering in through the bottom of the black-out curtains over the windows, he has to wonder just how long Juvia has been sleeping on top of him. More importantly, why him and not Gray?

"Juvia? Talk to me girl," Trevet says, slightly fearful for his….nether regions.

"Gray-sama, be quiet. Juvia's sleepy," the water mage mutters with her mouth against Trevet's throat. Her head was burrowed in the sharp curve of his neck and shoulders, and her leg, nearly bare from the high slit in her dress, was about to run across his groin.

"Uhhh, Juvia? This is Trevet speaking, Gray's in the other bed." The brunet says coyly.

"T-Trev…" Blue eyes blink against Tre's skin, the long lashes skimming his sun kissed flesh. Her hands press down against his arms, and she sleepily feels the many indentions that make up Trevet's body. Had the muscle tone not been so large and defined, Juvia might not have freaked out, but upon realizing Trevet was far from the sinewy build of Gray, she loosed a yipping sound from her mouth. "Trevet!"

"Yes, that's my name. Now would you mind telling me why you're on top of me?!" Trevet snarls quietly.

Hastening off of him, Juvia blurts, "Y-You're so cold. I thought you were Gray-sama. It was so dark, and you're both cold and-and-and-and…"

"But I'm more muscular than Gray, how couldn't you tell? You'd be able to feel the definition in my body and understand that it's more than Gray's," The youngest Dreyar deadpans.

"Gray-sama has beautiful definition! Don't say otherwise," Juvia snaps, instantly covering her hands over her mouth when Gray growls in his sleep.

"You slept in your dress? That's good, 'cause I kinda sleep in my birthday suit…." The brunet smiles bashfully. Skin flushes at Trevet's blatant statement, and Juvia tries to keep her eyes from rolling to a certain tent pitched under his bedsheets. Hiking his leg up to cover said tent, Trevet snickers in Juvia's direction. "What? That bother you? Are you embarrassed that you touched a naked me before a naked Gray?"

Juvia stammers for words, but nothing can come out of her mouth. Eyes dart from her handsome prince to the smirking slayer resting with his arms behind his head.

"What's wrong? Dragon got your tongue?" Trevet chuckles, sitting up. Tactfully, he picks up a pair of his boxers, adeptly putting them on under the covers before getting out from beneath the sheets.

"J-Juvia feels like she betrayed Gray-sama," The Water Mage stammers.

"Sheesh Juv. It ain't like we had sex," Tre says, "But if we did…..you'd be calling me 'Trevet-sama'."

Face flaming scarlet, Juvia squeals, "NO NO NO! Juvia will only have sex with Gray-sama! He will put his penis inside Juvia's vagina and rock her back and forth till he cums inside her, then we will have three children!"

"Graphic much," Neomi snarls from the other side of the wall. Her body obviously shifts, and she sounds like she's going on a rampage before the red headed Rift Mage enters the room. "What the hell is going on in here?"

"I am surprisingly the innocent one in this situation. I woke up this morning to Miss. Stalker splayed out all over me like a throw on a bed!" Tre exclaims, his arms pointing at Juvia and then the bed for added effect.

Like they were being scolded by their disappointed parent's, Trevet sees Bickslow appear behind Neomi. The Seith Mage's hand holds him up on the trim around the doorway, and his crimson eyes scowl down like a dad to his irresponsible kids. Neomi's expression wasn't much different.

Her hair was in tufts of orange-red waves all around a sleepy face. She was standing in one of those fluffy knee length bathrobes that came with the room, and her skin was partially decorated in facial lotion.

"Kids these days," Bickslow grumbles out. "Always horny."

"Hey! I'm only three years younger than you!" Tre yells, "And the baby of the group shouldn't be coming onto me, unless I'm the one she actually wants!"

"What the hell is with all of the yelling?" Gray breaks out, rising from his bed with a massive scowl stuck to his face.

"Juvia," Neomi grumbles, "Apparently, she snuck in Trevet's bed last night. "Ya know what? I'm done here. We get free breakfast, and I'm not enjoying it." Before she leaves the group to their arguing, her hands snatch Bickslow by his mohawk. "Come with me. I need someone to entertain me as I eat."

"I'mma go eat too," The brunet says as he puts his now dry clothes back on and leaves the room closely behind Omi and Bix.

When a new set of feet start padding along the carpet in the main hall, Bickslow comments, "We're being tailed." His red eyes cast backwards to where he shares a smirk with Trevet.

"He can come. I don't understand why Juvia can't take the hint that Gray wants her to chill out. She's a great girl. Strong. Sweet. Just… obsessed…" Neomi comments while opening a door to a small dining area. Thankfully, no one was in here. All she had to do was get in her, get her food, and retreat back to the sweet serenity that was her quiet hotel room. Mostly quiet. Her eyes cut back to a Seith Mage that talked in his sleep. Apparently, his five tiki dolls possessed him when he was at rest. His vocal cords at least.

"Juvia freaked me out this morning but, unlike her, I tried to keep it down," Trevet says as he walks beside the two oldest team members, "Sorry for disturbing you two. But, I have to ask, since when have you two gotten all buddy buddy? Something happen while we were doing our jobs?"

Bickslow averts his gaze from the slayer whilst mumbling, "I guess you could say that."

Neomi's face flushes, and she silently grabs a muffin from a small tray. Popping it in her mouth so she couldn't speak, she puts all kinds of morning eats onto a square plate. Her body moves to keep her back to a curious Trevet.

"So, what exactly happened?" Trevet asks, curiosity and mischief playing along his grinning lips. A fork with bacon is held within in his right hand, and he pops the piece into his mouth without taking his teasing gaze off of Neomi.

"Nothing happened," Neomi snarls. Once she was finished putting everything on her plate, she hastened towards the hall. Trevet cuts her off.

"Oh, no. Something happened, and you're going to tell me."

"If you insist, me and the ginger bombshell sucked fa—"

Before the Seith Mage could finish his statement, Omi slams her hand across his mouth, muffling the end of the word as she snaps, "Nothing! We did nothing!"

"Doesn't look like nothing. You're face is as red as your hair," Trevet snickers. "So, Bixomi, eh. I wasn't expecting it. I saw you more with Laxus, but whatever floats your boat."

"Had to cover her mouth last night to stop her screaming the hotel down with my name," Bix sniggers.

Rolling her blue eyes, Neomi snarls, "There is no Bixomi. He just kissed me. There was nothing to it."

"That's not what your tongue was telling me when it was fornicating with mine," Bickslow comments, slightly annoyed that she wanted to deny that she didn't kiss the ever living hell out of had kissed, and she had been into it. There was no denying that.

"Wow, it's like finding out your parents still have sex….." Trevet shudders.

Glowering, Neomi unlocks her and Bickslow's room—stolen room at that. "Yeah. Yeah. We sucked face, and I liked it. But, it's never going to happen again because I have to find a way back home out of here. I've done decided this isn't a drug induced hallucination. When we get back to Magnolia, I'll tell Makarov about Ivan and Tartarus. Then, I'll spend the rest of my time trying to find a way back home. I'm sure Levy can help me find something."

"Enter the GMG, you can get answers from the council then. They usually have guest commentators on the games who are from the council," Tre explains.

"That's a whole three months away," she counters, flopping down on her unmade bed. Her hands grab a spoon, and she lifts yogurt to her lips. Something about seeing her unraveled was better than seeing her all done up in her stripes and leather. With her robe slumping off her slender shoulders, she was revealing more cleavage than intended, and judging by the annoyed look on her face, she didn't give a damn about it. Cute like a wet kitten. "My finals are next week. Or close to that depending on how much time has passed."

"Two days. You've been here two days," Trevet says simply.

"But, what if two days here is two months in the real world? I could be failing University right now and not even know it," she groans. After finishing her plate, she puts it on the nightstand to fall back against the bed. Her red hair spills out in all sorts of directions as she stares blankly to the ceiling. "All the money in my savings account… Gone… All of it."

"Sounds like you're going through a rough time, but don't worry. Me, Bix, Juvia and Gray are all here for you, along with the rest of Fairy Tail," The brunet smiles at her after taking a seat on the bed beside her.

"Thanks," she growls sarcastically. "So, here I am. In the middle of a comic book with a bunch of horny mages and about to break a fourth wall in the world of writing by asking the demonic writers of my life, 'Why the hell was it me?' Oh! And, there's also the fact that I'll lose all of my scholarships if I fail all seven of my classes. Great! Twenty hours of my junior year are gone. Just like that." Her hands lift up like she's releasing butterflies from them. "Look, world! Look as my fucks all flutter out from my body and into the dark void of Fuck Neomi Land."

"I can't understand what you must be going through, but we're here to support you all the way. Fairy Tail is a family and your family to us now." Tre smiles, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Thanks, Trevet, but those Manga styled lines aren't going to help me out. Friendship can't heal all wounds, and it sure as hell doesn't make you immortal." Squeezing her temples, Neomi adds, "I have to do whatever the hell it is I'm supposed to do here. Then, I have to get home, study like a mo-fo, and pass my finals."

"You go Omi!" Bix cheers, punching his fist into the air.

"Yeah. Go Omi," she sighs. Getting up, Neomi tugs her hair out of her face. "Alright, gather everyone up. We have to go to Magnolia."

"I took literally nothing besides the clothes on my back and this," The brunet says as he holds up a cone-shaped pendant hanging from around his neck.

Neomi hefts her leather pack up from under the bed. "I've got plenty of my clothes in… Why is everything unfolded?"

"Shit! Forgot to fold them!" Bix mumbles.

"You went through my—" She stops, pinching the bridge of her nose again in patience. "Ya know what. I'm not mad. Actually, I expected this much." Pulling her underwear out causes a domino effect of Trevet's face turning fifty shades of scarlet. "Trevet, get outta here. Bickslow's already seen it, but the last thing I need to have on my subconscious is your eyes checking out my undies."

"Where do the strings go?" he mutters as Neomi hauls him out of the room, "What?! It was a genuine question!" Tre yells as he bangs on the door.

From behind it, he hears Bickslow getting locked in the bathroom. "Wait? What? I thought you said I'd seen it!"

"My underwear. Not my birthday suit."

"Oh. That makes much more sense," Tre nods, "But you still didn't answer my first question."

"On my body, Trevet. That's where they go," she explains from the other side of the door.

"Okay, not in the mood. I get it. I won't pry any further," Tre turns around to see Gray being chased around the room by a heart-eyed Juvia. "And, it just keeps getting weirder. Hmm. I wonder if this is what university is like?"

"You're about right except more responsibility, drugs, studying and fast food," Omi explains from the other side of the wall.

"Food has a speed?" Bickslow wonders from behind the bathroom wall. His voice was barely cognitive for the sound waves having to pass through eight inches of wall studs and gypsum board.

"Yup," Neomi cheerfully replies, her tone going back to the upbeat cheer that was normally in her voice. "There are drive ins and windows where you pick food up instead of having to sit and wait for it. Most of everything is powered by the all mighty dollar, and everyone owns a vehicle. I have a Kawasaki sport bike that I ride around Memphis. Also, everything is fueled by electricity. Laxus would love all the electric things to eat."

"Seems kinda lazy if you ask me, but if it means you can be on your way faster…." Bix smiles, "And everyone having a vehicle sounds cool."

Neomi pulls a new tank top over her head. "How did I get this thing on in the first place?" Neomi wonders as she wraps her corset around her body. "Bickslow, come here and put this thing on me."

The door of the bathroom pops open to reveal a fully dressed Seith Mage. As soon as he takes a look at the fifty strings laced up Neomi's back, he questions, "Who in their right mind thought that was a great idea."

Adjusting it beneath her bust, Neomi smarts, "Some man who loves sex appeal. Seriously, isn't this thing hot as hell?"

"Ha. Yeah. It is, but… damn… at what cost."

"Where do your organs go when you put these on, some other dimension?" The Seith Mage asks. His hands set to tying the many black strings.

"Hardy. Har. Har. Yes, let's make a dimension joke to the Rift Mage," she snickers, flashing him a toothy grin. "Oof! What are you trying to do back there? Strangle me?"

"Aye! You want to lift your bust. That's what I'm doing. Besides, I could say Gingers have no souls," he taunts, loosening the string just the least bit for her lungs to have some expansion room.

Outside the door, Trevet has to wonder, "What the hell are you two doing in there?"

"It's called fitting a corset. A.k.a the most difficult job in the world for any gender," Neomi barks through. Her hands slam down on a wooden drawer when Bickslow ties it too tight again. "Will you quit playing around back there?"

"That's what she said," Trevet snickers.

"Oh wow, that's totally original," Neomi says, her voice drowning in sarcasm.

"Yes! I am victorious! I got it on!" Bickslow cheers as he ties off Neomi's corset and lets go.

"Way to go Bix!" Trevet cheers.

"Yeah, thanks Bickslow," Omi smiles faintly, "Where's Gray?" She then proceeds to ask.

"In the bathroom, he's hiding from Juvia," Tre says nonchalantly.

"Oh Gray-sama~ Let me in~" The Water Mage says in a sultry tone.

Neomi enters the other room, Bickslow in tow and shoves Juvia out of the way. She chaps the door three times in a row whilst yelling like a disappointed parent, "Gray Fullbuster! Get your ass out here!"

A faint, "Yes ma'am" is heard from the other side of the door as a surprisingly fully-clothed Gray steps into the room.

"Good, now let's get going," Omi says as she opens the door and leaves, the rest of the posse in tow and locking it behind them.

"Alright, keys?" Tre says as he stands in front of the group, Gray and Neomi tossing their room keys to him as he says that, the brunet catching them easily. Tre then deposits them in a small box on the front desk labelled 'returned keys'.

"Just a question, Tre. If you're a dragonslayer, how come you don't get motion sick?" Gray asks.

"Yeah, I'm curious about that too," Bickslow says.

"My mom healed of it when I was young and I trained myself too," Trevet explains.

"That makes…..surprisingly a lot of sense," Neomi says.

"Juvia agrees with Neomi-san," The Water Mage nods.

"Irregardless, it feels good to have another Ice Mage in Fairy Tail," Gray smiles as he sticks out his hand for a handshake, Tre reciprocating the motion as the two shake hands.

"It's good that I'm wanted," The brunet chuckles.

"And you're Laxus' little bro _and _Master's grandson, surprised Freed ain't all over ya," Bix adds with a snicker.

"I'd rather he left me alone personally. I'll talk to the guy when it happens but I'd prefer if he treated me normally, like not worship me," Trevet shudders as they walk, swiftly approaching the train station.

"I think he's too fixated on Laxus to care," Omi adds as they buy their tickets and get on the train.

"Oh yeah, I know I've told Bix and Omi, but Juvia and Gray, not a word about my Dragonslayer Magic to anyone in the guild, not even gramps. Laxus would probably get mad and or jealous of me being an Ice Dragonslayer and the others, well I ain't sure how they'll react," Tre says with the utmost seriousness.

"You've got my word dude," Gray nods with crossed arms.

"You have Juvia's word too," The Water Mage adds.

"Thanks, now….anyone wanna play Cards Against Fiore again?" The brunet asks.

"Hell yeah!" Neomi cheers.

"Yeah," Bickslow replies, "Let me get the cards out."

"Sure…" Gray says.

"Juvia will play because Gray-sama is, but she doesn't want another dent in her wallet."

"Alright, first card," Bickslow begins, "What will always get you laid?" The Seith Mage waits before collecting in all of the players inputs and he says, "What will always get you laid? Gray Fullbuster, Basic Human Decency, a ten-inch cock and Ice Make: Dildo." After pondering upon it, Bix exclaims, "The winner is Ice Make: Dildo!"

"Wooh!" Gray cheers, pumping his fist in the air.

"Go Gray-sama!" Juvia cheers.

"Next card?" They all ask.

"Okay. Here it is; Ah, _. Common among species with hormone-driven urges," The Seith Mage once again collects in the cards and begins with, "Ah, emos. Common among species with hormone-driven urges. Ah, erectile dysfunction. Common among species with hormone-drive urges. Ah, a lack of decency. Common among species with hormone-driven urges. Ah, humping like rabbits. Common among species with hormone-driven urges. Who's humping like rabbits?"

"That would be moi," Trevet explains, pointing to himself.

"Alright, next card; _, it's a trap!"

Neomi's grin goes wide as she slips her card face down over the top of the table. "So, what are the wagers this time? No money this time though. We could do favors," she mentions, hoping that the jewel in her pocket will stay there. She doesn't want to have to depend on Fairy Tail for everything. Maybe, she could work at the bar like Mira and Kinana to help get more money for herself. Also, she needs to find a place to stay.

"Sure favours but no sexual ones!" Trevet exclaims,

"Awww…" Juvia pouts.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! If we're doing favors, we need someone else to deal out these cards. I need a stake in this, too!" Bickslow breaks in. His body leans forward in the hall. Just that simple motion gets someone's sandaled foot tripping. Limbs fly up in the air while Trevet dashes to catch a bundle of chocolate waves.

"Miss! Are you okay?" The brunet looks down at the brunette to find Cana, "Cana?!"

"Hey big boy, good catch," She smirks as she shifts about, breasts bouncing as she makes herself comfy in Tre's arms. "Y'all heading back to Magnolia?" she wonders, not moving an inch from her reclined position.

"Yeah," Trevet mentions, "Yeah, we're heading back after a job. You?" His body shifts to settle Cana back on her feet.

"Mhmm, just got back from a job myself. The two of us should go on a job together, alone," The brunette says with a sultry smirk.

Neomi props her feet up on the seat she'd saved all for herself. "Uh-oh. Looks like we have another Juvia on our hands," she taunts, grinning at one of the Fairy Tail girls Neomi always knew she would get along with in reality.

"Hardly," Cana snickers. "Anyway, what are y'all doing? I see Bickslow has his infamous cards out. Cards he stole from me." Eyes narrow in the direction of a smirking Seith Mage.

"Hehe…." Bix smiles bashfully. "What my babies possess is just what my babies possess. I can't control everything they do. They're poltergeists for crying out loud."

Five totems pull from hidden pockets in the folds of his base, the skirt-like cloth draping over his legs. One cries, "Cana's cards!" Another mentions, "Not anymore!"

Taking a seat beside Trevet, Cana easily snatches the cards from Bickslow's hands. "Y'all want me to deal? I'm pretty good at this game." After everyone silently hands over their cards to be refiled in the deck, the mage easily shuffles the deck like a pro. "Any wagers?"

"Since you like me so much Cana, if I lose, you get to see me naked. I win and I see you naked, deal?" He asks the brunette dealer with a smirk.

"I thought you said nothing sexual?" she purrs, remembering the conversation she'd heard between the group earlier.

"That was until you walked in," he flirted back, a playful grin spreading across his face.

Bickslow broke the moment when he leaned back into the alley between the seats. "Alright. If that door's open. Neomi, if I win, you have to become my personal servant. Payback for what you did to me the other night."

Chin raised, Neomi snickered, "Alright, Bix. You've got a deal, but when I win, you become my dog for a week. Get practiced on your howling, boy."

"Deal out the cards, sexy dealer." Trevet smirks.

"Juvia wants Gray to be hers for a week on a private vacation!" Juvia blurts out, making sure her demands were known.

Hastily, Gray snaps, "I want a full week's pass of solitude on Mt. Hakobe!"

"Ms. Alberona, would you do the honour of dealing the cards?" Tre asks.

"With pleasure, big boy," Cana grins in a sultry manner as she hands each player one white card before reading out, "What really turns me on?"

"Alright, here we go. What really turns me on? Accidental Incest, Gray-sama, nudist colonies, tripping balls and long walks in the pits of hell," she reads off after collecting her groupings. "Gonna have to go with tripping balls, whose was this?"

"Right here beautiful!" Tre smirks at himself getting another point. "Get ready for a strip session, Alberona."

Trevet's eyes hold mountains of concentration as he carefully looks over his cards. After a moment, Cana announces the second card, "_ cuts deeper than swords." After raking in the player's cards, Cana begins with "A fiery dildo cuts deeper than swords, Gray Fullbuster's Penis cuts deeper than swords, Heavy drinking cuts deeper than swords, fluffy kittens cuts deeper than swords and...mouth herpes, cuts deeper than swords." The brunette takes her time on assessing the cards before yelling, "Fluffy kittens!"

"Yes!" Tre yells, "A step closer to seeing those fine DD's naked Cana!"

"Ah, the sounds of nature. Everything screaming violently to get laid," Neomi sighs in the direction of the Ice Dragon Slayer. "Cana, what's the next card?"

"Hmm. Let's see," Cana muses to herself. Her pink tongue comes out to sweep across her full lip as she thinks. When a huge grin spreads across her honey tanned skin, she states, "Before I kill you, Zeref, I must show you my greatest collection of _."

The cards are gathered up, and Cana begins. In a dramatic voice she states, "Before I kill you, Zeref, I must show you my greatest collection of high tech sex toys. Before I kill you, Zeref, I must show you my greatest collection of Ichiya's waxed off chest hair. Before I kill you, Zeref, I must show you my greatest collection of Mirajane Strauss's panties. Before I kill you, Zeref, I must show you my greatest collection of the Trimen's virginities and, Before I kill you, Zeref, I must show you my greatest collection of Naked Wendy Marvell Pics. And, the winner is…" She gave a pause for dramatic effect.

Juvia's hands were clenching her cards tight. Gray looked about bored. Bickslow was halfway more interested in the way Neomi's breasts were pushed up by his corset skills. Neomi waited patiently, and Trevet was sporting a look of victory.

"High. Tech. Sex. Toys," she states, giving each word emphasis.

"Booyah!" Bickslow hollers out, getting a few judgemental glowers from the other passengers on the train. "When in doubt, go for the vibrator."

"Wow, that won…" Tre says.

"The other's were predictable and had a theme to them. I like to spice it up every now and then," Cana comments.

"Will you spice it up when we have that precious alone time?" Trevet grins.

"Boy, I'll have you trained so well that you'll be sore for weeks on end," Cana boxes back. Pulling a new card from her grouping, she reads off, "What is black, blue, and red all over?"Collecting in the cards, she begins, "And the final card is; _ won the Grand Magic Games using their secret weapon; _. Let's begin," She smirks, "Sabertooth won the Grand Magic Games using their secret weapon; cheating. Gray won the Grand Magic Games using their secret weapon; his darling wife Juvia. Laxus won the Grand Magic Games using their secret weapon; sex appeal. Blue balls won the Grand Magic Games using their secret weapon; high speed negotiation. A freshly greased Jura Neekis won the Grand Magic Games using their secret weapon; Thunder Beads." After carefully analyzing the cards she exclaims, "Jura Neekis and Thunder Beads!"

Overcome with joy, Tre exclaims, "Fuck yes! I'm the champion!"

"I knew this would happen," Neomi sighs, throwing her cards up in the air. They flutter down all around her as she reclines disappointed against the faux leather.

"Damn it. I really want to see you in a schoolgirl outfit," Bickslow pouts. His arms stretch out along the back of his own seat, and he tosses a befanged grin at Neomi from his spot.

"I'm gonna be king of the pirates! Believe it!" The brunet smirks.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Gray wonders, confused by Trevet's random outburst of words.

The brunet opens his mouth to say something until the hiss of the train's brakes catches his sense of hearing. Putting his hand down on the seat in front of him, the group listens to the train conductor state, "Good morning, passengers riding the Hargeon and Clover Town strip. We have arrived in Onibus. Please, remember to take all belongings with you when you leave and be mindful of passengers walking through the aisles. Thank you."

"Huh. That was a quick two hours," Juvia mentions. "Juvia hopes the rest of the ride will go just as quick. Juvia can't wait to be back in Magnolia with her Gray-sama."

"Cana?" Tre begins, "Do you remember a little kid giving you flowers nine years ago?"

"Huh?" comes from her mouth before anything else. Leaning back into her seat, Cana puts the cards away before tossing them back to their thieving owner. "Mmm. Maybe. Brown hair. Walking with the master. It was, what, about two years ago if you take away Tenrou?"

"Yeah, he said you were pretty?" Tre smiles.

"Mhmm, he was a pretty sweet kid for thinking of plain ol' me as pretty," She sighs.

"You're anything but plain Cana. You're beautiful, my love never changed those past nine years," Trevet smiles sweetly.

"That was you?!" The brunette exclaims, shocked by the revelation.

"It was indeed, beautiful," The brunet smiles. His arm finds its way around her shoulder. Leaning in closer, he wonders, "So, has the cute turned to hot, or…." His brow quirks.

A grin spreads across Cana's face, and she leans towards Trevet. Scratching him under the chin, she purrs, "Definitely hot. Seven years did you well. I know that you got stronger in those seven years." Hands trail from her lap to his thigh. They feel the taut, toned muscles beneath his dark jeans. "What else have you learned?"

"Well, this for example," he mentions. Leaning in just the least bit closer, Trevet brushes his lips against the supple softness of Cana's full mouth. When those lips part on a surprised breath, he presses their bodies closer together. Heat is shared between their locked lips, and blood rushes from part surprise on Cana's end.

His lips are careful, steady. Giving her time to adjust to the strange sensation, he finds his brows rising when hands snatch him around the collar. Trevet's drawn in by Cana's grabbing hands as she presses her lips harder against his the kiss becomes hectic, frantic. Passionate.

"Mhmm….Cana…" Tre groans quietly in arousal into the brunette's ear.

The two tussle for dominance, their lips battling each other as they kiss. Cana is unable to fight the euphoria she is experiencing through this man. She relents. The two shift on their seat until the brunet finds himself straddling his love, both sporting a heavy blush as they tear away from the delicious kiss.

Right when Trevet slips his tongue between her parted lips, a hand slaps down on his back. "And, that's enough deep throat for today!" Bickslow comments as he hauls Trevet off of the card mage.

Her chest rises and falls with surprised panting. "You did learn a thing or two in seven years," she breathlessly states. Her elbows tuck underneath her, and she props her grinning self up to beam at Trevet.

"I feel like a parent," Neomi grumbles as she situates herself between Cana and Trevet.

Taking a spot between Neomi and Trevet to put even more distance between the two horny mages, Bickslow mentions, "Yeah. It must be mating season because I swear they were about to start tearing off their clothes."

"You're lucky it isn't. You never get between a Dragonslayer and his mate," Trevet says with the utmost seriousness.

"But, reptiles don't mate for life. Why would a Dragonslayer have an eternal, magical mate?" Neomi scoffs.

"No reptiles don't but Dragonslayers usually have their eye on one mate at a time. Get between that mate and you're dead meat."

"Animalistic screwing protectiveness. Hmm. Sounds a lot like American high school," Neomi mentions.

"And that is also why Dragonslayers tend to develop harems," Tre says in a teacher-like manner whilst gesturing to an invisible whiteboard.

"Okay, now, that I can believe," Bickslow comments. His arms stretch out back over the length of the seat, and his long legs stick out in the aisle. "Every time Laxus goes somewhere, chicks fling themselves on him. Whatever kind of pheromones that guy's putting out, I wouldn't mind having for myself."

Flinging his thumb towards the table across from them, Trevet says, "You see those thirsty girls checking me out?" His eyes toss over to a group of curious, flushing females that looked like they would not mind having been in Cana's position a second ago. He then whispers to his friends, "Watch me mess with them" and proceeds to take his shirt off, exposing his toned, buff and sinewy upper body.

"Now, that's just cruel, Trevet. Besides, we're on a damned train. Have some basic decency. You're as bad as Gray over there." Neomi tosses red hair at her face to nod in the direction of a strangely quiet Gray and Juvia.

Juvia's entire body had shot crimson, likely from Trevet and Cana's makeout session, and she was now laying on the seat with her eyes rolled back in her head and her mouth gaping open. Gray, on the other hand, was sitting with his jaw hanging loose and scarlet running up to his hairline.

Tossing his shirt back on, Tre says, "Can I at least sit beside Cana?"

"Can you at least keep it in your pants?" Neomi wonders, mocking his voice with a deep tone.

"Yes. Yes I can," Trevet deadpans, entirely shutting down the redhead's joke.

Scooting over, Neomi pats the empty spot for Trevet to sit down at. As soon as he takes his place, Neomi wonders, "How long are Gray and Juvia going to stay stuck like that?"

"Okay Omi, you slap one and I slap the other, deal?" Tre exchanges a cheeky smirk with his redheaded friend.

"Or I could just… Juvia, look! Gray's pants just flew out the window and he's streaking through the train!"

"Uwaaa! Gray-sama! Wait for Juvia!" She cries as she sits up to find her love still beside her, "Oh Gray-sama~ You waited for Juvia~" The Water Mage snuggles into the Ice Mage's chest.

* * *

After the long ride from Clover Town to Magnolia, Neomi, Trevet, and the others finally step onto what might as well have been dry land. It was about mid-afternoon in Magnolia. The sun was perched high in the sky. The clouds that had ruined their trip to the town last night were gone, replaced by a vibrant summer sun.

"Feels good to get off that train, eh Cana?" He asks the brunette Card Mage.

"Yeah it does," Cana yawns as she stretches, loosening her muscles as she, Tre and the gang walk through Magnolia.

"We have to tell Makarov about what we found in Greater Minor," Neomi states with a stern tone to her voice. "Since it's not that far of a distance, do you want to see if I can open a portal to get all of us to the guild faster? My magic shut down on me in that cellar, and it's been bugging me ever since."

"Test it out then," The brunet shrugs.

Taking in a deep breath, Neomi exhales through her nose. "Here goes nothing," she mumbles. Eyes close as she withdraws her revolver from her thigh sheath. "One. Two. Three," she counts, making sure that she's wholly focused. After a few more moments, her eyes flash open.

The barrel of her gun comes up. Pointing it towards a tree not too far from the station, Neomi shouts, "**Instant Transport****!**" A gloved finger pulls down on the trigger after she lets the hammer release. The bullet slams home inside of the tree, but nothing… happens.

"What the hell?" Neomi complains. She hits the butt of her gun against her hand. "Come on. What the hell? You worked fine a few days ago."

"Maybe you need to consume magic power like a dragonslayer?" Trevet wonders.

"I… dunno, Trevet. I mean, what would I eat? I haven't seen any delectable looking portals laying around here, and I sure as hell ain't working with anything from Aperture Science. This is a freaking flintlock not an ASHPD."

"Okay, let's just walk then," Tre says as he begins to walk towards the guildhall at a brisk pace.

Letting out a gust of hot air, Neomi opens her mouth to agree, but a sudden wind whipping up all around her stops her in her place. Her head jerks violently backwards when something lifts her up off the ground. "Holy shit!" she squeaks when the same tree she'd shot explodes into a freaking black hole!

"What have you done?!" Trevet yells, holding himself and Cana down.

Before Neomi can get snatched up by the supermassive black hole, her hands lock down around a street sign. "Hell if I know! Remember, I'm the chick that fell from the damned sky! I don't know anything!"

"Try turning it off and on again!" The brunet yells over the roaring winds sucking everything inside of the dark void.

"It's not an Iphone, Trevet! It's a freaking portal into another dimension, and it's going to eat the whole damned town if we don't do something about it," Neomi yelps. Her hands furiously flutter about to snatch her revolver, but the flintlock pistol is out of reach.

Gray wraps his arms tight around Juvia while keeping hold of a tree. "Bickslow, your dolls!" he shouts, quick thinking when he sees Neomi floundering about on the Welcome Sign greeting visitors to Magnolia.

"Get that pistol before the whole town gets sucked up!" Bickslow calls out to one of his totems. Hastily, it drops its totem shell to dive inside of Neomi's pistol. As soon as the object leaves the sheath, that weapon goes flying in the direction of the vortex.

"A toilet bowl of doom is not how we're all supposed to die!" Neomi shrieks. Her body twists, and as the tiki spirit attempts to keep from getting sucking into the black hole, she stretches out to lengths she didn't think her body could go.

Neomi bites down on her lip. When her tiny canine cuts down on the plump skin there, fingers scratch against the sleek, golden weapon. "Just. A. Little. More!" she forces herself to encourage. Right when she gets close enough to snatching the pistol, her eyes catch sight of something.

Blue eyes widen when flashes of a Real World city blur on the other side of the dark portal. "H-Home?" she stammers. Cars buzz around in her vision. Eightteen wheelers haul things on their long beds. Skyscrapers stretch to the sky instead of these european styled homes in Fiore.

The grip that Neomi has on the welcome sign loosens just the least bit. Her hands reach out, going past the pistol as it's sucked away through the portal. Right when she was about to get caught up in the currents, a male voice shouts, "**Dark Ecriture: Seal****!**" A line of dark black-purple runes seal away Neomi's black void, and she goes from a graceful/hopeful flying stretch to flat on her face in the dirt.

"Freed!" The group exclaims as they turn to face the long green-haired male.

"What are we freeing?" Neomi grumbles as she pulls herself up via her hands.

"No, Freed!" They point to the leader of the Raijinshuu.

"I was being sarcastic!" she cries out, still staring in the direction of her swirling, angry portal. She can't see her home because of the runes blocking that tiny sliver of light, but she knows it's there. She needs to see it. Thanks to Freed, though, she can't.

"Master Laxus' little brother!" The man wails, "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm more worried about Neomi over there, though," he mentions, letting go of Cana's waist to amble towards Neomi.

She was still sitting on her hip in the dirt. Her eyes were big and light. Were those tears trying to form on the rims of her eyelids?

"Omi, are you okay?" The Seith Mage asks sincerely as he walks over to her and crouches down.

Hastily, Neomi runs her arms across her eyes. "Y-Yeah. I'm good. Just got something in my eye." Her eyes narrow down at her hands._ Is that how I get back home? Through my own portals?_ she wonders to herself before realizing something. "My pistol!" she shrieks.

"Where could it be?" Bix wonders, scratching his chin.

"If that's sarcasm, I do _not _want to hear it right now." Ignoring the hand Trevet extends to help her up, Neomi turns to the Seith Mage. "Your doll had it. Do you have your soul back?"

"Yeah."

"Then ask it where the hell my pistol is instead of standing there scratching yourself!"

"Babies! Find her pistol!" He orders his spiritual sentries as they fly off in many directions.

"Can't find it!" one explains.

"It's gone!" another proclaims.

"In the portal, Neomi," the one that had her pistol admits, sounding upset at losing an object.

Hanging her head, Neomi clenches her fists tight at her side. That same doll floats close to her, concern in it's poltergeist voice as it attempts to apologize. "Sorry, sorry!" it cries.

"It's… fine…" she mutters. Moisture fills in her eyes as she stares down to the dirt she'd just been laying on. Heat rises to her face, and she bites her lip so hard that her teeth go clean through it. With blood filling her mouth, Neomi tries to make herself calm when she says, "I just need to be alone for a second." Shoving hair in front of her face before people see the liquid trying to fill her eyes, Neomi charges away from the group and towards the woods around the town. As she runs off, Trevet is positive that he hears her sobbing, "Now, how the fuck am I supposed to get home?"

"Neomi, wait!" Trevet hollers too late. The redhead was already dashing away. Her body quickly became engulfed inside of the shadows of the forest as her portal gradually began to shrink from Freed's seal.

Sprinting into the forest, Omi slumps against the nearest tree and begins to cry. After a while, she feels something soft, almost, squishy touch her arm as a squeaky voice asks, "Are you okay miss?"

Instead of pulling her hands away from her face, Neomi just moans, "Great. Something else weird to make this even worse."

The little voice replies chipperly, "Fro thinks so, too."

"F-Fro?" Neomi mutters. Slowly, she pulls her hands away from her blue eyes to blink in the direction of a little, green Exceed sporting a pink frog suit. "Frosch? If you're here, then that means…"

As if on cue, a masculine voice exclaims, "Frosch! Frosch where are you?!"

The little green Exceed replies with, "Fro is over here, Rogue-kun! This girl is crying."

Wide eyes flash open, and Neomi lunges for the little Exceed. Clamping a hand over the feline's mouth, she hisses, "You don't have to let everyone know my business, Frosch."

"Fro didn't know. Fro is sorry." The little Exceed quivers her lip as the dark-haired Dragonslayer appears from around the tree.

"What are you doing to Frosch?!" He snaps.

Instantly, Neomi releases the kind Exceed, but she doesn't move from her spot. Pulling a pinstriped leg up and smearing mascara away from her face, she grumbles, "Your Exceed was shouting my business. I asked her to stop."

"Sorry, Frosch gets a bit overly worried about people. But are you okay miss? You're bleeding from your mouth," The Shadow Dragonslayer says as he picks up the frog costume-wearing Exceed.

Neomi dabs her glove against her chin. When she pulls it back to see that Rogue was right, she just spits the rest of it into the weeds beside her. "Fine. I was doing just fine until I fell through a damned portal and into this crazy place," she growls. "Now, I'm going to fail my classes. I'm never going to get a job, and I'm going to be in debt because I'm going to lose my scholarships and have to apply for freaking student loans."

"What do you mean 'fell through a portal'?" Rogue asks.

Tossing her thumb in the direction of Magnolia, Neomi wonders, "You not hear all those villagers screaming a second ago? Did you not feel the pull of that toilet bowl of doom? I create portals, but I can't control them. That's how I came to Fiore in the first place. I have to get home before I fail my finals."

"Finals?" The raven-haired man asks.

"Yeah," she sighs, hating that she was having to do another session of explanation. "Where I'm from, if you want to get a good job, you go to a university to get higher education in the field you want to go in. I'm a Graphics Design major. We have exams at the end of the year to see who passes and who doesn't, but university isn't free. I've been working two jobs and gathering scholarships to stay out of debt. Thanks to this portal business, I'm diving headlong into the red."

"Seems like a lot of work," Rogue says.

"Fro thinks so, too," The adorable Exceed adds.

"Yeah," she states. Right as she was about to lay her head on her knees, she pulls it right back up. "What are members of Sabertooth doing in Magnolia? Is Sting here with Lector?"

"We are currently returning from a job and Sting is here with Lector," The raven-haired man says, the White Dragonslayer poking his head round the tree.

"I heard my name," The cocky blonde smirks. Noticing Omi, he saunters over with heavy swagger before saying, "Hey beautiful."

Blue eyes roll as she glowers in Sting's grey orbs. "Hello, Eucliffe," she states. Turning to Rogue, she wonders, "Y'all are going into the GMG, right?"

"You bet your DD's we are," Sting grins, "We gotta defend our title as strongest guild in Fiore."

"And, I would bet your microscopic dick that you're going to lose," she smarts back, ire filling in her body. _Was everyone a freaking perv around here?_

To add fuel to Omi's burn, the green Exceed says, "Fro thinks so, too."

Rogue's lips upturn, and he hides his grinning mouth while Sting stands there somewhere between slack jawed and angry.

"Wipe that smug face off ya bastard!" The blonde snaps at his teammate. Reaching to the girl on the ground, he hauls Neomi up by her aviator jacket. "And, just why do you say that Sabertooth is gonna loose? We sure as hell ain't gonna lose because of that piece of shit guild Fairy Tail. They may have their key members back, but they're weak as hell."

Neomi's lips curl, and she places her hands on the ones holding her up. "Put me down. Now."

As if by some bad omen, it begins to snow. Not a light trickle, but a full on blizzard. Stepping through the snow towards the group is an ominous figure whom growls, "I advise you drop the girl."

"Or what?" Sting growls, casting the figure an annoyed expression.

At just that moment, Neomi snickers, "You're open!" Using her weight, she moves like a pendulum to kick Sting between his legs.

"Now now Omi, what is there to hit between there?" The figure mocks as it approaches, his voice sending a chill down the Shadow Dragonslayer's, the Exceed's and even Sting's spine.

Even though Sting's hands are holding himself, the slayer hisses, "You're gonna pay now, bitch!" Light flows around the mage's body before releasing towards Neomi's unsuspecting form.

Blue eyes widen, and as Trevet lunges to rescue Neomi he gets there too late. Neomi's body is blown back against a tree by the force. Eyes roll back in her head, and her mouth opens wide in a silent scream. When the blast subsides, though, she is unharmed. Light glows all around her body, and she laughs, "No damned way. This is way too ridiculous."

Before anyone can get a question out, Neomi adds, "There's only one way to find out, though." Extending an open palm towards the mages of Sabertooth, Neomi apologizes, "Sorry, Rogue and Frosch, but y'all need to get lit! **Expulsion Rift****!**" The white light around Neomi's arms swirl like holy serpents, and when they snake out to stab towards the mages, a white portal opens up to suck up the mages.

The snake's mighty maw opens up to dive around the bodies of the mages. Slamming home around them the group of four gets absorbed into the body of the beast. When the massive snake dissipates as fast as it had come, there were no mages left.

Subsiding the snowstorm, Trevet says, "Omi….Freed says he's sorry for closing the portal and we need you to come to the guildhall, please?"

"He should have closed the portal," Neomi growls. "That's not what I'm mad about. I want my damned pistol back." She turns militaristically on her heel before marching to Trevet's side.

"Oh, well…..we could ask Al and Bis where they get theirs?" The brunet shrugs as the two turn heel and walk back towards Magnolia.

"It's not the same. That flintlock was different, special. I know it because I don't own one and it came when I did," Neomi states, crossing her arms under her breasts as she trudges through the woods.

"Reach in your holster, it might have teleported back to you," Tre says as they swiftly approach the ramshackled guild hall.

Instead of reaching, Neomi shifts to show Trevet her empty thigh sheath. The only thing she had on that leather wrapping was a dagger, a pouch for bullets, and an empty slot for her pistol.

"Guess I was wrong," Trevet shrugs as the two of them enter the guildhall, only for someone by the door to accidentally spill water down the front of his shirt. "Rambunctious as always."

Before a table can hit Neomi upside the head, she teleports it on top of Natsu. The wooden piece smashes into bits as he yells, "Ice Queen, did you throw that?" Instantly, Neomi saw the entire guild burst into battle. Before Makarov could demand his brat's silence, Neomi did him one better. With a wave of her hand, she sucked every brawling mage up inside of a white vortex only for them to fall out of its black twin in the town outside.

"That sure does come in handy," Makarov mentions when absolute silence replaces the cacophony of chaos.

"Indeed. Makarov, we need to talk," Neomi explains simply, pulling up a barstool.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Remember to Favourite, Follow and Review as well as check out **AdamineTerra**, the talented woman I'm writing this with!


	6. Training Time!

**A Rift Between Worlds**

* * *

**We don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

After a lengthy explanation of just what went down in Greater Minor, Makarov and the rest of Team Ragtag sit around the bar with Laxus and the Raijinshuu. The old man strokes his mustache in thought. He mutters, "Ivan… Never thought his schemes would get this drastic."

"Shouldn't we contact the council about this gramps?" Trevet asks, running a hand through his chocolate locks.

"I don't know. It's too big to keep a secret, but what's this about Neomi being able to run Omega? I've never even heard of Rift Magic until you walked into my guild," Makarov explains, settling his eyes on a reluctant mage.

Instead of answering, Neomi let Freed take the explanation for her. With a book on the counter, he read, "Rift Mages are a rare breed of mage. They only come about to signal the end of days and the beginning of time. They are the Alpha and Omega, and they can run both demons to either end a world or create one." After finishing the entry paragraph, Freed added, "According to this text Hibiki suggested to me, Neomi's kind of like an angel. She can eat any form of darkness or light. Depending on what she's fed, depends on what the fate will result in. But, they tend to have a dark and light guardian with them. That guardian will also help in deciding the fate of the world."

"So….does that mean I could be one?" Tre says whilst gesturing to himself.

"I don't see why not," Freed mentions, his finger trailing a line on the text. "It doesn't say that the guardian has to be of a specific element. It just said that one has to follow the path of light and the other the path of darkness."

"What I can't get over is that_ that_—is considered an angel," Bickslow points out, throwing a gesture towards the mage who hadn't said a word after telling Makarov what was going down.

"In other news; gramps, there's a secret I have to show you and the entire guild that would be easier if I was sparring with someone.," Trevet explains.

"Then get on it, brat. I have to decide who I want in the Grand Magic Games anyway. This might help me pick."

"Alright!" He says as he exits the guildhall followed by his grandfather, brother, Neomi and the Raijinshuu to meet the other members of Fairy Tail, "I've got a secret to show everyone, who wants to spar?" He asks with a smirk.

"I will!" A triumphant-looking Erza Scarlet exclaims, beating Natsu to the gun on this one.

"Alright Erza," Tre says as they all make their way to a small, empty field that looked like prime battleground material.

"Sweet! Erza versus the new guy!" Natsu cheers, jumping into the air slightly.

"That _new guy_ happens to be my grandson and Laxus' little brother, Natsu." Makarov scolds the salmon-haired dragonslayer. "I doubt that Erza is going to have an ease of it butchering Trevet Dreyar."

Grinning madly, Trevet makes his way outside of the guild. He walks one foot in front of the other. Shoulders back, chin up. He was the epitome of confidence as he made his way to a clearing near the guild where the grass had been worn down by brawls. Reaching the other end of the field, Tre shouts, "Alright Erza! Come at me!"

"If you really think that you're ready," Erza states.

"Oh I am Scarlet, bring it!" The brunet tosses off his shirt, his toned and sinewy torso visible to the world, giving most of the women watching flushed faces.

Summoning her sword, Erza stays in her average armor. Her body gets into a fighting stance before she pushes off the dirt to give a downwards slash at Trevet's left shoulder. He dodges.

Body sliding underneath her blade, Trevet thrusts his palm into Erza's abdomen. The force of the blow knocks her off her game, and she adjusts her posture before hitting the ground one foot before the other. Taking an opportunity to gain the upper hand, Trevet whips up a blizzard which masks his movements, leaving Erza unable to track him.

"When did he learn how to…" Makarov's words fade out when the clang of Erza's blade rings in the air.

Erza's brown eyes widen along with the rest of Fairy Tail as they witness the feat of Tre catching the redhead's blade in one hand. Smirking and applying pressure, the brunet snaps the blade and kicks Erza towards the guildhall.

Not to be outdone, Erza hastily requips. Her body glows as a plate of armor protrudes from her left shoulder. Leather straps cross over a leather and steel breastplate before connecting to leather strips that form a makeshift skirt across bare thighs. Knee high leather boots encase Erza's toned calves. Topping the entire set of new armor off was a decorative, Nordic battle axe with crescent moon shaped blades on either side. "**Winter Soldier****!**" she commands, titling her new duds.

"Well miss viking," Trevet begins with a smirk, "Winter is coming! **Dragon Slayer's Secret Art! Sub Zero: Polar Frost Rotating Ice Blade!**" The brunet yells as he circles his fists, great streams of ice spewing forth and striking the redhead with extreme force, causing hailstorms of damage.

Blood sprays from a punishing blow to Erza's right side, but she keeps going. Every muscle in her upper body flexes and ripples when she slams her axe into the earth. "**Axe Grinder****!**" she commands when the earth splits.

Tremors wrack the earth beneath Trevet's feet, and he slips within Erza's fracture. Sinking icy claws into the rocks around him, he thrusts his free hand towards the Reqiup Mage. "**Ice Dragon's Revenge****!**" Shards of fang-shaped icicles launch towards the mage. As she spins her axe to keep any from landing, Trevet pulls himself from the fissure.

Slipping into her side, he delivers a punishing roundhouse kick that sends Erza flying.

Tre then removes a small, rectangular-shaped and blue-coloured piece of gum which he then pops in his mouth. His skin becomes coated in scales and light blue patterns, which causes Natsu to exclaim, "No way! Trevet has Dragon Force!"

The brunet looses an ear-splitting roar, the image of a giant ice dragon forming behind him as his hands become coated in ice, "**Dragon Slayer's Secret Art! Hidden Ice Form: Sub Zero Jotunn Hammer!**" His hands form a great, house-sized hammer of solid ice, which then slams down onto Erza, delivering the finishing blow.

Using the massive blade of her axe, Erza holds back the blow. Artic winds throw her scarlet locks all around her head, and her teeth grit under the pressure of the blow. When her supporting leg starts to be pushed back by the onslaught of force, Erza's axe gets pelted by a chunk of hail. That massive spear thrust her axe up and over. For just a split second, Erza's throat is open. The tip of the icicle threatens to pull through, to slice through that tender skin. At least, it would have had the mage not appeared panting on the other side of the arena when that icy chunk stabbed into the ground she'd been standing on. "Thank… you…" Erza pants as her body hunches over the battle axe.

"No problem," Neomi mentions, snapping her fingers to get rid of the white portal she'd thrown up.

"That was a good fight Erza," Tre smiles, the redhead finding herself slowly becoming infatuated with the brunet in question, "Sorry for nearly seriously hurting you." He says solemnly.

"There's a reason they're called fights and not plays," she states once catching her breath. After changing back into her usual attire, Erza flops onto her haunches. "It was a good battle."

"How was I gramps?" Tre asks with a bashful smile.

"Good. You did good. Where did you learn that?"

"I implanted a Lacrima into myself and trained," Trevet explains, "I'd hedge a bet I'm the most powerful artificial Dragonslayer."

"I wouldn't place a bet on that," Laxus intones, stepping towards his grandfather and brother quietly.

"I'll beat you one day Laxus, but not now, gramps is gonna select for the Grand Magic Games...I think," Tre says.

"I'd actually like for everyone to train before I chose the contenders," Makarov explains. "Besides, after what Neomi told me, it's obvious that she'll need training. She barely even knows how she can use her portals. Are you going to accept our guild mark now, Neomi?"

"Guess that I have to," she states.

"Where would you like it?" Mirajane asks sweetly.

"My neck. That seems to be the only place no one else has done yet." Drawing her hair up, Neomi pulls all her red-orange hair away from the right side of her throat. "I want to get more ink for it to curve behind the ear. Can you do it in purple?"

"Sure!" The silver-haired barmaid smiles as she presses the stamp to Omi's neck, applying their guild's symbol.

"Alright then. Team up and head out, brats. I want you to be at your top shape! We lost seven years. Surely, we can make up for it in three months."

"Alright gramps!" Tre cheers before turning and wondering, "I wonder who wants to train with me?"

"I'll go with you, Trevet," Cana mentions.

"Okay. Cana, we need more than just us," Tre nods, "How about the Strauss's?"

"Teaming up is a man!" Elfman proclaims.

"I wouldn't have a problem with working alongside you," Lisanna adds in, smiling gently towards the male.

"We were going to the mountains. I'm sure you'd be accustomed to that kind of climate since you're an ice dragonslayer," Mira points out with her fingertip pressed against her lips.

"Alright, let's get packed and we'll meet up north of town in...let's say an hour?" Trevet smiles.

Before Trevet can run off as per his personality, Lisanna mentions, "But, what about Neomi? Aren't you a team?"

"Don't worry about Neomi," Laxus informs. His hand comes down on the redhead's autumn mane. "We'll take her with us." His blonde head nods back towards the grinning Raijinshuu. _Ah, so they're planning on getting that information on Trevet that they wanted_, Neomi thinks as she peers up towards the eldest Dreyar.

"Don't go fucking her now bro, that's Bickslow's job!" The brunet chuckles as he runs off to his grandfather's house to grab some stuff.

As Neomi watches Trevet make a mad dash she snarls, "Some day that male's head will grace the mantle in my mansion's living room."

"Don't, he's kinda cute," Lisanna smiles.

"Whatever you say. Anyway, where are you going to train?" Neomi asks, her eyes flow up to Laxus Dreyar. Hmm. She had expected for him to be tall, but she didn't expect to only come up to his chin. This height difference was almost intimidating.

Running a hand through his golden locks, Laxus checked out the Raijinshuu. They didn't look too bothered by the fact that Neomi was going to train. Freed went with all of Laxus's decisions though, so it wasn't all that surprising. After looking from them to the Rift Mage, he states, "We normally just travel. Since we have over two months to train, we'll have to keep an income. Take on smaller jobs that people ask us since we're a part of Fairy Tail."

"You know just what to do Laxus!" Freed cheers, tears streaming down his face.

"Well, after I distribute this cash between Team Ragtag, I should have enough money to buy more travel clothes and supplies. You don't happen to need a cook on your crew. Do you?" Neomi tilts her head, looking at Freed in particular. He had cooked before, but Neomi distinctly remembering his choice of ingredient wasn't the smartest. Flying fish weren't half as good as the swimming kind.

"Freed is a good cook…...bahaha! Who am I kidding?!" Bickslow exclaims, doubling over, "You gonna go naked apron for Laxus, eh Freed?"

Instead of answering, Freed's face just turned light pink.

Pinching the bridge of her nose for patience, Neomi adds, "Now, I see why you always wear Sound Pods. Think I could get my hands on a pair?"

"They should be available in the town we plan on passing through," The Lightning Dragonslayer shrugs. His entire body shifts, sending his fur lined coat flying out behind him dramatically.

As Neomi followed the group already leaving the guild, Neomi thought, _So this is why girls always fawn over him_. It made sense given Neomi's viewing of him. His chin was held proudly. His shoulders were relaxed but broad and strong. Those eyes, those deep grey eyes, held this serious ferocity deep within him. He was definitely attractive, but as Neomi followed suit like she was simply one of the Raijinshuu, she had to admit that brooding visage was not something she, herself, was attracted to. She valued humor too much in her daily life.

Still, she continued to be-bop her way down the hill. Below her was the entirety of Magnolia. Behind her was the group that she had originally came here with. As Neomi made her way behind Laxus and a doting Freed, she had to state, "Just gotta get this done. Then, gotta slam it for finals."

* * *

After packing his bags and receiving his cut of the money from that last mission from Omi, Tre walks through the streets of Magnolia heading northwards, the brunet munching on an apple absentmindedly. As he gets closer and closer to the north exit of town, the tall, white-haired figure of Elfman comes into view, preceding his sisters and Cana.

Reaching the four, he says, "So, are we ready to get going?"

"All set!" Mirajane proclaims as she waves train tickets in the air. "We're going to ride the train up through Clover Town. Then, we're headed up to Mt. Hakobe."

"Won't he get sick, Mira-nee?" Lisanna asks, "Because he _is_ a Dragonslayer."

"Moving objects aren't a problem for me, I had that cured a long time ago," Trevet explains before asking, "Does anyone want an apple?" His hands dig around in his pack before he withdraws a bright red apple.

"I'll take one!" Lisanna chirps, promptly being tossed the item.

Even after Elfman snags one in his massive paw, he mentions, "You sure Neomi will be okay training with Laxus and the Raijinshuu? They don't exactly go easy on people just because they're new."

"Nah, she's cool. She's not only my friend, she's also had a little _special time _with Bickslow," Tre grins.

"Special time?" the group asks in unison.

"You don't mean?" Elfman wonders.

"They sucked face, they didn't have sex," The brunet says, "On a scale from hate to love, how much do you ship that?"

"I don't know Neomi very well, so I can't make a decision," Lisanna explains, happily nibbling on her apple.

"Same here. She seems like a sweet girl, and it's obvious she can handle herself. I just wonder if she can put up with Bickslow," Mirajane intones. Grabbing her dress around the thighs, she pulls it up from letting it get stuck on the steps of the train.

"I can't wait to get to Mt. Hakobe, I can really power up there. So much ice and snow to boost my power," Tre says, resting his elbow on the windowsill.

"Training in the mountains is a man!" Elfman proclaims, smacking the side of his fist against his burly chest.

"Did you know; Laxus has a maid girl fetish?" Tre smirks.

"Really now?" Cana wondered, raising a chocolate brow at that statement. "It makes sense, but still to make a fetish out of it. He must really like Lucy's cosplaying then. I bet."

"I bet he must," The brunet smiles, "But anyway. I'm the _mysterious _member of the group; is there any questions about me?"

"When did you become a Dragonslayer is a pretty good place to start. And, also, who is Laxus's mother? I've never heard of any of the Dreyar women before. For a while there, I was just starting to assume Dreyars were asexual," Cana pointed out, a sly grin on her face.

"I became a Dragonslayer age 12 or 13, after I saw Laxus get his from dad, I saved up for my own one; and they don't come cheap. Ariah Dreyar is our mother's name, the reason she isn't talked about much is because Ivan used to abuse her and force sex upon her," Trevet says solemnly, anger rising in his voice when he mentions his father.

"Oh," was all Mirajane could fathom after that spill of information. Her long lashes cast shadows upon her face as she looked away from the conversation.

"Sorry if I brought back any bad memories, Mira," Tre says, placing his hand on hers to show his concern.

"It's not that you brought any bad memories back. It's just that I wasn't expecting any of that. No one deserves that kind of life," she explains.

"I agree, but it's in the past, mom is happy now, and she's looking forward to grandkids from me and Laxus," Trevet chuckles in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Forcing a smile on her face, Lisanna wonders, "Do you think we'll ever get to meet the mysterious Ariah Umbridge?"

"She might show up at the GMG to cheer for me," Tre smiles.

"A mother cheering for her son is a man!"

"Eh?" Tre tilts his head, not used to the male Strauss's raving, "What are you talking about Elfman?"

"Don't mind him," Cana explained. "He does that. It's his word for cool or awesome. Or, totally radical, bro."

"Okay, I get it." Tre nods in understanding, looking out the window to see the large, snow-capped mountain coming into view, "Nearly there."

"That was a fast ride," Lisanna mentions. "We went through three train stops without even hitting a single one."

"This is an express train stopping at Clover Town station, it will only stop there," The brunet says.

After a few moments, the train eventually came to a sharp hiss. Steam rolled out from underneath it as its stinging breath exhaled into the cooler air. Over the intercom the conductor went about the leaving procedures.

Grabbing his bag, Tre exits the train station, waiting on the platform for the Strauss's and Cana. When they finally arrive, the five of them exit the station and begin the long haul to Mt. Hakobe.

The thought that Trevet had just been here early this morning was almost entertaining. He had made a complete U back to Clover Town. But, this time, he was with a whole different group. Some part of him was much more relaxed knowing that he didn't have to deal with Juvia's hopeful Fifty Shades of Gray reenactments.

Tre takes a big breath as they arrive at the bottom of the mountain, stating, "Finally! A place where Ice Mages are at home!"

"I'm honestly surprised that Gray didn't want to come with us. I think that Natsu and his team went to the beach instead," Lisanna mentioned, pressing her slim finger against her lips in thought.

"Yeah, leave it to them to want to go slack off instead of actually train," Cana snickered. "I wonder how good the booze will be at the beach. At least, here no one will question me when I spike my coffee."

"I fought Erza, poor girl, she thought I was going all out," Tre shakes his head.

"You were training the whole seven years that all of us were trapped on Tenrou," Mirajane reminded. "It makes sense that you would be stronger."

"Suppose so. You do raise a good point Mira," Tre says before removing some sheets of paper and handing a small group to everyone, "These are people to watch out for in the Grand Magic Games as well as their stats."

"You brought… rosters…" Cana mentioned as she looked at the faces on the group of papers.

"Yes, we're at a disadvantage to these other guilds, we gotta know what to expect," Trevet nods, "Watch out for that one," The brunet says as he points to a pale black-haired man, "Bacchus Groh of Quatro Cerberus, master of the Chop-Hanging Palm."

"He's drunk when he's fighting. Looks like someone I can get along with," Cana mentions.

"He's a sexist pig is what he is," Tre states before clapping his hands, "Alright, sparring. Who's first?"

"How about you and Cana train while we set up camp?" Mirajane suggest.

"Ah, but Mira, I wanna fight, too," Elfman complains.

"I think it's only fair if me and Elfman fight, he clearly wants too," Trevet smiles, "This will be a fight between true men!"

"MEN!" Elfman howls.

Tre tosses off his shirt, and Lisanna notices the tiniest speck of drool crawling from her sister's mouth. Tre has a large pair of wings tattooed onto himself, starting from the center of his back and stretching up to rest the ends on his shoulders.

"Tattoos must have become a bigger thing over the last seven years," Cana mentioned.

"Have you not seen 'Magnolia Ink'? The shop's downtown, I stopped off before we met up and got this one done," Tre explains.

"I see," Mirajane mentioned, looking from the tent she was setting up to trail her eyes across the markings.

"Ice Dragonslayer Magic is considered to be quite powerful, as it has healing magic, along with extreme physical force," Trevet mentions.

"Thanks for the documentary info," Cana snickered, "But, you'd better turn around before you get clocked with a fist to the face."

Taking Trevet completely unawares, Elfman's fist comes crashing down. Hard scales have lined in right arm, and his Beast Soul was only pulling at partial force when he snickered at Trevet's reddened face.

A light blue aura surrounds Tre as his wounds slowly disappear. He exclaims, "**Ice Dragon's Roar!**" and spews a frozen beam from his mouth.

Skidding backwards, Elfman lunges again at the brunet, Tre swiftly dodging the strike. The two trade punches for a few minutes before Trevet sends the white-haired teen reeling with an attack after yelling, "**Ice Dragon's Frozen Fist!**"

"That was a manly move!" Elfman smirks as he goes in for another punch.

"Thanks!" Trevet smirks back as he forms a large, well-decorated greatsword of pure ice in his hand, exclaiming, "**Ice Dragon's Arctic Greatsword!**" and swinging the weapon with tremendous force.

Throwing a scaled forearm up, Elfman shields his body. The impact sends him to one knee, but there was no way Elfman was going to let it stay at that. Turning his entire body into a reptilian beast, Elfman charged inwards. His plated shoulder slammed home into Trevet's abdomen, sending spit and air rushing from his lips. As soon as Elfman's Lizardman form slams Trevet into the snow, his scaled fist comes rushing downwards.

To the shock of everyone around, Trevet catches the scaly fist and exclaims, "**Ice Dragon's Roar!**" breathing pure arctic energy towards the white-haired teen at point-blank range.

Ice solidifies Elfman's hair as he's sent flying sky high. A jagged stone wall is revealed when the massive male's back is thrust upon it. When Elf's body slid down the side of the wall to totter side to side like a bobblehead, he might as well have had spirals dancing in his eyes. He was KOed.

Getting up, the brunet walks over to the white-haired male and offers to give him a hand up whilst saying, "Good sparring match!". He helps the male up and the two walk back over to the base camp.

"How is the set-up going sis?" Elfman asks the former Sorcerer Magazine pin-up model. His body weighs atop Trevet's as the slayer heals him with his magic.

Mirajane had already set up two tents. One was big enough for the girls. The other was large enough for the boys. Sitting between them was a fire pit. A kettle was already bubbling from a covered substance. Tendrils of steam licked the icy air above it.

Picking up a fractal of ice laying on the ground, Tre begins to absentmindedly munch on it, using said ice to recharge his magic as he asks, "What's for dinner, Mira?"

"Stewed rabbit. Hope you don't have a problem eating bunnies," she laughs gently.

"Don't give me moral problems from the food, Mira," Tre pouts.

"Rabbit and rum! The best kind of R&amp;R!" Cana proclaimed, nearly falling from a log that had been brought over for seating. She was already trashed.

"Oh god, she's hammered," Tre grumbles as he sits on a long log. He turns his head to see the younger female Strauss, Lisanna, has made her head quite comfy on his shoulder. "Hey Lisanna, comfortable enough there?" He asks sincerely.

His only reaction was a little mumble of sound. Explaining for her was Mira, she stated, "Lisanna doesn't travel well. It always makes her sleepy."

The youngest Strauss paws her way around Tre and wraps her arms around his shoulders, not moving her head from it's comfy spot as she moves onto his lap and sits with her legs wrapped around his stomach.

"Okay, why is she doing this then?" He asks quietly.

"She's a cuddler. It's a Strauss thing." Cana laughed for a second before adding, "I caught Elfman wrapped all around Evergreen like he was a koala on a tree before."

"She's so cute, her sleeping face is so adorable," He smiles as he hugs her back.

Even as Tre and Lisanna were having an accidental moment, Elfman grumbled, "I don't know what you're talking about Cana."

"Mira-nee?" A sleepy Lisanna asks, "I don't wanna let go of Trevet, can I sleep in his tent?"

"No!" Elfman roars out before Mirajane can give a similar answer.

"B-But Elf-nii, I don't want to let go of him," Lis pouts.

"Well, guess what, Lisanna? I don't freaking care. There's no way in hell you're sleeping in any strange guy's tent. Sleep drunk or otherwise."

"H-He's not strange, he's nice. I like him better than Natsu," Lisanna says sleepily, causing Mira to gasp.

"It doesn't matter, Lisanna. It's not going to happen," Mirajane filled in before Elfman could get a word out.

"Listen to your sister and brother, Lisanna," Tre says.

"I thought you liked me. You said I was cute," She pouts at him.

"You are cute and I do like you but we can't share a bed, we just met," Trevet says.

"Thank you for not being a perv, unlike most guys in Fairy Tail," Mira smiles.

"Not a problem," Tre smiles, feeling his face heat up when the older female Strauss pecks his cheek.

Slightly jealous of all the affection Trevet was getting, Cana decided to lean her own body on the male. "Yeah, Trevet. Thanks for not being a perv," she grumbled, hinting to certain kiss on a certain train.

"Cana, I still love you dearly, never forget that," He smiles as he gives her lips a little peck.

"Looks like we found a replacement for Loki," Elfman mentioned, glaring in the direction of his little sister wrapped around Trevet. After he'd fixed a bowl of stew, he leaned back to glare quietly.

"Hey, I didn't ask for your sister to hug me, it just happened," Tre says, pouting as he pours himself and Lisanna two bowls of soup, he shifts the younger Strauss off of himself and begins to eat.

"It's his brotherly instinct kicking in," Mirajane explained, taking a spoonful of their meal to her lips.

"It also might be my dragon pheromones that caused her to hug me," Tre shrugs.

"Ah. Yes, Levy was reading up on Dragonslayers the other day. I remember her mentioning something like that. Apparently, an actual Dragonslayer is turning her life into a book by collecting information on herself. Funny how it seems to work on everyone but Gajeel," Cana laughed.

"It seems to be once you hit a certain age. Because me and Laxus have girls after our hearts so it must be an age thing, hence why it hasn't happened for Natsu or Gajeel."

"I wonder if it only happens during certain times," Mirajane mentioned. Once everyone was finished, she easily set about collecting the dishes then placing them in a bucket to be rinsed in after everyone got done chatting around the fire.

Before Tre can get up to move, Cana, jealous of what Lisanna had done, crawls into his lap and sits with her arms around his shoulders.

Annoyed at all the attention, Elfman rose right up from his seat. "I'm going to bed."

Cana is stroking Tre's hair like he's some kind of animal, and mumbling, "You're so good when it's just us."

"Uhh, Mira? Little help?" Trevet asks.

"I think that we'll go to bed, too," Mirajane explains. Picking Lisanna up from the log, she walks the two of them towards the girl's tent.

"I'm off to bed, nighty night," Cana mumbles as she stumbles into the girl's tent.

Tre gets up and heads into the boy's tent, mumbling, "Is Elfman mad at me?" as he sits on the other sleeping bag.

When he enters the tent, all he sees in Elfman's broad back facing him. The man looks slightly tense even in sleep. Ignoring it, Trevet slips his body beneath the covers of his sleeping bag. He then looks up to the sky and wonders what Omi is doing.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Blue eyes stare. They stare, and a pair of grey ones stare right back at her. The tension in the air was nearly palpable as Neomi and Laxus studied each other from across the room. Her fists were clenched. His brows were drawn. When she drew up her weapon, he braced against the soon to come impact.

"Take this, demon!" Neomi howls as she leaps from the couch she'd been poised atop. With a pillow raised high above her head, she slams it home atop his golden skull. When Laxus rolls underneath her attack, a beer bottle goes rolling underneath his foot.

Laxus snags Neomi around the ankle. Her leg goes flying upwards until he sends her sailing in the direction of Bickslow. The Seith Mage barely had time to figure out what was going on until Neomi's scream caught his ears. Neomi's face slammed home right into his bare chest before his beer went sailing into the air. "Alcohol abuse!" the Seith Mage proclaims, scrambling to catch his bottle before it could crash against the hardwood floor.

It was at this moment the voice of Laxus' little brother exclaims in his head, "Laxus! Elfman is pissed off at me!" Blonde hair whipped around to a holographic projection of Trevet in the room. Suddenly, Laxus's drunken self attempted to sober up. Flush crossed his skin at being taken unaware in nothing but a pair of boxers and a beer in his hand. "Uh… Laxus? What the hell is going on over there?" Trevet's voice wonders as the drunken haze in Laxus's mind attempts to sober.

"Trevet? What is it?" Laxus asks, slight annoyance hinting in his tone. He's slammed upside the head by Neomi's pillow one more time. As soon as she finishes with her blow, he snags her to wrap her up in a headlock.

"Elfman is angry at me because Mira kissed my cheek, so did Cana and Lisanna wanted to sleep in my bed and she was wrapped around me," Tre explains. His announcement got the ears of a Seith Mage perking up. Leaning back from his seat on the floor, Bickslow checked Trevet's hologram out while taking a swig of beer.

A calloused palm runs through Laxus's hair as he looks at his little brother's hologram. Keeping an obviously drunken and wriggling Neomi in his headlock, Laxus sighs, "You're horny. Aren't you?"

"No!" He yells in a hushed tone, "I basically got a lap dance from two girls, one of which is his sister, and his other sister kissed me. I don't know what to do!"

"Trevet's just horny," Neomi giggles, her hands hanging on Laxus's forearm.

"I am not!" he barks, trying to keep his voice down in the tent.

"You still don't know how to control your pheromones. Do you?" Laxus explains, releasing Neomi. The drunken girl falls on her back laughing at absolutely nothing.

"I can control them?!" He whispers, shocked at the revelation.

"Yeah. You're a mage not a honey bee. You have the intelligence to control it. Just like this one has the intelligence to control her magic. We used it to get all this booze. Amazing how one little portal can open up a liquor store," Laxus states, turning back when Freed gets hit with a pillow by Evergreen. Ah. The battle was about to begin. It would get worse when Bickslow and his babies decided they were drunk enough to take part. He was a beast at pillow fights.

"Alright, I'mma go," Tre says and like that, he hangs up.

As soon as Trevet's hologram fades from sight, Laxus twists Neomi's body around in his arms. Within seconds his forearm was pinning her by the throat to the ground. "Rule one of battle. Even though the opponent looks distracted, he may not be. Some opponents pretend to be focused somewhere else when in reality, they're just trying to get you open," he explains, picking his beer back up to take a swig of it. Once finished, he states. "Now, get out."

"You underestimate me, Dreyar," Neomi snickers. A wicked grin crosses her face. Thrusting her knee upwards, Neomi throws her leg inches from Laxus's open crotch before flipping her body. The unsuspected movement hand Laxus pinned easily beneath her in seconds. "Women's self-defense was a class I taught."

"But, your world didn't have magic," he comments back. Lighting his body up in lightning, Laxus shot electricity from between his lips.

Hastily, Neomi ducks, but Laxus judged her response. His stronger body throws her arms off him where he gets a hold of her biceps. Neomi's bare feet lift completely up from the floor before he flips her back onto the ground.

Seeing it coming, Neomi focuses her strength. She feels it welling up inside of her. She can sense it moving. Without a catalyst to direct her magic through, Neomi's not sure whether or not she can get the rift to open in the right spot. Gritting her teeth, she imagines the floor beneath her. She pictures the exact spot she wants the rift to open.

Parting her lips, Neomi commands, "**Transport Gate****!**" As soon as Laxus moves to slam her bodily to the wooden floor, Neomi's body dips within a black portal. A movement of her hands shut him off from her, and she seals herself within her rift.

Her body floats within a black void before she moves her hands once more. A new rift opens, the exit to the last. Charging towards it, Neomi appears behind Laxus. With a lift of her leg, she knocks him into a new rift and launches him outside of the hotel.

His body may have landed in the rain, but all that did was give her a new opponent. "Let's see how you do with multiple opponents," Evergreen snickered. She used the pillow in her hands as a distraction. Throwing it at Neomi, the woman was too busy watching it to realize Freed had snuck behind her.

The mage's runes glowed behind her. As soon as her bare foot stepped atop the words, Neomi was trapped. Her entire body was frozen to the spot as Evergreen powered up an attack. A small ball of light came hurdling towards her right when Freed's runes explained the rules to her. **Only Magic is Allowed Here.**

Narrowing blue eyes, Neomi focuses her magic within her forehead. She powers up her own magic as Evergreen's fairy magic nears her. When she could feel the wind of the blow, Neomi's Rift Magic wakes up.

A white void opens, swallowing the magic. Without a voice thanks to Freed's runes, Neomi has to imagine a new rift instead of commanding it with her voice. Imagining a split of Ever's attacks, Neomi opens two portals. Her lips desire to part in astonishment at her success, but she has no time to revel.

The rifts waver from her lack of control. The ball of magic Evergreen had directed at her is split in two. One half fires towards Ever. The other half fires towards Freed. Neomi maintains her rifts, focusing with all her strength. As soon as the two unsuspecting mages get hit with their own tactic, Neomi's surrounded by wooden dolls.

"Think of magic like a muscle," Bickslow explains. "If you don't use it, it just gets weaker. Since magic's connected to the soul, I can judge how much control you have by looking at you. Right now? You freaking suck. Babies, get rid of the Portal Girl."

A dark grin slips up the side of Neomi's face. She studies Bickslow's totems carefully. As soon as they begin to charge up small blasts of magic, she braces. "A muscle, eh?" she wonders aloud. As soon as five beams of light lash out at her. Neomi extends her hands. Five small rifts, greyish in appearance and hazey from her lack of practice, eject into the air.

She swallows up his attack before closing the rifts off completely. Eyes scan the room for where her portals may open back up at, but Neomi decides to do something different. Instead of firing the attack back at him, she concentrates the power inside of her alternate realm.

Particles of green magic dance in her mind's eye, and she throws her palm flat on the wooden floor. Instead of separating the different attacks, Neomi concentrates it. Changing the chemistry of his attack, Neomi turns five beams of green magic into one. A portal forms directly under his feet. Just when the floor turns into her rift, a blast of his own magic fires right back at him.

Bickslow's body lights up in green magic while his totems gasp their surprise. As soon as he falls to one knee from the attack, Neomi drops completely. Her chest rises and falls with more mental exertion than physical. She was just about to ask for a beer when Laxus presses a cool bottle to her forehead.

"It's a lot harder than it looks," he points out, sitting on the floor beside her.

Taking a swig of beer, Neomi lets loose a relieved gasp from tired lips. "Who would have thought that pillow fights actually help with real fights?" she laughs. Her body falls back to the floor where she stares up at the coffers in the ceiling.

"Distractions are good in street fights. Honorable fighting is reserved for arenas and other shit like that. When you're in a real brawl, you use anything you have to. Life or death isn't just a game for us. It's how we all live.," he finished up. Taking a swig of his own beer, Laxus looked Neomi over.

She wasn't bad for a beginner. Actually, she was further along than she should have been for someone just now using magic. If she really did fall from a hole in the sky, Laxus wondered whether or not she had practiced magic in her home realm or not. Even so, the fact that she was paired up with his little brother was just putting too many questions in his throat. Why was she here? Why did Trevet show up after so many years? What the hell was Ivan thinking about trying to create Zeref Land?

Shaking his head, Laxus leaned back on one arm. Hopefully, the two of them would explain things to him as he studied them.

* * *

The next morning, Tre wakes up to, Elfman, still asleep and laying flat on his face, mumbling something about Evergreen. Getting up, he steps out into the frigid morning to see Mira, preparing this morning's breakfast.

"Good morning," He yawns as he sits upon a log.

"Morning," she greets. Her hands were wrapping up some form of vegetable before she laid them flat across a metal grate. That grate spans the entirety of the fire pit. Little flames rise up to lick through the square holes of the metal structure, and a pleasant aroma leaks from the aluminum foil covered items.

"What's for breakfast?" He ask, taking a seat by the fire pit.

"Quesadillas," Mira explains. Her body sits down atop one of the logs and watches the flames dance beneath five, large tin foil wrapped meals. Just admiring the aroma of the food while gazing out onto a snow coated mountainside held some form of romantic atmosphere. Mirajane could feel herself slipping into just that vibe as she listened to the sound of footsteps crunching in fresh snow and the crackling of flames before her.

"Sounds delicious. Then again, everything you make is delicious, Mira," Tre smiles as he approaches the silver-haired woman and takes a seat beside her.

A grin tosses in his direction before she looks to sleepy eyed Lisanna crawling from the tent. She snickers, "Not sure how you can say that when you've only eaten my cooking once. Elfman is the best cook in our family."

"I-Uh...em….I'm not entirely sure how to react to that," Trevet states blankly.

Lisanna's body slips beside her sister where she promptly lays her head against the other white haired woman's shoulder. Stroking her younger sibling's hair, Mira states, "It's the truth, though. He was actually the one to teach me how to cook. Despite his tough exterior, he's a pretty big teddy bear."

"He was mumbling about Evergreen, does that happen often?" He asks the Satan Soul Take Over Mage as he takes a handful of snow and munches on it absentmindedly.

Blue eyes flash open at the mention of that, and Lisanna leans away from her sister. "Were you not able to tell that they're together? They have been since the S Class exams though Elf won't admit it." A sly grin crosses her face, and she slides those crystal orbs towards her big brother's tent.

"Oh really?" Tre grins slyly back at the silver-haired woman, "Let's play a little prank then."

"Did someone say prank?" Cana chimes. Her voice carries from somewhere other than the tent as she approaches. Her hair is windblown. Her skin is flushed from the cold. Snow was glistening in ivory sprinkles atop her brunette mane. Where she had come from, no one knew, and she didn't look like she was ready to spill her information when she tossed herself down onto a log by the group. As soon as she sat, she pulled a thermos of coffee from her blue bag, added some Bailey's to it, and lifted the item to her lips.

"Yeah, we're gonna prank Elfman," Tre smirks, clasping his hands in a villain-like fashion.

"How?"

"We're gonna tell him Bicks got Ever pregnant, if he's with her, he'll freak."

"And, likely rampage. You really want him to start an avalanche on this mountainside? Besides, there's better pranks than screwing with someone's emotions."

"Please do enlighten me, baby," He smirks as he slings an arm around Cana and pulls her closer.

"We could always convince him that Ever is here. See if we can't get him to admit they're together," Cana adds. Her finger comes up under her lips in thought. "But, that would be too easy. We need something more. We need…"

"We need…..?" Tre asks.

As Cana continues to ponder over her plot, the very male they spoke of exits from his tent. A hand goes through his spiky, ivory hair, and he blinks over the group. Trevet and Cana were snuggling. Lisanna and Mira were picking some tinfoil wrapped items off the plate over the fire pit. Scowling at Trevet's seeming comfortability with apparently all the women around him, Elfman sat like an oversized guard dog on the other side of the fire. "Why's everyone so quiet?" he wonders.

"Oh! Morning Elfman," Tre says, pretending to be shocked.

"Morning, Trevet," he greets back. After being tossed his breakfast by Mirajane, he quietly ate. Blue eyes carefully scan those around him. Something was up. He could tell.

Trevet munches on his breakfast like he and the girls weren't plotting anything, the brunette Cana leaning against him. It was then a blood-curdling roar is heard by the group, the five mages turning their heads to see a large Vulcan approaching swiftly.

"Stupid Vulcan!" Tre exclaims as he gets up, charging towards the hulking primate as he shouts, "**Ice Dragon's Roar!**"

The Vulcan crosses its arms as the attack sends it skidding back. Throwing the monster into the air, Trevet leaps after it, slamming a pair of large, icy fists onto its back to send it back towards the ground. Elfman charges the falling beast and tackles it to the ground, moving backwards as Tre's icy heel slams into it.

"**Ice Dragon's Arctic Partisan!**" Tre exclaims as he forms a long spear of ice, driving it through the heart of the Vulcan and slaying it and coughing whilst saying, "Anyway, back to training."

* * *

**Two Months later….**

Trevet's eyelids part from his amber orbs as he rises from his slumber. Removing himself from his sleeping bag, the brunet begins to pack away the personal belongings he brought with him, which he had cleaned the previous night. After everything is securely stored within his drawstring duffel bag, Tre exits the campsite and heads down the trail after leaving a note explaining his departure taped onto one of the logs.

After reaching the base of the mountain, the youngest Dreyar makes his way through quaint little Clover Town, the homely town silent on such a crisp summer's morn. Having no time to wander, he swiftly travels towards the train station, where he purchases a ticket for the express train to Magnolia. He then takes a seat in one of the booths on the train as he makes his return journey to Magnolia.

After arriving in Magnolia Station, the brunet exits the train, travelling through the station and out into the quiet streets, where he then enters a bar. Tre takes a seat at the empty table closest to the door, and smiles contently when the two figures he wishes to converse with enter the establishment.

* * *

The next morning, most of Fairy Tail has arrived to hear the announce of Fairy Tail's team for the Grand Magic Games. The guild is fraught with eager anticipation and bated breath as Makarov clears his throat.

"Alright brats!" Makarov announces from the front of the bar. "Since the lot of you have arrived, I've decided to have Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, and..." Makarov's eyes scan over the group.

For being last place in the championships these past seven years, he's not feeling too wonderful about the looks of this team. For one, Laxus and his team had yet to show up. Gildarts had gone MIA as always. Not even that new girl with the powerful yet unstable magic had shown up. Makarov wants to win. Though he has faith in his brats, a little extra fire power wasn't a bad thing. Settling his eyes upon a nervous Wendy, he was about to deem two dragon slayers better than one until a sudden light burst through the guild.

Hands on his knees, breaths panting into the air in front of him, Trevet shoots his hand into the air. "Whoo!" he hollers, "Made it!" Pushing up on his legs, Trevet snickers, "I didn't miss the team up. Did I?"

"Just in time," Makarov pronounces. "I want you to join Natsu, Erza, Lucy, and Gray in the games."

"Two dragonslayers!" Natsu cries out in glee.

"At least we get paired with one of the smarter ones," Gray comments.

"So…..when do we get going?" Tre asks.

Looking at a piece of parchment Levy had picked up for him, Makarov states, "Now. I already purchased the tickets for your team. We have a slot for a back up team member. I think that would be best given to Elfman."

"Alright! Once we're packed, we meet up outside the station in an hour," Trevet smiles.

"Sounds good to me," Lucy nods.

"I agree, boys?" Erza says.

"Aye!" The pink-haired dragonslayer exclaims.

Team Fairy Tail exits the guild and go their separate ways as they return to their homes to pack for the impending GMG. After merely packing a few extra things, Trevet heads through the streets of Magnolia towards the train.

As soon as he gets there, he can't help but lay his head against a standing directory. Fairy Tail hadn't been easy since he'd joined. Training, trains, travel, more trains. He'd been running this way and that. And, now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen Neomi in a long time.

She was new. Not only was she new to Fairy Tail, but she was new to Earthland. Surely, the Raijinshuu hadn't been too hard on her while he was gone. Laxus wasn't the easiest of trainers, but he didn't butcher anyone. Not on the first go at least.

Trevet could remember fighting with his brother when they were younger. The saying, "Boys will be boys" applied to them a lot more times than it should have.

* * *

"I can't reach it," Trevet complained as he stared at the shelf over his head. There was an apple at the highest reaches his body could stretch to. Glowering at the apple, he glanced around his grandfather's house. The only things that he could get to were either too big for him to lift or too heavy to move.

As Trevet glowered at the apple overhead, he saw Laxus out of the corner of his eye. The eighteen year old was strolling through the kitchen. Sound Pods were firmly in place over his ears, but upon seeing his little brother staring at the shelf, he twisted one of the conical spikes to turn the sound off. "What's with that face?"

"I can't even reach a stupid apple, why can't I be tall like you?" The little brunet grumbled, crossing his arms, looking down and pouting.

"Because you're still in your early stages of growth, you're seven. Worry about your favourite shows or what flavour ice cream you're eating, not something dumb like height," Laxus says as he grabs the apple from the shelf, handing it to his little brother. As soon as small hands reach out to accept the offering Laxus snatches it back. "Besides, it's not like you'll ever be as strong as me."

Snarling, Trevet kicked Laxus in the shin. As the blonde hissed in pain, he leaped upwards to headbutt Laxus in the gut. Immediately, the apple dropped into Trevet's waiting hands. Promptly, he darted the hell up out of the kitchen.

"Get back here, you brat!" Laxus snarls, charging off in the direction of his brunette brother. As soon as Trevet's bedroom door slams shut, Laxus sends a bolt of electricity to destroy the lock. Ripping open the door, he catches sight of Trevet leaping out of the window. The kid's face was alight with a massive grin as he outmaneuvered his so called stronger brother.

* * *

Yeah, that was their relationship in a nutshell. Laxus was the dirtbag older brother, and Trevet was the adorable younger son that did no wrong. He was an angel. Grinning to the sky, Trevet caught sight of Team Natsu plus Elfman walking this way. When they all joined up, Trevet thought, _Wherever they are, I'm sure that Omi's doing fine._

* * *

Thanks for reading! Remember to Favourite, Follow and Review as well as check out **AdamineTerra**, the talented woman I'm writing this with!


End file.
